Legends
by legendary-eevee
Summary: Not exactly a fanfiction. More of an original story imitating concepts and ideas from Naruto. More info in bio and first chapter. The story is written with a plot as if it was an anime. This will not be a short story. Action, adventure, romance, comedy. Read if you want to read a story with a thought out plot, detailed characters, and a setting similar to Naruto. :)
1. The Spectrum Dragon

Disclaimer: This is actually the first time I've done a disclaimer, and I'm not exactly sure how I'm suppose to do it, or if I have to do it for every chapter (And it'd be awesome if someone could explain it to me). But I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: I want to give a little more i depth summery of what this story will be. It is not exactly a fanfiction, in the manner that it uses characters from _Naruto_. It's a story that I made up, using many ideas and concepts, similar to, or used by _Naruto_. All characters are OC (though some may be based off of characters from other shows), and this is sort of an AU, except it's a lot more different from the _Naruto_ world. It is not going to be a short series, and I am writing it, as if it were an anime or something. It's atmosphere is a lot like _Naruto'_ s, with a mostly action focus, along with some romance and comedy. I'm also a person who feels like the characters make the story, and not the other way around. I give all my characters some type of background, or story that tell something about them. I try not to make any of the main characters more important than others, and I try to make sure side characters are not left out. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. I'd love to hear any criticism or opinions you have.

Another A/N: This chapter might be a little confusing, but it'll make sense in due time. I wanted to start to story off with a bang! :)

 **Chapter One: The Spectrum Dragon**

Victor's POV

"This isn't such a great situation to be in" I said to myself as I stood in the looming shadow of a giant glowing dragon.

It was only half an hour ago when I was at home Delilah, and our year old son, Vincent. But then that f*cker came. The explosion destroyed the wall of our house, leaving a green haired teen standing over the rubble, with a smug-*ss grin on his face.

"Run Delilah! And keep Vince safe!" I shouted as my body was enveloped with a myriad of colors forming one rainbow aura.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the stranger.

"Who am I?" He replied, "Why, I'm King of course. I want nothing more than power, and you have plenty of it."

"You want the Spectrum Dragon?" I realized, "Well you're gonna have to beat it out of me and let me tell you it ain't easy!" A blazing maelstrom blasted out of my fist towards him, though he made no move to avoid it. But as his body disintegrated from the heat, it wasn't his screams I heard, it was Delilah's.

Behind me, King had a knife to poised to her throat, and she held Vince in her arms, who had been crying the whole time.

"Don't you dare." I said, my still voice containing a flood of fury. "You must not know who you're messing with. No person would threaten to kill the my wife, knowing who I am."

"Oh, she doesn't have to die, as long as you give up the dragon's powers without any difficulty." He said.

"It's not that easy, I wasn't given these powers, I was born with them. I can't-"

"Wait, did I just here 'can't'? I'm sorry then this might be a little difficult then." Before I could stop him his knife lunged towards Delilah's throat, but in the split second the first crimson drop revealed itself, the world changed before our eyes.

We were no longer in the ruins of my house, but in a earthy plain. Delilah was behind me, trying to calm Vince. That d*ck was standing there, not as surprised as I had hoped he would be.

"You must not have done enough researching. Not knowing who I am or who my wife is. Delilah the Flashing Angel, descendant of the ancient Senia's, known for being the master family of teleporters."

"I know more than you claim I do. In fact I know more than you do." He replied, his stupid grin remaining on his face the entire time.

Behind me Delilah said, "I brought us to an uninhabited area. No one's within at least a few dozen miles from here. Go wild my dragon."

 _You ready Hiro?_ I asked. _It's been awhile since I got out. Let's beat the sh*t out of him._ It replied.

With those words I closed my eyes and let myself lose. The blast of wind from my transformation created visible waves emitting from me. When I opened my eyes, I was hundreds of times my size. I dug my claws into the ground, stretched my wings, arched my back and took in a deep breath. My eyes caught sight of my prey and all h*ll was set loose on him. A salvo of blast shot at him, each one of a different element. The first was bright beam of light. Second torrent of water, followed by a burst of flames. More and more as launched at him, and the terrain around his spot was getting obliterated. _He couldn't have survived that_. But I was wrong, From the corner of my eye, I saw a green speck. Without hesitation another barrage of attacks were shot his way, only to go to waste, as he has managed to avoid it again. I looked around me, and there he was, or maybe I should say there _they_ were. I counted nine of them, each one identical to the other, each one standing at an equal distance circling me. Each green haired f*cker with a smug grin on his face.

"F*CK! Why can't you just die!" I roared.

"I have a goal in mind, and I need to be alive to accomplish it." One of them said.

"And by the look of it, I think I can commence the main phase. Shall I?" Another said.

"This might hurt a little, I've never been very good with bindings or sealings" The one in front of me added. He started to put his hands together to activate an attack, as did the others, but I was not about to let them have their way. Nine bolts of lightning rained down from above. Nine sitting ducks made no attempt to move away. Yes, nine of them died, but I was the one in pain. Giant chains were thrusted into me, but they made no wound. The chains lead to the hands of King, who stood ahead of me, grinning. I f*cking hate seeing that guy's smile.

He began to pull at the chains. But it wasn't me that he pulled, it was Hiro. I could do nothing as his energy and life force was pulled out of me, gradually forcing my body to change back to my human form. Each second was filled with excruciating pain.

Agony filled my entire body as I felt closer and closer to death, until I was certain I had only a split second left. And then I had peace.

I opened my eyes to see only blurs and I dizzily staggered into a standing position, almost passing out in the process. When the hazy clouds fade away from my vision, I find myself standing in the shadow of a giant glowing dragon.

 _Hiro!_

On top of Hiro's head, King stood with the chains stemming from his fingertips.

"How do you feel? Having your pet taken away from you?" He asked mockingly, "You know, I've never really used puppet style before. It'd be shame if someone was hurt accidentally." He moved his right hand to my left, and Hiro was forced to do the same. As King's fingers danced, Hiro was forced to begin charging his attack, his mouth aimed to my left, not me.

 _Why would he-? Delilah and Vince!_

But I was too late, the beam was already launched, and it sped past me towards it's target. Or what should have been it's target, since they happened to materialize next to me before the attack hit it's mark.

"Didya get scared Victor?" Delilah said lightly punching me in the shoulder.

"No way, I know something as weak as Hiro could never beat you." I said, though, inside I was a nervous wreck. My family is in danger, and I lost Hiro to some brat. I had no other option. This was the only choice.

"What're you planning?" Delilah asked, "Don't do anything reckless, I can't lose you. And if not for me, then for Vince."

I looked at my son carefully. He has brown hair like his mother, but fierce green eyes like me.

"I have an idea, but you won't be too happy with the result."

"No please, you can't die." She whispered between her tears.

"I have to. If I don't, then everyone else will. Hiro is not a force I can allow to be in the wrong hands. And it's okay. I'll be gone but I'll leave Vince a parting gift. Something he'll have to continue my legacy."

Before she could stop me I ran up to Hiro. I didn't have any more of Hiro's nagare for me to use freely, but I still had my own. I had to use every ounce of it to defeat Hiro. But that would be impossible. So if I can't stop it, I'll just have to weaken him.

"Hm? You still have fighting spirit?" King asked, as he reared Hiro back to launch another volley of blasts. "I would have thought that any person with common sense would give up by now. For anyone else, that would mean certain death, but that would have come even through battle. Though you have your wife, who could teleport you away. You and your family could keep running away, anytime my name is even mentioned in the new world I'm about to make. Well I guess you chose death over cowardice. Though, I doubt you'll enjoy your death as much as I will."

I put my hands together and started the pattern of intricate hands signs. I gazed up at the enormous beast in front of me, and saw my doom. massive meteors of different elements came hurling towards me, though I ran straight towards them. It would make no use to try to avoid them, the blast radius would kill me either way. So I just has to stupidly hope I could finish in time. But I had only a second left, and still more than a few dozen signs. The last thing I felt, was the intense energy emitting from the attacks.

Or, I should say it was the last thing I felt before I was saved by my flashing angel.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I know that it'd at least come to some good if you're able to finish it." She said smiling.

Hiro turned around and saw me and Delilah running towards its tail. King did not miss us either, and wasted no time forcing Hiro to bring forth lightning bolts on us. But Delilah kept us safe, moving us to another side of Hiro, teleporting us away before the new attack hit.

"Last one Delilah, bring me right to Hiro's head." I said.

At at once, I was face to face with King, only a few feet between us. But I ignored the runt, and smashed the palm of my hand unto Hiro's forehead. Of course, it's harder than steel scales made it so I was the one in pain, while it felt nothing. Then again, I wasn't going for hurting Hiro.

As I pulled my hand back, a thick trail of energy came with it, still connected to Hiro. and I jumped back, off of his head, falling towards the ground.

Without turning to face my near coming crash, I focused all my nagare into holding on to Hiro's nagare. It's energy followed my descent and Hiro cried out. Before I met my doom, my flashing angel saved the day...again.

"You've gotta stop almost dying Victor!" She said as I was brought back to wear Vince was, crying in his swaddle of blankets.

"Why? I know you've got my back." I strained myself to say.

Now there was a line of nagare, connecting me to Hiro, and I began to pull it away from him. Hiro thrashed about as his life force was being taken away. Unlike humans, since Hiro was made completely out of nagare, if he runs out, he would die. I wasn't gonna let that happen. We were going to stop him, without killing him...completely.

King staggered on top of the dragon, struggling to keep it calm, while it's nagare was being condensed into a ball of energy in my palm. The trail began to thin, and the dragon grew less savage, as the last of his energy was being pulled out. And when the trail finally ended, it was finished.

The dragon gradually dispersed and faded away, along with the chains that binded it to King, who fell from the sky as the dragon disappeared. His impact could be heard from where we were, and I could see the gush of blood and gore too, though I didn't have much time to enjoy it.

The intensity of the focus I was putting into the ball of nagare containing the life force of the strongest beast in the world, was draining away my life too. I tried to separate the sphere as fast as I could, but could only divide it into nine parts. Then I turned to my wife.

"Delilah, I only have a few seconds left, and I want to make sure you two will be safe. These nine parts can never be brought back together." I held her hand with my free hand, "I need you to send these away. Send them as far away as you can, but not to the same place. Send them all over the world. Except for one. One of them will go to Vince. He won't grow up to be The Spectrum Dragon, but he'll be strong. This small part of Hiro will give him more raw power than most of the grandmasters. But he'll have to learn to control it. It took me years, and that was with the government's help. But you know as much as I do, that we don't want him in the hands of the government like I was. Find someone, someone you can trust, and whose powerful enough to bind and restrain his power until he can tame it." The little boy stopped crying, and was taking a nice, long, last look at his father.

The world began to spin and blur, and I used the last ounce of my willpower to pass on my future to my wife and son.

And then I heard Delilah scream, only it was too late.

Anthony's POV

I searched through the clutter of papers looking for the one I needed, but it was next to impossible. If I didn't have her to help me.

"You've gotta learn to be more organized Anthony," Delilah said as she handed me the paper I needed, "It's amazing you could find anything before we married!"

"Thanks," I said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "This is going to be great! It's almost complete. Soon we'll be able to mass produce this and every home will have one!"

"Calm down my dragon. You can't be too excited before you even test it!"

"You're right, you're right, but it's just that this could be my greatest invention yet!"

"You know, a big huge clunky machine that can teleport you isn't that amazing. I do it all the time." She joked.

"I know but that's because you're a Senia, and your family's been able to do it for centuries. But others can only use short distance teleportation magic, and those take a lot of mana. These machines will be able to send us further than before, maybe even to other planets, and someday, dimensions."

"You know, that last part's actually pretty interesting. It's told that the strongest of my ancestors actually could teleport to other dimensions. But the art has been lost over the ages."

"That just goes to show that it's possible." The green haired teen said from across the table, with his signature smirk.

He's only been my assistant in the lab for a few weeks, but I'm already sort of fond of him. He has a playful, almost childish attitude on life and everything he does. Him and Delilah have made my work infinitely more fun. Not to mention the little six year old boy running around trying to be just like his father.

"Mommy, daddy, Annie's crying again. Should I bring her? Wait! No! I can do it. I'm gonna make her not cry. Don't come! I'll bring her! And she's gonna be smiling so big!" Alex said as he began to run away just as fast as he got here.

Alexander was born a year after me and Delilah got married, and Annabeth came five years later. There's an old saying in my family, and it's _Your family is your greatest treasure_ , and I could not say it any better than that.

A few minutes later Alex returned with a giggling baby in his arms.

"See look mommy, look daddy! I told you I could do it!" He exclaimed.

"Annie always smiles when she sees you." Delilah told him, as she pinched his cheek.

"It's because you're an adorable blend of me and your mother." I said. The rich hazel eyes he got from his mother shone with delight, and I rubbed the thick black mess of hair that I gave him.

"He's not the only one, I think Annie's his greatest competition," Delilah said as she moved away Annie's light brown hair, that matched her own, to reveal the sparkling blue eyes, matching mine.

"Okay guys, I think everything is ready," My assistant said, "Let begin the testing!"

"This is great, my wife and kids are here to see my greatest invention yet, in action!"

I said.

"Can I press the button?!" Alex said excitedly.

"Of course!" I placed a book inside the chamber, "If this works out right, this book should appear in the ready duplicate chamber about a mile from here. It's a little anticlimactic, but after this chamber activates, we'll have to go all the way to the other chamber to see if it worked."

"I guess I'll do the dramatic countdown to make up for the boringness that'll come after it." My assistant said.

"Five."

I looked at Delilah.

"Four."

She gave me a thumbs up.

"Three."

I looked at Alex.

"Two."

He was overflowing with anticipation.

"One."

I looked at Annie.

"Go."

She was the last thing I saw before the explosion.

My mind was aching when I woke up. I looked around and all I saw was the destruction and rubble of the lab. I could barely focus, and when I got up, it was difficult for me to get balanced. The ringing in my ears was making it worse. As my brain began to clear up again, I came to the realization that I did not know where my family was.

I got up and started to run around, searching for my treasures. I tried to move the rubble using chikara, but it had no effect. I tried fire and ice too. I could only manage a weak amount of water. I searched inside myself to see how Hiro was, and found nothing. I suddenly felt empty. I lost my lab, my wife, my children, and now my powers too. I had nothing left to me. The world would not miss me if I was gone now. If I was still The Spectrum Dragon, I would need to stay alive, to keep the world safe. But now I didn't even have that. I was about to lose all hope, until I heard the faint crying.

I ran towards it, recognizing the tiny wail of the baby girl.

When I found Annie, she was wrapped in her blanket, like when when I last saw her. She was covered in soot and sobbing her eyes out, but she was alive. That was all I needed to keep myself going.

Vince's POV

"Vince! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of training school!" Mom called from the kitchen.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and stared at the weary ceiling, then realized what she had said and fell out of my bed.

"Oh man! What time is it! I gotta go!" I grabbed some clothes and pulled them on before running past the kitchen to the door.

"Bye mom, gotta go now!" But as I reached for the door knob, I caught a whiff of mom's pancakes. "But maybe I can stay for a few bites." I said as I backed up and pulled a chair and began to devour the delicious syrupy goodness of life.

"Well you better take it to go," Mom said as she pulled me back up and walked me to the door again, "I love you, but I want you to be punctual! You're fourteen and still can't get outta bed on time!" She kissed me on the cheek and I was sent out the door, with the pancake still in my mouth, oozing syrup.

Annie's POV

"Come on Annie, you can't be late on your first day!" Dad called from downstairs.

I rolled out of my bed, which was not a good idea, since I fell face first onto the floor.

"Come on Annie! I made pancakes!"

I jumped to my feet. _Pancakes!_ I was down the steps in a minute, fully changed and ready.

"You ready to make me proud Annie?" Dad said as he gave me a plate of pancakes.

"Yep! I'm gonna graduate and be an amazing hero. Then I'll come back and make sure our place stays ours."

"You don't have to worry about the place. My greatest treasure is my family."

"Even then, I'm gonna at least give you a treasure with a famous name."

"Well if you want to get famous, you might want to be on time first." He said, pulling me off my chair and towards the door, with a pancake still in my mouth. Dad kissed me on my forehead and opened the door, "I love you sweetie, now go become a legend.

A/N: Yeah, a lot of confusion. I know. Sadly, the next few chapters might be a little slow, depending on your personal taste. Like I said before, please review, and I hope you'll keep reading! :)


	2. Blue, Green, Brown, Purple, and Red

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: This chapter adds in the POVs of a few more characters. I like when stories change point of view, because I like to see how all the characters think of the situations. :)

 **Chapter Two: Blue, Green, Brown, Purple, and Red**

Annie's POV

The lecture hall was huge. There were so many students, all of them talking to each other, but I didn't know anyone, so I chose an aisle seat, away from the rest of them. I looked around for a potential friend… or a boyfriend. I know it's still a little early in the year to be thinking about that but I've never really had a crush on a guy before, and I'm hoping this year I'll find someone. If not that, then I want to at least find a best friend who I can talk about boys with. So I scanned the auditorium looking for my prey. That's when I saw him.

He had light brown hair like me, but his lush green eyes was what caught my eyes. I looked around, the amount of empty seats was getting smaller. Please sit next to me, please sit next to me, please sit next to me! Oh! He's coming my way, but he's not looking at me. Who cares! I'll get him to notice me! Wait! Oh no! Please no! No no no no no! Sh*t! It's too late.

I tried not to show my anger as a different boy sat to my right, forcing the green eyed boy to sit to that guy's right. It's okay, I've still got a chance, there's only a one person buffer.

The guy between was so obviously nervous. It's the first day for all of us but this guy looks like the type of guy to freak out.

Even as the speakers got on stage and began to speak, I kept looking at the green eyed guy. But it was hard to sneakily look at him when he kept looking at me too! Does he feel my stares! Does he think I'm some weird stalker girl! Gah!

Vince's POV

I pedalled as fast as I could to get to school on time. This may be the first time I was actually going into the school, but I've passed by it all the time, whenever I was working as a paperboy. As I neared the school I started to slow down. I don't want to look like a sweaty wheezing mess. I found the lecture hall and walked in. The crowd was intimidating, I have to admit. Especially since I don't even know most of them. I had to find a seat without too many people near it, but there wasn't much left.

That's when I saw her, the girl with the amazing blue eyes. I have to get to her. I know it seems stupid that I'm already trying to get a girl, but it's not only that, I feel a strong connection to her. But I'm not sure why. I tried to walk as fast as I could, without looking like I was in a rush to get to her. I tried my best not to look her way, but every now and then I did, at the exact same time she happened to be looking at me. She must think I've been staring at her the whole time! I can't look like some dorky stalker. Wait! No! He can't just-! F*CK! This kid took my spot!

I took the seat next to him but he partially blocked my view of her. I kept trying to steal a few good glances at her, without her noticing, but it was really hard! I barely registered anything the overly excited man on stage was saying.

Taylor's POV

As I walked into the lecture hall, I saw the sign on the side. 'No weapons allowed'.

 _I know I can't bring any weapons, you don't have to shove it in my face._

It was killing me that I couldn't bring Tsubasa with me on my first day of school. I carried him with me around everywhere at the orphanage. The other kids joke about it all the time, calling it my blankie. But they don't understand the connection I have to it. It's not just any sword.

Without it, I'm a nervous wreck. I tried my best to conceal my fear, but I think a few people might have noticed. Even if no one did, I feel like they're all watching me, and that just gets me more nervous! I hate being the center of attention. That's relatively easy since I have boring dark brown hair, and boring brown eyes. But carrying around a swords makes it difficult to stay in the background. It get's worse once they learn my last name.

I found a seat next to a girl who was looking at something. As long as it's not me, I was glad. But after I sat, she kept looking at me like I was some monster or something! Then another person sat to my right. Why'd that girl have to take the aisle seat! That spot is reserved from people like me, who want to sit next to as few people as possible. I tried to focus on the speaker on the stage, , the headmaster, who was trying way too hard to be cool, but I kept feeling the stares! The girl on my left kept staring at the boy on my right, and he did vice versa. I think they were both trying to be sneaky, but they were both failing at it. It was an awkward silence between the three of us for the whole time.

Reyna's POV

I sat silently on the isle seat with my hands folded on my lap. I looked around for friendly smiles, and found plenty, though they were facing other people. That was when I saw her. Her blue eyes searched the hall like I did. She was looking for a friend too. I looked around me, the seat to my right was empty. If only she looked my way. If she did, I could flash her a smile, and maybe she'll come to me. Wait, she _is_ coming towards me, Okay I can't keep staring at her. She's coming to sit next to me anyways, I shouldn't seem so needy. Wait she's not even in my row, she's...she's sitting in the seat in front of me.

And she's not looking at me at all. She's looking at the green eyed kid. He's just as nervous as she is, but she doesn't notice. They're both pretty lovesick for each other. Even then, they look like good potential friends. If only I would speak to them. if only I could make it even that far.

The two of them sit in front of me with another boy in the middle, who happened to chose the unlucky seat between two tsunamis. He's the mountain that keeps them separate, but he's still low enough so another wave keeps coming after the first. I decided to focus on the speaker instead. , is not exactly what I expected…

Tania's POV

I walked into the classroom and looked around the room, to get a feel of my competition. Most of them looked unimportant. Didn't look smart enough, strong enough, pretty enough. I took another look, this time for allies. Second seat from the front, near the windows, a blue eyed girl, trying to look behind her. Who's she in love with? Can't be Brown Eyes. So it's gotta be Green Eyes. Eh, he's okay, but not my type. If I get the girl on my side, the guy will probably follow head over heals, and vice versa. But I don't think I need both. I'll keep an eye on them, and see which one seems most useful. Back to Brown Eyes. This kid's losing it on his first day, he's not going to amount to anything if he loses his cool already. I took the front seat of the middle row. Hm, this class is a little sparse, and I'm not sure if I can cause as much fun as I wanted. I just need one more coal to stir the fire. Who will it be.

That's when the b*tch from h*ll sauntered into the room.

She comes in, trying to pull of her little "shy girl" act, but this b*tch can't fool me. She plays everyone like a fiddle. But little do they know she finds every chance to beat me at anything. always winning first place for all the academic tournaments in grade school. Always the top of the class, shoving me into second. But not this time. This year, I'll beat her. This year, she will not beat me.

I watch as she turns, her ugly purple hair swaying stupidly, until her matching ugly purple eyes meet my own powerful red ones. She see's me, stops, smiles, and waves. That f*cking b*tch.

She looks around and takes a seat next to Brown Eyes. There she goes, already trying to steal my prey. She chose the only available seat closest to Green Eyes and Blue Eyes. I don't know why I didn't think of that first! It took all I had to keep myself from getting up and pummeling her face into her *ss. Thankfully the teacher walked in.

"Settle down class. I know this is your first day, but we need to have some order. Now I'm your chikara teacher, ." He said. he was a pretty old man, grey, but full hair. I can easily win him over. Old men love sweet little girls.

"First I'll begin with the attendance, then I'll begin class with a brief lecture on the basics of chikara. I know all of you just received a lecture from , but since today is a shortened schedule, all of you better expect a lecture from every class today. We'll be starting tomorrow with the actual lessons though. Remember the names you'll hear right now, because they'll be in all your classes, for the whole year.

"Annabeth Azure," was the first name he called, to which Blue Eyes rose her hand.

"Over here . By the way I usually go by Annie."

A few names later, it was my turn.

"Tania Heathers."

"Right here ." I said, flashing him a smile.

It took a while before he reached that *sshole.

"Reyna Simanei."

"Um, present." She answered meekly.

"Alright then, next is...hmm, Taylor Tsubasa." said with a higher tone of interest.

"Here," Said the brown eyed boy next to Reyna.

"Tsubasa, I taught your brother too. will be pleased to learn that he's going to teach another Tsubasa."

 _Tsubasa_. That family name. I may have underestimated him. But he doesn't look anywhere close to how power his older brother was. At least, from the information Rosanna gave me, before…

At the end of the list, the green eyed boy finally rose his hand.

"Vincent Viridian," The old man called out.

"That'd be me , but you can call me Vince." He said.

"Now that we've gotten that business out of the way, how about that previously mentioned lecture." Which was received by a chorus of groans, "I know all of you must know this already, but I am required to start with the basics. So let me start by introducing myself…"

I quickly drowned out his voice with my own thoughts. I bet I could teach this lesson better than this old man. I came to this school to get stronger, not listen to this guy drone on about boring things. But if I spend all my days and all my effort getting stronger, well, where's the fun in that? I might as well make this a little more interesting. I began to formulate my plan of action. I don't have much to work with yet, but by the end of this year I'll have a rich, strong boyfriend, two quarrelling 'friends', and Reyna will be at the bottom of the class.

World History and Educational Structure with:

"Welcome! Welcome! Hello future heroes of our world! I am, , the headmaster of Tamashii City Training Academy! Or TCTA for short! I want you guys to be comfortable in our school, 'cuz y'all're my homies. So call me bro, or dude! No wait, that might be awkward, won't it! Then let's stick to Matt! We are all here today to start our wonderful adventure of learning! So let's begin right away! And the first lesson of the year is given by -guess who - too late! It's me!

"Let's start at the beginning. Humans have had powers for as long as we have recorded earliest known powers, were simple, small things, like sparking a flame, or creating a breeze. However, as we evolved and honed our skills, we gradually created stronger techniques. More versatile powers and defined categories began to form. Though with great powers, came great wars. People fought for years and years on end. When one battle ceased, another would begin. At one point, about 500 years ago, we had three large empires. The North, was ruled by the Frost King, Korack. The South, was ruled by the Dust King, Remnac. The Middle, by Aliczania, the Venom Queen. All three of them were cruel and powerful leaders. Korack and Remnac were bitter rivals and fought constantly, even in the fight for love. Both of them desired Aliczania to be their bride. This created the War of Frost, Dust, and Venom Lust. However, we should all know how that tale ended.

 _The King of Dust_

 _And The King of Frost_

 _Both fought for her toxic lust_

 _Thought in the end_

 _T'was all who lost_

The Venom Queen led the two other kings to believe that she would chose a groom at a dinner party she invited them too. However, instead she tried to kill them both to steal their power. When they found out, they tried to kill her instead. In the end all three died, leaving their lands in chaos, everyone fighting to come out on top. As the casualties increase, and the knowledge sunk in, we began to see the error of our ways. We realized that wars would only cause misery. This called for an era of peace. We split our world into 9 countries, and created the Treaty of Forgiveness and Forever. This was an oath of peace between all the countries. Since the creation of the treaty, there has mostly been no major problem or wars. However, with every light, there must be a shadow, and even with the beautiful peace we have attained, there are plenty of evil-doers in the world! This is where all of you come in to our tale!

"Kids go to school from age 4 to 14 to learn basic academics. Then they are given a choice between continuing their education, or going to Combat School. Most people choose continuing their education, which lets them get a job when they grow up. It's a more stable, safe, and reliable career choice. However, there are a few, who decided to go to Combat School to study under the five subjects of combat. By the time you graduate, you should be ready to be a hero. Heroes use their powers and skills to complete missions or requests, in return for a payment. It's a risky future. If you're not strong enough, you won't be able to get much money, and many missions can be dangerous, or even fatal. Unfortunately some people use their training and experiences for evil. And it's up to all of you, to become future heroes to defeat those villains!

"And now, here we are, in Tamashii City Training Academy, to learn the five core subjects of combat: Chikara, Taijutsu, Magicry, Weaponry, and Genjutsu. Well then, that's all I have to say and I hope all of you enjoy the rest of your day. Ha ha! That rhymes! Did you hear that! It wasn't planned! It just happened! Isn't life just so amazing!"

A/N: Okay so that last part, with , was a little extra I wanted to add, to explain the information of he logic in this world and stuff. I'm the type of person who needs explanations, so I had to make some for this story. I figured out extras like these are called Omakes in Japan. So expect a few more omakes to explain other things in the story. :)


	3. With Manner and Class

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: I'm sorry to say, that there won't actually be any action for another 2 chapters or so. I like to think of this as an introductory arc. To be honest, the character's adventure doesn't actually start until chapter 11. (It's okay there's still a lot of interesting stuff that happens before we get there!) The first few chapters is mostly for the sake of romantic tension and stuff like that. If you don't like that type of stuff, then I'm really sorry but you'll have to force yourself through it. I hope you still enjoy this chapter though! :)

 **Chapter Three: With Manner and Class**

Vince's POV

It's been a week so far here at TCTA, and things have been going pretty well! Chikara class is amazing! We get to practice using our elements! So far, none of us can do much. Like, I can sorta make a flower wiggle and dance, but not much else. And that blue eyed girl! Now I know her name too! Annabeth Azure, Annie. She uses the water element. Her power is nothing special, but I feel closer to her somehow. Even though we use different elements, I feel like our struggles are the same.

Besides that, there's a really cool guy in our class, and guess what, it's that nervous kid who was in my way at the auditorium! It turns out, that he's a Tsubasa, which is one of the famous weaponry family names. Even cooler is the fact that he's Trent Tsubasa's younger brother! That's insane! I wanna ask questions about how his brother is -was- like, but you know, that'd be a little awkward. It might be as hard for him as it is for me to talk about my dad.

Let's get back to Taylor. Apparently, he has a special element that can sometimes be found in kids instead of a normal element. Metal style! It's really rare so it makes it even more amazing that he got it since he's so good at weaponry! Wait - I'm not there yet. Back to Chikara class. Anyways, Taylor was my accidental wingman to Annie! Let me set up the scenario.

It was the first day of actual practice, and we were all hard at work, concentrating our *ss's off, making ripples and flower dances. I happened to see Taylor, who was sitting alone, not doing anything. As I walked over to him, I noticed Annie doing the same, so I guess she noticed too!

"Hey," I said as me and Annie arrived at his desk. "What're you doing?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why you weren't at a training station." Annie said, "What

element do you have?"

"Oh...um… You see, I don't have any of the regular elements, so I can't practice with any of them." He replied, "I have metal nature." He added quietly.

"Really? That's amazing!" Annie said.

"Yeah, that's so cool, what can you do!"

"Oh… I see came back. I can show you two if you want."

walked towards us, holding a spoon.

"I retrieved this from the cafeteria, so you would have something to practice with for now." said, handing Taylor the spoon. Then he saw me and Annie with him, "Ah, I see you three have already acquainted ourselves with each other. You two may be lucky, to have made friends with Tsubasa so soon, before he reveals his magic act. As soon as the audience takes notice, he'll be surrounded by people who want to be friends with someone they do not know, only for who he seems to be," Then he turned back to Taylor, "And you should remember them well too. The ones who came to you, before the storm hit. The ones who took notice of you, before your show."

With that...awkward speech, it brought an awkward silence between the three of us. Until Taylor spoke up.

"So, I guess I should show you then…"

He put the spoon on the center of his desk, and held his hands on either side of it. Slowly, we watched as the spoon started to move and shift like metal water, until it formed into a solid sphere. By then, more people crowded around us, to see Taylor change the spoon into other things. He made simple shapes, like stars and pyramids, then cooler things like mini animal statues. It was amazing, though Taylor went through the whole experience red faced and avoided eye contact with everyone. Man was he nervous! He did let a few glances slip to me and Annie though. Basically, that was what sort of got the ball rolling towards the three of us becoming friends. So I was getting close to Annie already!

But the good times didn't end there! After Chikara, was Taijutsu, which is mostly hand to hand combat. That's where I got to shine. Our teacher was , a huge, dark-skinned man with short, orange hair. His face was permanently stuck on an aggressive face, and his volume stuck on the highest setting. He wanted to test our current strength and skill level and gave us some dummies to spar with, and man did I pummel mine! was really impressed, and from the looks of Annie, she was too!

Next class was Magicry though, and… I wasn't exactly as good at that as I was with Taijutsu. To be honest, I couldn't even cast the first prelim spell gave us. Annie on the other hand, was better than most of the other students in our class, and she was the first to finish all the prelim spells. I'll probably need to do better in magicry if I want to match her strong suit.

After that was Weaponry, with , another old guy like . That's when everyone got to witness Taylor's awesomeness! As the rest of us practiced with our throwing knives in the beginner area, led Taylor to the advanced level, to see where he's at. Taylor was sort of nervous, but after seeing what he did, I don't know why he could possible be scared.

The segment was built with targets spread at varying distances from a center, at different angles. It was meant to force the user to throw consecutive knives at different places around them as fast as they could. Taylor moved towards the center, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he jumped high in the air, and prepared to throw the first knife in the few precious seconds he had to be airborne and take aim. The first knife flew through the air, hitting the target with a thud. Before I could tell which one he hit or if it hit bullseye, another thud, then another. Taylor flung each knife without any concern on the previous ones. All this happening as he fell spiraling from his initial jump. And just as his feet touched the ground, the last thud sounded many yards in front of him. None of them had hit the center of the target, but each of them were only a little off. I thought it was unbelievable but Taylor was sorta upset. He told me and Annie that what he did was nothing compared to his brother's first training day.

And the last class of the day, was unfortunately the worst. The teacher wasn't bad though. was...interesting. It's just that genjutsu was really hard. It was even harder than magicry! Thankfully I wasn't the only one doing bad. Genjutsu is usually the hardest skill to master, which is why there was only two people in our class who was actually getting the hang of it. The rest of us, were left in the dust. Thankfully it wasn't all that bad. I actually made friends with one of the two girls who were good at genjutsu. Even better was, that Annie made friends with her too! Double wingman's! Er- wingmen? Wingman-and-women? Wingpeople? Okay whatever! The point is that Tania Heathers and Taylor Tsubasa are gunna be my bridge to Annie!

And basically, it was like a repeated cycle for the rest of the weak. Chikara class was pretty good, Taijutsu was awesome, Magicry wasn't good, Weaponry was cool, and Genjutsu was terrible. And the whole time I've been getting closer to Annie. And Taylor and Tania are really great too. Tania even managed to get me to tell her about my crush on Annie. I told her that Annie was as beautiful as a princess. But it's okay, I can trust her not to tell Annie. She's really good with words.

Annie's POV

Finally he gets it. This time when I glared at him angrily he glared back, instead of that stupid confused look he'd been doing. Vince probably figured out that I know how he really feels about me. That *sshole. Hold up, maybe I need to back up a bit and explain how it got the point where I hate this guy now.

It's now the end of the second week now, and mostly everything's the same as it's been for the first week. Chikara class is really fun. Taijutsu, not exactly my strong suit. Vince on the other hand happens to be great at it. Figures that he does well in the subjects I'm bad at. It's the same for Magicry, but opposite. I'm boss in that class, and he sucks at it. makes the class so exciting. She's really young, with red-ish brown hair in a loose curly bun, and super fun. Neither of us are that good at weaponry, but it's at least pretty cool to watch Taylor do epic things. And then comes Genjutsu, which Tania's awesome at. And throughout the whole week, I'd been crushing on Vince.

At the end of the first week, I even told Tania about how I felt about Vince. I told her that he's as strong like a beast. We agreed that it had to stay a secret for now, until I was sure Vince liked me back. Then Tania came up with a brilliant idea! She said that she would talk to Vince about me to figure out if he likes me back or not. I knew I could trust her to do it well, since she's really good with words.

Then came the first day of the second week, when everything about Vince changed. Tania walked over to me before class began, and she didn't look happy.

"What's wrong!? What happened?! What did Vince say?! It's been killing me! I need to know!" I asked her frantically.

"Well, I don't want to be the one who has to tell you this, but Vince doesn't like you back." She whispered quietly.

I stood there gesturing her to continue, "Expand! Explain!"

"It's worse than that. He doesn't just not like you, he hates you."

The words crushed me inside.

Tania continued, "I asked him what he thinks of you, not in depth, but just as a whole.

And he said you're like a princess. You act spoiled and prissy. By the way, I don't think that at all. Of course, I'm just telling you what he told me. He thinks you're annoying and hates that you're friends with me and Taylor."

I went over to a desk, pulling the chair out to sit. That's how he feels about me. I never even noticed and anger from him. I thought about his meadow green eyes, and finally saw the thorns in them. I thought about his light brown hair, like mine, except on him it looks like sh*t. I thought about his goofy smile, and now I see the stupid hidden smirk.

Blinking away the misty gleam in my eyes, I said, "That's okay, I wasn't ever really that into him anyways. In fact, I only liked him out of pity." The bell rang and I took my seat next to Tania, opening up my notebook. I need to focus on my studies. I have no time for Vince. I have Tania and Taylor, my real friends.

Vince's POV

"She said I'm a beast?" I asked Tania, "So like I'm strong right?"

"Actually, no,"Tania replied, "She thinks you're a beast. Stupid and lazy. She thinks you act without thinking. I don't think that at all. Of course, I'm just telling you what she told me. She thinks you're really annoying and hates that you're friends with me and Taylor."

The words broke me inside.

So that's what she really thinks of me. And here I was thinking we were getting closer. Thinking back to her sea blue eyes, I could now taste the salt. Light brown hair is a look I can pull off, where she makes it look like trash. Her cute smile now looks smug.

"I don't need her, it was barely a real crush anyways. In fact I don't think I ever even liked her in the first place. " I said, leaning back in my chair. She's nothing to me. All I really need is Tania and Taylor. They're the only ones I can trust.

Reyna's POV

I sat in the waiting room patiently. The others weren't here yet so I had to sit alone, other than the silent secretary writing notes on a pad of paper.

 _Scritch thump, scratch thump._ My heart was beating fast, as the lady kept writing on the pad. I've never been in trouble before. And I have no idea what I could've done wrong. Except… oh no… maybe they've figured me out. That must be why I'm here. They know. How did they know it was me though? I was sure no one had seen me, but I guess I wasn't as alone as I thought. This is bad. This could go on a record. What am I thinking!? Of course this'll go on a record. It's a crime! I won't be able to graduate. They won't let me be a hero. After all the courage it took for me to chose this career over education. I knew I should have taken the safe road. I was good at academics. I should have pursued it. Why dump something I'm good at for something so risky. And now my chances at a good future is ruined. All because of one huge mistake I've made.

I knew I shouldn't have littered.

I know it's evil, but you had to have been there! You had to be in my shoes! I was walking home, and I just finished my Cherry flavored snack. I looked around for a trashcan to deposit the plastic wrapper left in my hands. But there were none to be found! Of course, I could have done what I usually did in situations like this, and held on to it until I got home. But that day, I was bursting with bravery. I rose my hand two times! Thankfully I didn't get called on either time, but that's beside the point. The main thing is, that I was willing to be risky. So for the first time in my life, I let the wrapper fall to the ground without any concern. Of course, I made sure to bury it so no one would find it, but it was buried without concern!

It was then that my train of thought was broken. The blue eyed girl - Annabeth Azure, and the green eyed boy - Vincent Viridian, were pushing each other away, attempting to be the first of the two to enter the room. After they finally both managed to squeeze in at the same time, the brown eyed boy - Taylor Tsubasa, was revealed to be behind them. They must have all littered like I did. Vincent and Annabeth seemed to be unaffected by the fact that we were about to have a meeting with the headmaster. Taylor on the other hand, looked just as nervous as me. Obviously he understands the magnitude of our crime.

"Now that all four of you have arrived, please enter the next room. The headmaster has been waiting." The secretary said without looking up from her writing.

As we entered the room, I was blinded by the rainbow room. It looked like a crazy room from a children's book. There was bright colored furniture and sculptures scattered across the room. The seat behind the desk spun around until it came to a stop facing us.

"Hello kids! Great to see you guys! I know we've never met this close up yet till now but I know we can be the best of friends am I right!" said moving his hands around in crazy gestures, "Oh I'm sorry, you kids must be yearning to leave and don't want to talk to an old man like me! Hahaha! Just kidding you guys know I'm not old right! I'm hip and cool just like you! I know all the slang you kids use nowadays! Yo yo yo swaggity yolo! See! Yeah, woohoo!"

This man, is not as intimidating as I thought a headmaster would be. It seems he tends to drink an excessive amount of coffee. How can a man his age contain so much energy?

"Let me get straight to the point! I want as many first year graduates as I can get this year. Most kids graduate combat school in three to four years. Some can finish in two years, and usually a student or two manages to graduate in a year. This year, I found four students with potential to be great, except, they're a little sucky right now. You four need each others help. Vincent Viridian, you excel in taijutsu, and lack at magicry, weaponry, and genjutsu. Annebeth Azure, you are amazing in magicry and need help in taijutsu, weaponry, and genjutsu. Taylor Tsubasa, you show your outstanding skills in weaponry, though your magicry, taijutsu, and genjutsu needs some work. And while our friend Reyna Simanei here rocks it at genjutsu, her taijutsu, magicry, and weaponry skills are not so good. So what would be better than to pair the four of you up! You four are to form a study and training group, and will practice with each other after school. And if things go right, I'll have my four star students by the end of the year!"

I felt lighter, as if I could fly. The headmaster chose me to be a first year graduate. And he's putting me in a group with other people. People I could be friends with. I looked at the other three. Taylor was trying his best to keep Annabeth and Vincent from burning each other with their intense rage.

"I can't work with that!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"It seems like there's a bit or tension amongst you two." said, "Well, it's nothing that group bonding won't solve! By the end of this year you two will be the best of friends. And you know what they say. People pretend to hate those that they are too embarrassed to love!"

Vincent and Annabeth flushed pink, before returning to the fiery red angry color.

stood up and spoke again, "Annabeth, you'll be tutoring Vincent. Reyna, and Taylor in magicry. Vincent will be teaching Annabeth, Taylor, and Reyna taijutsu. And Taylor will be teaching the three of you weaponry! What fun. Well kids, you three are dismissed! Have a wonderful day!"

A Lesson on Chikara, with:

"I am an old man now, and I have not had an actual battle in many years, maybe even decades. However, as the saying goes, if you can't do, teach. That is why I am here today in front of you young students. To prepare you for the dangerous road ahead, and to make as much of an effort I can, to make it all the less dangerous."

"Now it is time to review the basics. As everyone should know, every human is born with some type of power. Almost all of us are born with one of the nine elemental natures. They are fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, plant, dark, or light. There are a few instances when a child will be born with a different power, and we will discuss this matter soon. First we must learn how exactly we gain these powers."

"When a child is born, they have a gene with a sequence of bases to determine what we call a 'color gene'. Depending on what color you get, you will get a different elemental nature. There are nine colors for nine natures. Red for fire, blue for water, grey for wind, brown for earth, yellow for lightning, purple for ice, green for plant, black for dark, and white for light. Outside of our body, invisible color energy is in the air. As a child comes to be born, the nine color energies immediately try to enter the body. However your body only allows the color energy that corresponds with the 'color gene' to enter. For example, a child is born with the blue 'color gene'. All the color energies will try to enter the infant's body, though only the blue energy will be able to enter. That would result in a child with water nature. Even then, the body does not absorb all of the blue energy attempting to enter. The normal human body can only hold so much power before it kills us. So our bodies stop absorbing once it knows it can't handle anymore. Most people have an identical or similar amount of energy we can hold. In reality, we hold only a miniscule fraction of the total amount of energy that tries to enter."

"There are also rare mutations where a child is born with a powerful 'color gene', that allows the body to absorb more or even the full amount of color energy as it enters the body. This creates an advanced nature, immensely more powerful than a normal person's power with the element. There is another mutation, while also rare, is more common than the advanced nature element mutation. Some people are born with a 'color gene' that allows them to absorb more than one color energy. For example someone could absorb blue energy and brown energy, and will be born with both the water and earth elements. With practice, someone with two elements can fuse the elements to create a new element, like mud from water and earth. These are called combo nature elements. One with this mutation will typically focus on training their combo element, rather than their other regular natures, since they are more rare and hard to defend against. It's difficult to fight what you are not used to. Then there are ancestral nature elements, which can only be passed on through families genetics. These can be much more different than the regular elements. And finally there are special nature elements. Like combo elements and advanced elements, this is a rare mutation in the 'color gene', except it gives the child an element not from the common nine. For example, the metal special nature element, which is found in one of your peers, Taylor Tsubasa."

"Now to chikara combat. In chikara combat, one uses their element to fight. We should all know, that there is an energy that flows throughout our body, known as nagare. In chikara fighting, one controls the nagare energy in the body, and focuses it, such that it can be manipulated. Nagare allows one to do many things with their element. One skill, is to make your element to appear. For example, an individual with ice element can create ice, out of thin air, as can a lightning element person create electricity. However, it is usually in a simple state without much power. Nagare can also allow the user shape the element into a form he or she chooses. This technique can be used to create makeshift weapons, or figures like animals; for example I can make a water tiger. However, my tiger would do nothing to my opponent. Not without adding life, with magicry, and force. Nagare gives an attack pressure, or power, so it is not as if one is simply splashing water on someone, and can instead be as if one shoots a pistol. Certain natures are better suited at some techniques more than others. For example, ice, earth, and dark are the best at creating things, while plant, water, and light are best at healing, and fire, lightning, and wind are best at long distance shots. "

"To recap, nagare can be used to create, shape, manipulate, and pressurize your element. Inexperienced and beginner users, tend to need much more nagare, and preparation time, to do anything. As one becomes more experienced and accustomed to controlling one's nagare, he or she can use it more efficiently. For example, a beginner would need 10 times as much nagare and time to use a technique to make water appear than an experienced user, who would need little nagare and less than a second. So don't worry if it takes you some time in the beginning to do some of the simple moves. Over time, you will master these techniques. Okay students, I have reached the end of my lesson for today. For now, I bid you all a good day."

A/N: This omake was HUGE, and I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that again! There was a lot to say about chikara, and I didn't want to split it up into two omakes. Trust me, the next ones will not be this long! :)


	4. There's no 'I' in 'Team'

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: Now since the group has to practice in a team, what'll happen between Vince and Annie? How about Reyna and Taylor? And what's Tania doing? I'll guess we'll see in this chapter. :)

 **Chapter Four: There's no 'I' in 'Team'**

Taylor's POV

The door shut close after we all exited the room. All of us stood there soaking everything in, soon everyone realized the need of cooperation from everyone, and Annie and Vince both opened their mouth to begin another era or arguing. I can't let our group training start with a fight.

"Before both of you say anything-" I said before the two could start, "we can make it through this. This'll work out. We might not want to admit it, but we do need help. And I know you two won't admit it, but you both need each others help. If we cooperate, we'll be able to work this out."

The two of them were still not a peace with each other, but they were at a momentary peace. If that's all I could get, then it's fine for now. I'm not too great at leading, but I had to do something to get this to work.

.I turned to the other girl - Reyna Simanei - and began to introduce myself, "Hi Reyna, that's your name right? As said, I'm Taylor, and these two are Vince and Annie."

"Hello Taylor, and, um, Vincent and Annabeth." She replied nervously.

Vince waved and said, "You can call me Vince if you want."

Annie smiled and added, "And just call me Annie. If we're going to be working together, we should at least be friends and feel easy with each other"

"Great idea Annie," I said, "Now we need a place to practice. Does anyone know a good place to do it. Anywhere with lots of space, and it'd be nice if it was a little private. Does anyone have a place near their home?" I paused for a bit before adding, "The place I live… doesn't have much space where we can train."

"And the apartment I live at doesn't have a training room or anything like that." Vince said.

Reyna looked away shyly, "I don't have anything like that either." She whispered.

Then we turned to Annie.

She waited for a while, looking at each of us. First, an unsure look towards Reyna. Then a scowl at Vince. When she turned to me, I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled, to try to make her feel easy, like she said we should be. That's when she decided to speak.

"Well, we can practice at my house." Annie said. "I live on a-", she paused and looked at us, especially at Vince, before continuing, "I have plenty of space for us to practice."

"That's perfect. Now we have a location. I'll be there. How about you guys?" I asked Vince and Reyna, gaining hope that this wouldn't blow up.

"Fine by me." Vince said, with a little awkwardness. He is entering his enemy's territory. Annie was just as nervous.

"Yeah...sure." Reyna replied quietly. This might be a difficult cooperation, with both me and Reyna occupying the shy person of the group. But I can't let Vince or Annie take charge either, so I might have to step out of my shell a little.

We managed to arrange a date and time and created a schedule for when we would meet. Now I just have to keep Vince and Annie from killing each other for the rest of the school year. This...is going to be tough.

Our first meeting was on the Monday of the third week of school. We were going to meet up after our classes were finished, to go to Annie's place. The thing is, that it's hard enough getting through our classes, and I don't know what to expect from Vince and Annie when we're out of school.

I was able to escape the two during first period though. Both of them sat at either side of Tania Heathers, listening to her talk about herself while both glaring at each other. I decided against sitting next to her. She comes off as an intimidating person to me. Don't get me wrong, she seems like a nice person. She's strong willed, extremely smart, and a great speaker. But I feel like she's not all that she seems to be. I thought back to the first day she spoke to me

"Hey Tsuba - er -Taylor." Tania said as she sat uncomfortably close to me as I ate my lunch on a bench near the school.

"Oh! Um, hi Tania." I said, slightly confused. She has never said a word to me so far, and now she's sitting right next to me, holding my arm?

"What're you so tense about Taylor, it's just me silly!" She said, in a higher pitched voice then I know she uses, "What're you doing here all alone!"

"I'm just eating some food, before I go back home." I said, peeling an orange.

"Do you like oranges?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I think it's a trait I got from my brother."

"Oh yeah, Trent Tsubasa right. You're so lucky to have a brother as famous as he was. He was so strong. You must be so strong too. You're going to be so popular at school. You're probably loaded too. And, oh my gosh, I love oranges too!"She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Um… Yeah he was great...would you like half of my oranges?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh, you're so sweet! I'd love some. Oh, but I'm just so tired, and it feels so good here on your shoulder. I don't think I want to move my hands." She tightened her grip on my arm and held me tight, "I have an idea! You can feed me!"

I almost dropped the orange right there. What's up with this girl!? Does she like me? Why would she like me already? She barely knows me! Or maybe it's something like Vince and Annie? Love at first sight? I'm not an eyecatcher though. Wait, is it because- it must be. She likes the name Tsubasa, not me.

"...Sure…" I said, picking up an orange slice, and slowly moving it towards her lips.

But as it got close, her hand came up and held my hand, knocking the slice to the ground. Her eyes close and she began to lean towards me, her lips pursed.

"GAH!" I said falling on my back off the bench seat. I quickly got up and placed the rest of the orange on the seat near her. I started to speak, backing away slowly. "Well I better get going, or I'm gonna be late for… a thing. Sorry but I gotta go now, but feel free to have the rest of the orange I don't feel like eating anymore." And then I ran away as fast as I could. I didn't look back, but I could still feel the quiet fiery in those red eyes.

I didn't want to say anything to Vince or Annie, since they seemed to have gotten along with her well, but I was going to steer clear from her. Instead I sat next to Reyna. If we were going to be in the same study group, then we might as well get a little closer before our first session.

"Hi Reyna."

"Oh hi, Taylor."

"..."

"..."

We were not getting much closer.

Throughout Chikara, Taijutsu and Magicry, Vince and Annie had been trying their best to outdo or show off to the other. I still managed to stay out of it, since I thought Tania could be a good barrier between them for now. Then came Weaponry.

is a great teacher. He was in the same class as and they graduated TCTA together. also taught my brother, and he expects a lot from me too. Like with my brother, I was a lot further in my abilities than the rest of the class, and he couldn't really help me out too much. But when he did, he gave me great advice and pointers. He made Weaponry class a perfect time to practice my skills. But he can do nothing to stop the storm known as Annie-verses-Vince.

Annie and Vince charged at me as soon as class began, unfortunately reaching me at the same time. For an awkward moment they just leered at each other until finally Vince spoke up.

"Hey Taylor! I was hoping you could help me with my weaponry. You're really good at it so maybe you can give me some pointers."

"No way!" Annie shouted, "Don't teach him. He won't be grateful for helpful advice unlike me, who will appreciate your assistance like crazy."

Vince replied, "Why would I not appreciate his help! And I need more help than you anyways! Or that's probably what you think. You think you're better than everyone don't you!"

"Where in the right mind would you get that idea!" Annie said.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe my mind is too savage and can't think straight!"

"I don't get you, calling me a priss and calling yourself a beast! This doesn't make sense. You must be stupid or something!"

"Oh so stop pretending you don't already think that! And don't call me stupid, stupid!"

The argument continued for most of the period. What they didn't notice is that I had left after the first few minutes of it. I knew I couldn't do much about it so why waste a perfectly good training period. They didn't notice as I slipped away from them to practice. I felt much more at peace as I hacked at the dummy.

Then came the inevitable, our training session.

We followed behind Annie as she lead us to her house.

"Man, this is so far!" Vince whined. "Where do you even live!"

Annie didn't answer.

"We're going towards Dano district. There's been a lot of construction here, since they're getting rid of the farmland that was here for higher class houses." Reyna said quietly.

"Of course the princess lives in a high class house." Vince mumbles to himself.

We continued to walk, and I soon noticed something.

"Hey, why is there still some empty land there." I said pointed near a small house surrounded by a small field.

"Hmm… I guess the owners of the land must not want to sell their land." Reyna answered.

We neared an intersection, splitting the road. One path towards the field, and the other towards the high rising buildings. And when Annie turned and walked down the path to the field, Vince's jaw dropped.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Vince asked, "You can't just sneak into that guy's little farm. I know you said you have space near your house to train, but I thought it was space you owned! You can't -"

"I'm not sneaking in." Annie answered.

"Um, I think you are, since you're trespassing!" Vince shouted.

"Idiot, I can't trespass into my own house." She said.

I turned to see the facts come together in Vince's head, to see the final result. His expression was complete and utter shock. He stayed silent for the rest of the walk to her house.

"Hi Dad, it's me. And I brought some friends over, for that thing I told you about earlier." Annie said to .

"Hi kids, nice to meet you. You four can go out in the fields and go ahead and train. I'll make some food and bring it over in about an hour." He said.

Once we got to the fields, the storm returned.

"I think I should go first." Annie decided.

"What makes you think you should!" Vince retorted.

"Why shouldn't I?" Annie replied, "Is there any reason for me not to?"

"Yeah there is!" Vince exclaimed, "What if I wanted to!?"

"Well too bad, I called it first." Annie said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Of course you get to choose, since we all need to listen to you!"

"Why do you always have to debate everything I say!"

"Because everything you say is wrong!"

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around!"

"No way would I be wrong against you!"

"Well you're at least wrong in this case! I called it first so I get to go!"

"That's not fair!"

"Then should we ask someone else to choose for us then!"

"Sure, Taylor what do you think." Vince said as he turned towards me with eyes telling me, 'you're obviously going to pick me right?'

"Yeah Taylor, tell him I'm going first, that's what you're going to say right?" Annie said, with the same expression as Vince.

Man, I was in a tough situation. Either choice could start a civil war within our group. I looked away for a moment, my eyes catching Reyna's. Wait! Reyna's smart. She might have an idea. Maybe. Still I don't want the burden on me! I don't feel good throwing it on Reyna, but…

"Hey, Reyna! How about you decided this one!" My eyes already pleading forgiveness from her.

"Oh! Ah...maybe, we can let Taylor tutor us in weaponry first?" Reyna suggested.

"Great idea!" I quickly said, as I saw the approving looks on both Vince and Annie's faces, "Let's get started!"

Problems should have ended there right? Wrong.

"I wanted that!"

"Too late I already ate it!"

They were fighting over the last cookie. By the way makes great homemade cookies.

"I want to use that kunai!"

"No, I got it!"

All of our kunai were identical.

"I want to be on Taylor's right side."

"No way!"

Do I even have to say anything?

And that's basically how it was for the rest of the week. Until after school on Friday.

A Lesson on Magicry, with:

"Ok students, are you guys ready to have some fun! Okay, I'm sorry, I can see all of you guys rolling your eyes, thinking, 'Oh no not this type of teacher. Why doesn't she learn that she's too old to have fun'. It's just that this is my first year teaching and I really want everyone to enjoy this as much as I will and- okay, enough about me, I have to brief you on magicry!"

"If I am right, this class should have had chikara class right before this one right? That's great. Because actually, magicry is very similar. Though instead of nagare, we use energy called mana. Mana is a different energy that flows alongside nagare in the body. But, mana doesn't really depend on your element. Magicry actually doesn't have any set style. It uses a whole different variety of techniques. There are thousands of spells out there, with so much variation. Unlike chikara combat, which has similar techniques for different natures, magicry just has a bunch of randomness out there. There are spells used for sealing, spells to strengthen yourselves, creation magic, levitating magic, transforming magic and a lot more! Magicry is similar in the fact that you need less time and mana on spells as you train harder. We also usually use chants to create stronger spells. Some of us also use wands but I'll let your weaponry teacher handle explaining that. Magicry is also good for healing. Of course, chikara can also heal, not even plant, the best nature for healing, can beat magicry healing! Sometimes you're able to incorporate your element into a spell, or a spell into your elemental attack, to add some pizazz and do cool things. Like a lot of people add temporary life into attacks, and give the attacks simple commands. Like if I made a wolf of ice, and told it to defend me, it would. But life magic takes a lot of energy and drains the user the longer you maintain the life, or the more commands you give. And of course, no one has enough magical power to fully resurrect the dead…"

"Oh man, class is suppose to end soon! Darn it! Well it was nice meeting you kids today even if it was for a short while. Be prepared to put your A-game on! Okay then bye all of you! See you tomorrow!"

A/N: I love how awkward Taylor was with Tania! By the way, remember to review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations, or it lives up to any low expectations, but I really thinks it gets so much better as it goes on (that's not really fair for me to say since I'm writing this). At least next chapter there is a small battle scene! :)


	5. One Spark is All it Takes

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: Last time, I warned you all about the fight scene in this chapter. I think it's important for me to state that the fight in this chapter, is not the extent of the action in the story for the future! This is the character's first actual fight, with little experience, and not much skill yet. But as we go on in the story, we'll get more and more action. Anyways, here's the chapter! :)

 **Chapter Five: One Spark is All it Takes**

Tania's POV

This is so f*ckin unfair! How could Reyna be picked over me! Ugh! This always happens. Hmph! Every year, for every subject, I would work my *ss off, and every year, for every subject, that b*tch would surpass me! She lives, only to make me suffer. And now, she's at it again. chose her to tutor Vincent, Annabeth, and the Tsubasa kid. They were going to be a study group. Of course the Tsubasa, show-off, prodigy would be chosen for the group. And same with Annabeth and Vincent. I immediately noticed that they were my only rivals for those subjects. Which is why I took steps to weaken each of them. The idiot Tsubasa failed to be allured by my hotness. That boy wouldn't know sexy if it f*cked him in the *ss. At least my plans for Vincent and Annabeth went well. It's like I'm collecting wood to prepare for a fire. But that Tsubasa kid is trying to negate my effect, probably plotting my downfall too. Then comes little nice girl Reyna. That b*tch, decided that this year she would be better than me in genjutsu, the only class I had a chance at! Then she get's chosen for the special study group. Thankfully, Vincent and Annabeth are still at it, so they probably won't be able to get much done. But I still hate the fact that Reyna always wants to be on top. She doesn't even need it. She's an only child, now that her sister left them, and has two parents who devote all their time to her. She gets enough attention at home, and she still wants more here too, f*ckin attention wh*re! She doesn't spare any for the ones who do. Like the ones with only a mom left at home, when she is there at all. The ones with a mom who's always to busy, with work. The one whose mom says, "Oh wow honey another silver medal. Great work" as they're filing papers, without a second glance or smile.

What's this, my cheeks are wet? No I can't be crying. Rosanna made me promise not to cry. Tears are for the weak and I am not weak. I'm strong, I'm strong. I'm stronger than Reyna. I'm stronger than all of them. I just have to make them see. I'll just have to make regret choosing Reyna. if the group doesn't advance, then he'll realize something must be wrong, and he'll spot Reyna as the weak link. I'll just have to stir up a little more drama. What's a pile of wood without a flame. And it only takes one spark to start a wildfire.

Reyna's POV

I sat in genjutsu class waiting for the class to end. It's not like I hated genjutsu. I love it the most of all my classes. and , our genjutsu teach, is… interesting. Each day she wore a very flamboyant outfit. One day, making use of every possible shade of purple and pink, and another day in ghostly black with white frills. She speaks in a dramatic voice and makes extreme body and hand gestures as she moves around the classroom, or as she refers to it, 'the stage'. She makes references to old plays and movies. One time I tried doing research and found a few books. Apparently there was this really famous actress a few years ago, naked Donika. And I noticed that all the costumes she wore were the outfits came to class in. Not many people our age would know her, so all of 's references were pointless. But I guess it's more for her sake than ours. I guess some fans just don't quit.

The real reason I wanted class to end was because I wanted to hang out with my new friends. Well, when I say friends, I mean Vincent - er - I mean, Vince, Annie and Taylor, who aren't exactly friends with me yet, and more of just group partners. And when I say hang out, I mean train. Actually, when I say train, it's more like try to help Taylor keep Vince and Annie from killing each other. So far this 'study group' hasn't exactly been getting us any progress with our abilities yet. Even then, I'm okay if I don't graduate early. As long as I don't spend another year alone again. This year is different. This year there are people.

 _Ring Ring_

Yes there's the bell! I walked out of the classroom slowly, so that Taylor, Vince, and Annie could group up at one spot first, so that I could meet them there.

"The class exits, leaving Mara Lee alone in the classroom." announces loudly as we leave.

I began to search for them after I got out. Usually, the three of them are already talking somewhere and when I arrive, we leave to Annie's farm. But today I only saw Taylor at the usual spot. It took a while to notice Vince and Annie standing at opposite sides of the yard, glaring at each other.

"Look they're coming now." Taylor said as I reached him, "I don't feel good about this."

They were a few yards away from us, before they both stopped.

"What the f*ck did you call me!" Annie shouted.

"I should be asking you that!" Vince replied.

Other students began to gather around them, slowly forming a ring.

"Did you just stick your middle finger up at me!" Vince yelled.

"I see, so you're a jerk, a liar, and a hypocrite," Annie started, "I didn't stick my finger at you. And I'm not immature like you, accusing others of doing the things you're doing yourself!"

The ring of people had gotten thicker by then.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted in unison.

"That's it! You're gonna get it!" Vince began to run up to Annie with his fist aiming right at her.

"Not unless I have something to do about it!" Annie said as she jumped back many feet and started to chant something, "Agemica, protect me from thine enemies". I recognized that as one of the spells we learned in magicry. And just as it should, a glass-like rectangle appeared in front of Annie, just in time as Vince's punch was about to reach her. His fist hit the shield, and though it protected Annie, it started to crack. A magic shield is only as strong as the mana you put into it and the time used to prepare it.

Vince stepped back and planted his feet in a stance, "Oh, so you're gonna use magic in this! I see, then take a bit of this!" Vince started to put his hands together and closed his eyes to concentrate. Suddenly, a vine shot out from the ground and wrapped around one of Annie's legs. Vince pulled his arm back, causing the vine to pull, and make Annie trip.

However, Annie put her hands out in front of her, and when she landed, she continued the fall into a flip. Then, she too put her hands together to do a move. When she opened her eyes, there were a few small spheres of water floating around her. One by one she launched that at Vince. He dodged three of them but the last one hit.

"Ha! Is that all you got!" Vince said has he wiped his wet hair away from his face.

Annie took no time in responding, and instead manipulated the puddles under Vince, causing him to trip, "No, I still have plenty more!"

But Vince quickly reacted to the new assault, and two new vines sprung up from the ground to keep his body from hitting the ground.

"Oh man we have to stop this!" Taylor said to me, "How did this even happen? They're both accusing each other of things that never happened. Reyna, we have to think of something. You're really smart, do you have any ideas?" He asked.

I tried to analyze the situation. I found it hard to believe that either one of the two would be able to hear the other's insult from across the yard. This confused me, along with the fact that they both thought they stuck a middle finger at each other, while I, along with the rest of the crowd, could easily see that neither did so. Something's wrong here. Suddenly I had an idea. I focused my mana on our surroundings. I was right, I sensed someone using genjutsu. I couldn't pinpoint who, though I felt mana being used. Otorian and visual genjutsu. Someone, was trying to get Vince and Annie to fight..

Quickly I turned to Taylor, "Genjutsu! Someone here was using genjutsu on them!"

I saw Taylor's eyes light up, "That's it! But we still don't know how we can stop this! It's too late now that the genjutsu has already influenced them!"

I don't know what came over me, but my body decided to move on its own. I started running towards the middle of the circle, as Vince and Annie each threw an attack. I found myself in the middle of both of them, with both attacks already released, too late to stop. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I saw both Vince and Annie's regretful looks as they realized their attacks were coming for me. I saw the crowd's surprise as they saw the quiet shy girl run into the middle of a fight. I closed my eyes tight as I awaited the impact.

But there wasn't one. I opened my eyes to see someone's back. I saw the sheathed sword and realized it was Taylor. In both his arms were shields. He must have ran up after me, and made the shields just in time to protect me. Finally, speed went back to normal.

"Whew, that was close Reyna." Taylor said as he tuned back to face me, and flashed me a nervous smile.

"What is going on here!" I hear from outside the circle. Suddenly everyone starts running away, leaving the four of us alone with the owner of the voice. I looked behind me to see , "You four, have some explaining to do."

Five minutes later we found ourselves in the headmaster's office.

paced around the room, fiddling with a pen, "I honestly have no idea how this could have happened," he finally said, "May any of you care to explain?"

"That one started it!" Vince and Annie pointed fingers at each other.

Then Taylor rose his hand for permission to speak, and said, " , you see, Vince and Annie, kind of...um… hate each other…but-"

"But that's still no reason to start a fight, on school property, abusing the powers we taught you." interrupted.

"I know, I know," Taylor began, "It's just...someone was using genjutsu on them."

"And how do you know this?" asked.

Taylor turned to me for an explanation, again, with a nervous smile. I built up some courage before saying, "I used sensory magic and found that someone was using genjutsu. I couldn't sense from who but I figured out that someone was using otorian and visual genjutsu on Vince and Annie," I turned to Vince and Annie, "You guys didn't really insult each other, someone just made you think you did."

"I see," Headmaster said, nodding, "Very smart of you Reyna! But who would have done such a thing?"

I thought for awhile. It's only been the third week of school. It hasn't even been a month yet. No one in our class should be capable of such advanced genjutsu yet, other than me and Tania. But it couldn't have been Tania. She would never do anything so mean. And why would she want Vince and Annie to fight. She was in the crowd though, smiling. Of course, so were the other kids, eager to see a good fight. But why would she be smiling as her friends fight? I was too confused.

"I don't know , but hopefully it won't happen again." I answered,

Eventually let us go. Once we exited the building, Taylor turned to speak to me.

"Wow Reyna you really are amazing."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I would still be thinking Annie said that." Vince said.

"Me too. But you're still not off the hook for calling me a prissy princess." Annie said.

"I don't get what you're talking about. I said you're like a princess, but not that you're prissy. Anyways, you still called me a stupid beast!"

"That's wrong too! I said you're a beast, but I never meant that you're stupid."

"There's been a few misunderstandings these past few weeks, but at least this last one was solved a little by Reyna." Taylor said, smiling.

"Thanks Reyna." Vince and Annie said, also smiling.

I could tell my face was getting pink. Why am I so embarrassed! Wait, am I smiling? Is this what Suzanne told me about?

"Come on Reyna, cheer up, smile!" My older sister Suzanne said.

"How come you always smile Suzie? Why is it so easy for you?" I asked.

"It's 'cause I'm in love!" She exclaimed, spinning around. "When you're in love you can't help but always smile!"

"But what if I'm not in love, and I still want to smile?" I asked.

"Then you go with the next best thing after love. Friendship!" She told me, "Make some friends. It doesn't have to be too much, as long as you know that you love to be with them. Just look at me and Rosanna! I've been smiling long before I met Trent, and it's not because of love, but because of Rosanna being there with me."

I'm smiling now. Is it because I've made friends? I looked at the Taylor, Annie, and Vince. Then once again at Taylor. Or is it because I've found love. I liked his smile the best. It made me feel warmer. Maybe I do like him. But it doesn't matter. He would never like me back. Right? Even if he did, that would only be worse. I can't let someone else fall in love with me. It'll only hurt him if or when he learns about my secret. I can't forgive myself if I hurt someone else because of my own problem. I should forget about falling in love with Taylor. It's for his sake. It's for the best.

A Lesson on Genjutsu, with:

"I am a woman of many arts and skills. Acting, singing, dancing. While I am excellent in all of them, I chose to follow the path of genjutsu."

"Genjutsu is a skill that is rarely mastered, though it can be your most loyal ally. Genjutsu, is actually a subcategory of magicry. However, it is such a broad and magnificent segment, that it is absolute enough to hold itself up on its own. The energy used to make use of genjutsu, is actually a mix of nagare and mana, in order to create a more beautiful energy. There are plenty of types of genjutsu, but most of them revolve around tricks. One main purpose of genjutsu is illusion. Most illusions trick the targets sight, through visual genjutsu, though genjutsu can cover other senses too, like hearing and even touch. Hypnosis, is also a form of genjutsu. It can be used to control other people, into doing whatever your heart desires. The fact that genjutsu requires precise control of nagare and mana, in addition to above average intelligence, few people master the art of genjutsu. Even then, most people learn at least a few genjutsu spells, since it is such a mighty power. Okay children, class is dismissed. By the way, the person you see before you is not really me, and is nothing but an illusion created by yours truly. I am not really here. Farewell till the morrow after, when we shall meet again." And with her last words she disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

A/N: What'd you all think? Was it good enough for now? If it wasn't, at least next chapter, we get some backstories. We get to learn a little (but not all) about Vince and Annie, and how they entered TCTA. :)


	6. Azure and Viridian

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: As the title suggests, this chapter is going to be about Vince and Annie, so let's see what they haven't told us about. :)

 **Chapter Six: Azure and Viridian**

Annie's POV

After that incident, things have gotten better. The next week, when we practiced together… we actually managed to practice, and not only that, but we managed to practice together! I can't believe I'm saying this, but me and Vince are actually getting along now. And even though it's only been a week since the day we fought, all four of us have gotten so much stronger together. It's amazing how great they are at their specialties. And it's so easy for me to help them too. We're starting to connect with each other more easily. Even Reyna, is starting to start conversations on her own now. I felt so comfortable with these people. That's probably why it was so easy to tell them about myself.

"Hey Annie," Vince said as we ate some of dad's cookies after an intense practice, "I'm not sure how I should phrase this… so that it won't be too blunt… but why do you live on a farm?"

Taylor and Reyna both smacked their palms onto their foreheads.

"What he means to say is..." Taylor started, "...um, why hasn't your dad sold the farm to the government, so they can use the area?"

"I heard they're willing to pay a lot of money to get this last piece of land for their construction." Reyna added, "I feel like I would rather live in a regular house than a farm."

"It's not too great of a story but I can tell you how it is with me, my dad, and this farm." I said, thinking back to that day before I was enrolled into TCTA

 _RING RING RING RING!_

I rolled over and opened my tired eyes.

 _RING RING RING RING!_

I pulled the pillow over my head hoping it would buffer the noise.

 _RING RING RING RING!_

Oh shut up already I'm awake! I slapped my hand onto the alarm and groaned as I rolled over, successfully dropping myself onto the floor with a thump. Like every morning I reluctantly got out of bed. I walked over to my mirror to tie my hair into a ponytail and put on some clothes. Satisfied with my appearance, I started out the door.

"Annie come downstairs I got your pancakes ready!"

"Coming right down dad!" Dad's pancakes are the only incentives that can get me up in the morning.

"Morning dad." I said as I reached the end of the stairs.

"Good morning." Though he sounded happy to the normal ear, I sensed something different in his voice.

I quickly sat down and eagerly accepted the plate dad offered me. I drooled at the sight of the soft, warm discs of gold, as I poured a large helping of syrup. As I ate, I notice my dad glancing at me every now and then. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Annie, I want you to go to training school."

"What do you mean dad!"

"Honey, please listen -" I didn't let him continue.

"We can't afford to enroll me into training school, and we don't have to."

"Annie please-"

"I mean it dad! You don't have to do this. I'm not a kid anymore. I know I can't be a hero. I know I have to support our farm!"

"Annie", I looked up at him and decided to hear him out, "Please, trust me. I know, that you've been dreaming of being a hero since forever. I know, you struggled to make the decision to continue your education. I know, that it will be a big mistake, to pull you away from your dreams."

I was almost convinced. But then I remembered, "But what about the-"

"Money?," Dad finished for me, "I already thought of that. I've been saving money for a long time now, preparing for this."

I couldn't think of any other reason not to go. But I still wasn't at ease. "Dad, I might need a little time to think it over."

"That's fine with me. I want you to make whatever choice you want. Just know that I'll only be happy if you're happy with your choice."

After I finished my meal I washed my plate and headed out towards to fields. Although the work is tiring, it's also very quiet, and peaceful. It helps clear the head, to make room for new thoughts. I began to think about how we've gotten where we are now.

My mom disappeared when I was a year old. I don't remember anything about her, and I havn't learned much since then. Dad doesn't like to talk about who she was, or what happened to her. I can't help but think that he doesn't tell me what might hurt me. Maybe my mom abandoned us. Maybe she wasn't a good person. Or maybe she left because of me. All I know is that after she was gone, my dad lost a lot of things. That's why we live on a farm. It's really small to be honest, and we don't make much, only barely getting by each year. But I don't care. I've lived on this farm for as long as I can remember. It's not just a home, it's a part of my memories. Dad said memories are things we have to hold on too. They're not things we can sell. That's another part of dad's past he doesn't like to talk about. That was what dad told me, when the government wanted to buy our house at first. But dad doesn't seem to trust the government to begin with. It's more than that. He despises them. So every month, when the men in black suits knock on our door, I go to my room and dad opens the door. Sometimes there's shouting, but either way, eventually the men go away.

I have been planning on going on the path of education once I graduated my basic academy. Education is the safest choice. It paves the way for a stable supply of money, and if I want to support of farm, I need something stable. On the other hand, I had been dreaming of being a hero since I was a little kid. How could I not! A hero's life is full of adventure, action, and surprises. I didn't want to live an ordinary life.

I soon worked up a sweat so I decided to roll up my sleeves, revealing the tattoo. An intricate blue design laying a little below my wrist. I don't know how I got it but it has been there for as long as I can remember. Dad said angels came at night and placed the mark, though obviously I can't believe that. Even then, I can't help but smile at the thought. Dad always has a way to make me happy. He knows just what to say and do to make my tears go away.

"Dad," I said as I reentered the house. It was already late and the sun was setting behind me. "I'll go!" I ran up to my dad and gave him a hug. He was a little surprised at first but quickly

embraced me as well.

Vince's POV

I used to think me and Annie were complete opposites. But we're a lot more similar than I thought. The day after she told us her story, we decided to meet up again. Now that we're more friendlier with each other, the four of us hang out outside of school and our training sessions. I feel I could tell them anything. That's why I was ready to tell my secret too.

"Man this food is awesome!" Annie said as we ate our lunch at a small cafe.

"Not as good as 's cooking though." Taylor said.

"I don't think anything can beat his food." Reyna added.

"That's not fair, you haven't tasted his competition yet." I said, "I bet you guys'll like my moms food more than 's!"

"Oh really?" Annie asked, "Prove it!"

"Of course, let's go to my house, and we'll let Reyna and Taylor choose their favorite!" I announced.

"I'm not going to say no to good food." Taylor said.

And that's how we ended up in my bedroom/living room. I told mom that my friends would be coming over before I left the house so she had food already prepared when we got there. After we ate and after mom left for work, all the was left was the four of us and a dead silence.

"Pretty nice place you have here." Annie eventually said.

"No need to lie I know it's a dump." I told her.

"It's not a dump…" Taylor said, "It's… just… cozy?" He said, looking to Reyna for help.

"It's okay, really." I said, "I just thought I should show you how I live since Annie showed us how she does."

"That's cool," Annie said, "Then what's your story. Every cr*ppy house has a tale to tell."

And so my tale was told, reminding me of that day before I was enrolled into TCTA.

"Wake up Vince breakfast is ready!"

I heard my mom calling from the room over, but I didn't want to interrupt my sleep yet.

"Vince!"

"Coming mom!" I groggily opened my eyes at stared up at the weary ceilings. Slowly I sat up and turned to get out of bed. _Another day another dollar_. I slipped on some clothes that seemed the most bearable and could smell my mom's awesome breakfast immediately. The only thing that puts a smile on my face every morning is my mom's delicious pancakes.

"Hey mom."

"Good morning Vince. Here's your breakfast."

As I sat down I grabbed the syrup and poured a...overly generous amount of it.

"Vince, I have something I've wanted to tell you."

I looked up from my plate and saw her serious expression, "What's up mom."

After a short silence, she decided to let it out,"I want to enroll you into training school."

I almost choked on my pancakes when I heard what she said. I gulped down some water before opening my mouth to object, though she wouldn't let me.

"I want you to go to training school. I know, we were planning for you to continue your studies, but I know that you really don't want to. I know you are holding in your urge to want to learn combat, for the sake of getting money for the two of us. I know we live in, not so good conditions, but Vince, I trust you. I know it's a risky career, but I believe in you."

Once she had finished I spoke up, "Mom, you're right about me wanting to go to training school, but I know I can't. What about the rent? We have to pay that. We are already a little behind."

"It's okay, I can handle it. Last night my boss decided to give me a raise. I also found a great job, so I'm quitting my other one. Things are looking up for us Vince! Instead of being a 3 job family, we can be a 2 job family!" She stood up and took her plate to the sink. "Vince, I want you to follow your dreams. Think about it for a while. I don't need your answer yet."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while as I finished my pancakes. As I reached the door to leave for my newspaper run. I grabbed my bike and set out on the road. I've become so used to these trips, my hands automatically know how and when to turn, leaving me with my thoughts.

I don't know anything about my dad. Something happened to him when I was a baby and me and my mom have never seen him since then. Mom doesn't ever mention him, and I don't want to force her to tell me something she doesn't want to. Instead I'm left with my own thoughts on how my dad could have been. Was he kind, or cruel? Did he leave us for our sake or his own. Maybe he didn't want to have a kid. Or maybe mom took me with her to leave him. He could have been abusive. Maybe he burned the tattoo on to me.

My mysterious green tattoo, a cool but random design on my forearm. Mom said aliens came from space and put the sign there to remember to bring back their overlord. Mom can say some of the most craziest things! I began to remember all the time I spent with my mom. How she would always look at the brighter side. How she can easily brighten up a bad day. How she always smiles even though we have a suckish life. She doesn't want to live a successful life. She wants to live a happy one. As I threw the last newspaper, I sped back home thrusting the door open, to see my mom making dinner.

"I'll go."

And with that she immediately put down the dish and came to embrace me. I felt a little embarrassed, but I wanted to make mom happy, so I hugged her back too. The future looks a little brighter now. I might grow up to be an epic hero. And I'll make mom proud. Who says we can't be happy and successful? I'm going to be a legend.

A Lesson on Weaponry, with:

"Being an old man, like , I have not fought an enemy in much too long. My tired old bones are not fit for combat any more. But my knowledge is still fit to pass on to others."

"Weapons can be used in combat normally, as you would think. The throwing of knives, the clashing of swords, the swinging of axes. However weapons have a greater potential as well. Nowadays, most weapons are enchanted. This allows them to cooperate with you and your element or magic. A compatibility is built into them. So a person with wind nature can use a weapon with wind compatibility, and it would strengthen their attacks. You release nagare into the weapon and it assist you as you create your attack. Weapons also lessen the time needed to form the move. Thus, you can make a wind slash with only a strike of a sword rather than taking a few precious seconds creating the attack normally. However, your nature does not necessarily have to match the weapons nature. For example, imagine a lightning user who happens to hate lightning. Rather than forcing himself to use a lightning weapons, he can use an earth weapon, and the weapon would use earth instead of lightning. It will take the lightning nagare and change it to earth for you. One downside is that it would take much more nagare than average for any attack so you will have weaker blows, for more energy. It's not an efficient idea but it is still out there. In addition, there are weapons made for magicry, like the most common one, wands. These also speed the time needed for spells, though they don't have any nature compatibility. It absorbs mana as other weapons absorbs nagare."

"That is all for today. Like magicry and chikara, weaponry has a vast variety. There are thousands of types of weapons, and hopefully you'll all find one that fits you. You're weapon preference describes who you are as a person, and as your instructor, I want to get to know all of you."

A/N: The next chapter is one of my favorite ones. Taylor is my favorite character, and next chapter really gets on your feels! It hurts me just thinking about it!


	7. Tsubasa

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: PLEASE PREPARE YOUR FEELS!

 **Chapter Seven: Tsubasa**

Taylor's POV

Her violet eyes capture my own brown ones. When I get a glimpse of her warm smile, I lose all control. Her light purple hair curls over her shoulders and back like water over a shoreline. I can't help but admit that I love her. But not to her face. That would be embarrassing. Obviously she'll reject me. And I don't want to create an awkward atmosphere in our group. It's probably best for the group if I don't say anything to Reyna.

Even if I can't ask Reyna out, I can't deny how close we've gotten. All of us. Going into TCTA, I never thought I'd actually make any real friends. I thought I'd only be surrounded by people who wanted to be with me because I was Trent's younger brother. People would only like me because I'm a Tsubasa. But I've found people I can trust. They're people I don't feel nervous around anymore. People who deserve to know more about me.

"Well since you two have already shown us where you each live, I thought I should do the same." I told Vince and Annie as they, along with Reyna, followed me to my home.

"Wow I wonder how you're house is going to look like." Annie said.

"There's no need to keep you guessing, because we've just arrived." I said, stopping at Tamashii City Orphanage.

There was a brief silence, until Reyna spoke, "Well, aren't you going to show us around?"

We walked around, and I introduced them to some of the other kids there. There weren't any kids our age. Most of them are adopted while they're younger. There have been countless adoption offers to me too, but I deny all of them. I've told the owner of the orphanage, and she understands how I feel. I still don't think I'm ready to start a new family. If I gain new parents, and new siblings, it's like my old ones are being forgotten. So for now I just help around the foster home. At some point we decided to sit on the benches in the yard and eat some lunch.

"Hey Taylor," Vince said, "The three of us have been wondering for a while now, and we wanted to know-" he paused for a while trying to build suspense, "Why is that sword on your back always kept sheathed?"

I was caught off guard, since I was actually going to answer that question anyways later on. Annie spoke to add on to Vince.

"Yeah, we thought it's kind of strange that you carry around a sword you never use. You use the other two swords on your sides during training and for morphing. But we've never even seen the one on your back."

Reyna tapped my shoulder, "Um...I think I can guess the sword's name, I mean, because of your brother. I'm guessing it's the famous Tsubasa blade, isn't it?"

I was pretty surprised, that she knew about the Tsubasa blade, although plenty of people know about it actually. I saw their intent eyes on me waiting to here the reason, so I began my story.

Nine year old me watched my older brother in awe as he sparred with multiple opponents at once. Trent Tsubasa easily disarmed and defeated each one without breaking a sweat. This cycle went on for a while, until his partners were too tired to continue. Then usually everyone would rest, eat, and go home. However today was a little different.

Today a new person was left sparring with Trent after everyone else had left. She fought with quick, almost subtle moves. Even as I watched as an outsider, it was impossible for me to predict or even notice her strikes. The red eyed girl with short red boycut hair fought with such grace and accuracy.

"Go Rosanna!" Another girl cheered her friend on from the sidelines, next to me. Her long rich raven hair was a complete contrast to her best friend's hair. "You can beat him!" She yelled.

"Suzanne," I said, "Do you actually think Rosanna can beat Trent?"

"Of course not," She replied, "Trent is amazing at everything. Plus he's so hot!"

I didn't see how his temperature would affect his fighting, so I chose to ignore that part.

"But I can't just not cheer for my best friend! It's what we do. She could beat anyone else, just not Trent." She added.

Trent Tsubasa, Suzanne Simanei, and Rosanna Heathers. The only three first year graduates from TCTA from their year. While they were great at all five subjects, Trent obviously specialized in weaponry, while Rosanna specialized in close combat and Suzanne in genjutsu.

"That was amazing big bro!" I cheered once Rosanna was fallen on the floor.

"Thanks Taylor." Trent said as he offered a hand to pick Rosanna up.

"I'm not some weak girl who needs a man to pick her up. I can get up myself." Rosanna said, getting to her feet on her own.

"Rose you were so amazing too!" Suzanne said running up to hug her. Then she turned to Trent and hugged him too. "And Trent you looked so sexy while you were fighting!"

My older brother's face started to flush pink until Suzanne let go.

"Um… thanks?" He replied.

"Big bro, why don't you ever use the Tsubasa Sword when you're fighting?" I asked, pointing at the sword sheathed on Trent's back.

"No I can't use the Tsubasa Sword against my friends. It can only be used against enemies."

"Really? I can't wait until I get to use the Tsubasa Sword one day, and Ill fight enemies."

"In your dreams little kid." Suzanne told me, "You'll only inherit the sword once Trent dies, and that's not going to happen till you're like 90. By then you'll be too old to use it yourself."

"What? Really! That's not fair! I want to be able to use the Tsubasa Sword!" I cried.

"It's okay Taylor, I'll let borrow it every now and then once you're older. Maybe when you graduate training school." Trent said.

"Yes! I can't wait! But thats so far away from now. It's going to take forever."

"Forever is not as far away as you think. Now come on, let's go home now."

We said bye to the two girls and went our ways. On the way home I thought about the Tsubasa Sword. It's been passed through Tsubasa ancestry as a family heirloom for countless generations. A beautiful golden blade, crafted into the shape of an angel's wing. It's metal is special, making it extremely light and agile, along with a precise fine edge. According to legends, it was created from ichor, the golden blood of the gods. While that's probably a myth and not true, I do know that it is made from a substance so rich and pure, it is valuable enough to murder for.

My parents died protecting the Tsubasa blade when I was four. We didn't have any other close relatives, so my older brother and I went to the orphanage, and he took care of me and the sword. Eventually he enrolled into TCTA, and quickly gained fame for being a weapon master prodigy, soon after he graduated. Of course, fame can bring danger with it. Especially since our family holds the Tsubasa sword, a treasure among weapons.

The next day, a group of men came over to the field where Trent was training. Trent told me to stay to the side and talk to Suzanne. But as she spoke about Trent, I zoned her out to listen to the whispers my brother and the men shared between themselves. I couldn't hear much of it, but I got the sense of what they were talking about. The men were offering a cheap price for the sword. My brother wouldn't take their deal. He said he would never sell the sword. Not for any price.

"What about the price of life?" One of the men told him.

"You don't stand a chance against me." Trent answered.

"Oh, not your life…" He replied, "Another that you value more than your own."

After that they left, and so did we. For the next few days, Trent would not let me out of the orphanage. At the end of the week Trent said we would be moving somewhere else. It was a small home we found. It was still in Tamashii City, but further away from everyone else. Some of Trent's friends still visited us every now and then. Especially Rosanna and Suzanne. Things were quiet and normal for a while. Until that one day.

We were out in the field, Trent was teaching me some new moves. When Rosanna and Suzanne ran up to us.

"There's trouble!" Suzanne shouted, "Those guys are back. And they brought their whole group."

"They figured out where you were hiding. We have to leave now." Rosanna said.

"No, I have to finish this. I can't keep forcing Taylor to run away with me. He needs to be safe." Trent told them.

"Suzie, take Taylor into the basement and stay there. Neither of you should leave until one of us come back to get you." Rosanna said.

"Are you crazy! This is my fault! I can't let you two fight all those people on your own. I'll take Taylor to the basement, but I'm coming back to help you." She replied.

"No I don't want you to…" Rosanna looked at me before continuing, "you know what'll happen if you stay. This is too many opponents, and they're all much stronger than we're used to. You are someone I want to protect, not someone I'm willing to lose."

"I can't lose you either." Suzanne said, "You're my best friend Rose. And you two Trent. You know I'm in love with you. Even if it's one sided, I can't let you go without me either."

"I know you love me. And that's exactly why I can't let you go the same way I do." Trent told her.

"See Suzie. you have to listen to us. Go to the basement with Taylor and don't let him out. Me and Trent will handle everything here." Rosanna said.

"I can't let you stay with me either." Trent told Rosanna, "I care about your life just as much as I do to Suzanne. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you left this world because of me."

"No Trent, you can't handle all of them yourself. Let me-" Rosanne was cut off when my brother through the Tsubasa Sword to her; it's blue and silver sheath landing in her arms.

"Take Tsubasa, Taylor, and Suzanne to the basement. I won't lose any of you. Promise me all of you will stay safe."

"Trent!" Suzanne called out.

"Promise me!" He shouted.

I didn't know what was happening at all. I'd never seen my brother yell like that. But when he turned to me, his expression was soft and happy.

"It's gonna be alright little bro. Just hold on for a bit"

We stayed in the basement for a long time. I tried to keep track. Five minutes. Fifteen. Half and hour. And hour. Throughout the whole time I was listening. At first it was silent, though after a while, I could hear the muffled sounds of battle through the thick walls. We waited another half hour after things went quiet outside, before getting out.

Blood. Corpses. Death. Everywhere I looked, there were bodies of the thugs, with blood oozing out of them. Some had lost limbs, others were completely mutilated. The sight alone made my stomach turn. And the smell triggered the vomiting and retching.

I searched around to see if my brother was anywhere to be found. My brother was bound to be standing somewhere, tall and mighty, surrounded by his defeated foes. I would be there to give him a big hug. But when I finally found him, I fell to my knees, and cried. For a half hour I cried. Eventually the authorities came and cleaned things up. More than 600. That was the body count. 679 bodies to be exact including my brother's own. He had no significant weapon other than the knives and bland swords on hand. Trent fought and killed 678 men before he finally died of blood loss. Throughout the whole funeral I could only hear Trent's last words to me. 'It's gonna be alright little bro. Just hold on for a bit'.

And I did hold on. I held on to Tsubasa. I've held on to it all these years. I should have hid it away. I'm not strong enough to protect it on my own. Not even my brother was strong enough. So why should I keep it with me? The reason is not so simple. It's just that, I have a feeling, that Trent would want me to keep it. I feel like if I'm not the guardian of Tsubasa then I would ruin it's purity. But I'm still not strong enough. I'm still not worthy to use Tsubasa. Until I feel like Tsubasa accepts me as it's owner, I will not use it. There will be a moment when it will accept me. And when that time comes, I will be prepared. I will give my life to protect Tsubasa, just as my parents did. Just as Trent did.

A Lesson on Taijutsu, with:

"I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS SHORT AND SIMPLE SINCE I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU WANT TO LEAVE RIGHT AWAY. TAIJUTSU IS PUNCHING AND KICKING PEOPLE! BUT NOT JUST PUNCHING AND KICKING PEOPLE! IT'S PUNCHING AND KICKING PEOPLE WITH STYLE! WE CAN PUNCH AND KICK PEOPLE WITH OUR HANDS ON FIRE! WE CAN PUNCH AND KICK PEOPLE WITH LIGHT LASER PULSES! YOU HAVE TO KNOW HOW TO PUNCH AND KICK PEOPLE CORRECTLY! I'M HERE TO TEACH YOU ALL HOW TO PUNCH AND KICK PEOPLE CORRECTLY! BUT FOR NOW, SEE YA!"

A/N: *Cries in sadness and despair* Then kicks the door open and tells it straight XD. Next chapter is for Reyna right? NOPE! But the next chapter is still amazing! We finally get some answers for what happened in the first chapter! And the romantic tensions goes crazy! :)


	8. When Two Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: Some humor, some romance, then BAM the surprise! Wait, I shouldn't spoil what you're about to read! :)

 **Chapter Eight: When Two Worlds Collide**

Vince's POV

It's been an amazing month since we've started working together as an actual group. We were all getting so much stronger because of each other. I feel so great just being with them. It's a little hard, even now, to admit, that I feel my best when I'm with Annie. It's weird. I used to have a crush on her. But that was before I got to know her. Then I hated her guts… until I got to know the real her. Then we became friends. And I feel like we gradually rolling down a hill, no something better than just friends. It's like I'm falling in love again. But this time it's for real. Not just a stupid crush. But it's stronger. I've never been in love like this before, so this feels so new. I can't describe how I feel when I'm with her. It's like we're bonded in some other way. It's like the world knows something about the two of us that we don't know ourselves. Whatever the reason, I was planning on making my move today. We were studying our notes for an upcoming written test. All four of us were together, surrounded by the books and papers n Annie's room.

"Okay then," Annie started, "What nature is the best suited for healing?"

"Easy, plant right?" Reyna answered.

"Correct!" Taylor replied. Then he thought for a bit before saying, "Wait a minute, doesn't that mean that Vince should major in healing?"

"Yeah you could be a male nurse. A murse!" Annie added, causing an eruption of laughter from everyone, but me.

"No way am I gunna be a nurse!" I said, feeling myself getting red.

"You won't have to be, you'll be a murse!" Reyna said within breaks of muffled giggles.

"Okay guys come one next question," Annie said, stifling more laughter, "Let's see, how about, what is the spell for temporary sealing? This is for you Taylor."

"That's easy, eskejupuo umpantae lestilo." Taylor replied.

"Wow, you're good at memorizing spells!" I asked, "How do you do it!"

"Oh, I forgot! I should have thought of this earlier! I borrowed a book on magic spells from the library. It's really simple, the book is organized it makes it so much easier."

Reyna suddenly looked at Taylor with surprise, "You don't mean _Expressate Magicry_ do you! I have the same book at home! I should have brought it with me!"

"No it's okay," Taylor said, "Actually I left mine in my backpack, so I can go get it now from the other room."

As he got up from his seat, Reyna grabbed his arm. When he looked back at her she said, "Um… how about I come with you. You know, to help you get it?"

"Oh...um… sure why not?" Taylor responded nervously.

I know I'm not an expert at love but it's hard not to tell that the two of them are falling for each other. And why wouldn't they. They're both smart and kind and sort of shy. Me and Annie looked at each other, exchanging the same, _this-is-gunna-be-good_ look. After they left, the room became kind of… quiet. Until Annie interrupted it.

Annie's POV

It was pretty awkwards after Reyna and Taylor left the room. Don't get me wrong, I want them to spend more time together, alone. But they were also sort of the glue that kept me and Vince together. Without them, we tend to slip apart. So I had to say something.

"So… things have changed a lot with us." I said.

Vince looked up in surprise, "Oh, yeah. All of us have gotten so much stronger! Instead of only being awesome in one subject we're more rounded."

"Yeah that too. But I mean more like our...um… relationship," I think relationship wasn't the right word, I panicked after that, "Like I don't mean a _relationship_ relationship! I mean how we used to hate each other from a single silly thing and fight all the time and annoy each other for no reason and...now look at us. We've gotten really close."

Vince's POV

I knew what she meant at first when she said we've changed but I didn't really want to mention how we used to be. Those weren't exactly our friendliest times together. It was not the sort of thing I wanted to bring up.

"Oh yeah, that too. Man we were really pissed off at each other. And it wasn't even a big thing. It was like a small snowball rolling down a hill, getting bigger and bigger. I remember you calling me a savage beast and I called you a pretty princess-"

"Pretty?" Annie asked questionably, "I don't remember you calling me a _pretty_ princess."

 _F*CK!_ "Ah! I meant to say prissy!" Oh man! How could I have let that slip! "You know like thinking you're always on top!" _Why am I so stupid!_

Annie's POV

I was surprised by Vince's mistake.. He looked very embarrassed immediately after and started turning very red. I blushed too. I don't think it's really a mistake.

"It's okay Vince." After I said that he looked less embarrassed and gave a weak smile, "You know, I didn't think you were really _that_ savage. More like strong. You were actually kind of nice. And now that I really know you, you're a lot more cuter-" _F*ck!_ _Did I just say cuter!?_

"Did you just say cuter?"

 _F*ck! F*ck! F*ck!_

Vince's POV

Did she just say cuter? It was probably just a mistake like mine. But, why would she say cuter by accident? Was she thinking of the word cute in the back of her head? Could she have been thinking about me? No, that's stupid. I looked at her and her eyes locked on to mine. Her beautiful blue eyes. Maybe it's not that stupid. I decided to make my move. This was the perfect chance. I could feel it in the air. I closed my eyes and leaned closer.

Annie's POV

Why did I say that! He's gonna think I'm a weirdo! Wait he's looking at me. Those eyes. Those amazing green eyes. Suddenly, I realized, this was my chance. I closed my eyes and leaned closer.

Reyna's POV

What did I do! I shouldn't have offered to go with him. I'll seem too needy. I'm going to scare him away! I shouldn't even want this! Not with my secret. Doing this will only make it harder in the future. But I can't hold myself back. I want to be with him. I want him to love me back. We walked into the room where we left our bags. I wasn't focused so I tripped over something and started falling.

"Ah!" I said, shutting my eyes awaiting impact. But instead, I was was floating, cushioned by his arms. I opened my eyes to see the floor below me. I looked up and saw his face.

"Woah careful there you almost fell." He said smiling.

"Oh! Sorry!" I stood up realizing he was still holding me, "Thank you for catching me."

"No problem, but your glasses fell off." He said

I didn't even notice! I looked down and saw them on the floor. I reached down to pick it up, not realizing Taylor had the same idea.

 _Thud!_

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

After our heads collided we both sprung up rubbing them to relieve the pain. Oh no, this is so embarrassing! As I kept rubbing a little longer Taylor bent down again to pick up my glasses.

"Here you go." He said handing them to me.

"Thanks…" My hand went towards his as I reached for them. But before my hand could reluctantly leave the warmth of his hand, he held mine tight.

I looked up at him in surprise.

Taylor's POV

I should feel glad about having Reyna come with me. Even if it's only for a short errand, it's some time for us alone. We've been with Annie and Vince nonstop, and it's never only us. Of course, it won't make any difference though. I should just stop trying to get Reyna, since she obviously wouldn't like me.

But the whole time I had my eyes on Reyna. Luckily, it was because of that. that I was able to see Reyna falling so early, and was able to react in time to catch her. I wanted to hold her longer but she quickly got up again. I noticed her glasses had fallen off so I told her. But immediately after I said that I saw them on the floor. As I bent down to get them, my head hit Reyna's. Yeah it hurt. But it hurt me more to know that Reyna was hurt, because of me. So I quickly got over the pain to give her back her glasses. But as she reached to get it I caught another glimpse of her face. I could not contain myself anymore. Instead of letting her hand go I kept it. She looked at me and I looked at her.

Reyna's POV

What's happening! What should I do! I don't want him to let go, but I need him to. But wanted this to continue even more at the moment. I forced my body into action before my mind could say no. It was not hard since he pulled me towards him too. I only had to close my eyes and let it all go.

Taylor's POV

Somehow, even though my mind was numb, my body knew exactly how to move. I pulled her closer and put my arm around her. I closed my eyes and went for it.

Annie's POV

Ever so slowly the space between our lips decreased.

Vince's POV

Five inches.

Taylor's POV

Four inches.

Reyna's POV

Three inches.

Annie's POV

Two inches…Until…

 _DING DONG!_

Taylor's POV

Zero.

Reyna's POV

Our lips merged as one and I ignored everything around me. I heard the doorbell in the background but it had no effect on us. Nothing could ever end this. Nothing, but myself.

Taylor's POV

I felt her warm lips on mine and felt several eternities pass by. Until suddenly...nothing. I opened my eyes as she pushed me away. I was so confused. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Taylor!" she shouted. I had no idea what was happening. "Please Taylor I'm sorry! I just can't do this and I'm sorry!"

"Why?" I said, tears forming in my own eyes.

"I can't- I can't tell you!" She cried. She turned away with her arms covering her eyes. She started running for the other room. I just stood there. Confused. Denied. Alone.

Vince's POV

As soon as the bell rung both of us separated in surprise. We both just stared at each other in awkwardness, not sure if we should try again or if the moment was broken. We were so close! While I was debating the next move in my head the bell rung again.

 _DING DONG!_

"Oh!" Annie said getting up quickly, "I should get that shouldn't I?"

"Yeah… I guess you have to go open the door."

After she left Reyna came back, looking very depressed. Taylor came in a few seconds after, looking at Reyna from a distance. I don't know what went on in there but I didn't have time to ask. Annie returned, along with my mom.

"Sorry Vince but I needed to take you home early today because-" My mom was interrupted when Annie's dad came into the room with a plate of cookies.

"Who wants my homema-" stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw my mom, "Delilah?" He asked, as if he recognized her.

"Victor?" My mom said looking at Mr. Azure closely.

 _Thud! Thud!_

Suddenly both their bodies fell to the floor as they lost consciousness. The four of us stood there not knowing what to do or what happened. It only took a few seconds to realize the situation and we immediately got work to waking them up. And when they came to, we all got to hear a long, and complicated story.

Anthony's POV

When I came to, I saw that I was surrounded by the four kids and Delilah. Wait! Delilah? How is she alive!? What's going on!? She's just waking up too. I have to figure out what's happening.

"Delilah is that you?" I asked the women. How could she not be Delilah. She looks exactly like my deceased wife. Maybe I should say supposedly deceased.

"Of course Victor. But who cares about me! How are you still alive. You gave up your life to stop him!"

Wait, Victor. Last time I checked I was Anthony, and I'm pretty sure nothing changed since then. "No, it's me, Anthony. Remember? It's me Anthony Azure." I stared into her confused eyes. Something's wrong. My train of thought was interrupted by Vincent.

"Um, Mr. Azure, how do you know my mom?"

What!

But Vince didn't stop there. He turned to his mother and continued, "And mom, why are you calling him Victor. Victor is my dad's name. Mr. Azure isn't my dad. Dad died a year after I was born."

What!

"This can't be possible!" Delilah said, "After all these years how do I find you now! When I last saw you I thought you were gone for ever! And being transported to this dimension didn't make anything better!"

What!

"Wait wait wait… everyone has to calm down." I said, "Let's put this together piece by piece. I guess the only way to do that, is to start from the beginning." We all arranged ourselves in a circle and sat quietly. Everyone was staring at me and Delilah, waiting for an explanation. I decided, that I could go first.

Random mutations occur to many children as they come to this world. Some gain an extra element or two, others gain stronger nagare potential. Every few decades, a child is born with the Spectrum Color Gene Mutation. These children are born with an unimaginable power. Their 'color gene' is compatible with all nine color energies, enough so to fully absorb all the energy. This gives the child capability for all nine elements, all combo elements, with the upgraded advanced versions of each with an advanced element is rare and powerful alone, but with all nine and the combo natures, it feels almost godly.

However, children born with this mutation, rarely survive more than a few days. Not because the mutation causes any illness, but because the government hunts and kills each one. The government thinks that children born with this much power is too dangerous to be left alive, in a world so evil. The child could easily be corrupted and be turned against them. Rather than take such a chance, these infants are murdered before their path in life is revealed. It is unknown how many of them have died like this, though it is known that one infant with this gene was given his right to live. That person was me.

I wasn't allowed to leave the lab until I was five, and even then the security was overwhelming and I could never make any friends. The government made a decision to spare me, and make sure I don't go against them. To ensure this, they tried to train me, to become their super soldier. Contained in a facility for my whole childhood, in order to be safe from the world's evils. Training was all I knew for a while. My skills were honed, and I mastered all five subjects at age seven. I was finally allowed to reveal myself to the rest of the world, at age eight, when I was free to go on an adventure. Free as in, constantly surrounded by guards, ready to restrain me if Hiro rampaged. I never needed them though. I befriended the dragon inside me, that manifested from the immense nagare in me, until it became alive itself. In dire situations, I was able to even transform my body into his colossal form. However, before me and Hiro became friends, his rampages were disastrous. The guards I had wouldn't even have been able to restrain me if that happened. But it was mostly for the government's assurance than mine. By age nine, I was already known worldwide, as quite possibly the strongest hero in the world. I was called 'The Spectrum Dragon". My real name, Anthony, was never revealed though. Anthony did not matter to the world. Only The Spectrum Dragon mattered. No one cared about who I really was. Until I met a special woman.

Delilah's POV

All eyes turned to me when Vict- I mean when Anthony mentioned me. I knew this man, but not how he knew himself. Or maybe he knew me, for someone I'm not? It's crazy. Anthony looks exactly like Victor, and his story is so similar. But this man isn't Victor. He must be this dimension's equivalent.

"I guess it's my turn then. I might as well start off where you left off then."

I met Victor when he was 17. He was strong alright. But his personality was stronger. He had such a powerful feeling around him. I soon came to realize that the feeling was how it felt to be in love. Things were really difficult when we got married a few years later. The government would not allow it. So we ran away, to live on our own, in a quiet town. No one recognized Victor, since he used to always wear a mask and cloak to protect his identity, back when he was an active hero. Of course, he still did his job every now and then too, when any big conflict arose. But in general, we managed to keep a peaceful lifestyle. 14 years ago, Vince was born, a golden treasure between us. Then came the chaos. A year after Vince's birth, a kid attacked us, and tried to steal Hiro's power from Victor. Victor died in the process of splitting Hiro into nine parts. After I was given the individual parts to hold, I must have blacked out. When I came to, I was on the streets of Tamashii City, with crying Vince in my arms. I could no longer use my teleportation powers, and I had not money or home. Once I finally got settled, I did as much research as I could. This world, no, this universe seemed almost identical to my own, though I managed to discover a few subtle differences. That's how I came to the conclusion that I had teleported to an alternate universe.

The Senia's, my ancestors, created the theory of infinite universes. Whenever, anyone, or anything has to make a choice, a new path diverges from the original, leading to it's own universe. Any slight thing that has more than one possibility will create a new dimension. But the change can vary. You can have some choices for human survival, or a choice between pancakes or waffles for a certain day. As you would think, that would mean, a lot, of different universes. However, most of them, are almost identical. It's like a tree. The first time the trunk splits into branches, their ends are close to each other. But as they keep on splitting, they get further apart. Like, we can have insects ruling the world some other dimension. Or maybe we would be living on another planet. There could even be another dimension, exactly like this one, except, I could have eaten cereal this morning, instead of waffles. According to legend, ancient Senia grandmasters, were able to learn the ultimate teleportation skill: To traverse alternate dimensions. Those who actually managed to gain the potential for the ability, had to be lucky enough to unlock the move. There were no recorded proofs that anyone with the skill has even existed. But traditional oral history said otherwise.

I realized that I must have randomly unlocked the skill, due to the immense energy I was given to hold. That's how I ended up in a new universe. I don't know where the nine parts of Hiro went, but I don't have them anymore. I've searched for away to return to my own dimension, but that has come to a dead end too. I had kept this all a secret from Vince, not wanting to confuse or scare Vince. I had been confused and scared about all this too. And now, a new factor has come into play. Anthony Azure.

Anthony's POV

This woman was surely Delilah. But not my Delilah. Even so, I feel some connection to her. There were still mysteries to solve. And the only way we can solve them is to reveal more of the story.

I fell in love with _my_ Delilah the moment I saw her. It wasn't long before we became a couple, and eventually married. Then came along our first child. Alexander Azure. He was born 19 years ago. As a toddler, he was full of energy and always smiling. He was especially happy when he learned about his new family member. Five years after he was born, our second child arrived. Little Alex was so determined to take care of Annie. He told us that he wanted to be responsible for his sister's happiness.

However, a year after Annie was born, a tragedy fell upon us…and I lost my son and wife. I later realized that the explosion at the lab had split up Hiro's energy. Somehow, a part of him ended up within Annie. That's when I made the decision to give up being a hero fully. I couldn't be a hero even if I tried, but the reason The Spectrum Dragon disappeared was for Annie's sake. I didn't want the government to find my daughter. They would use her like they used me. I didn't want my only child left to live a life of solitude and confinement like I did. I wanted her to live a normal life. That's why I invited the Seven Prime Magicians to seal her nagare's intensity to an average level, causing a blue tattoo to form on her wrist. Then I asked for a final request. The mission I gave them was to search for the rest of Hiro's energy. And if they found a person who absorbed the energy like Annie did, then they should seal the power up similarly. It was a vague mission. None of us knew how many parts of Hiro there was in the world. Or what we would do with them once we collected all of them. However, we never found out. A week later, the headline on the newspaper wrote, 'First Spectrum Dragon and Flashing Angel, and Now the Magicians?'. The story reported how all seven of the Prime Magicians have disappeared, without a trace. The mission had ended there.

"They must have found Vince too, and sealed his power." Delilah said.

"Yeah, I have a tattoo on my wrist, like you said Annie does." Vince said, rolling up his sleeves, revealing the insignia. Annie did the same, showing her identical emblem.

Something must have happened to the magicians after-" Delilah couldn't finish her sentence, as she erupted into a violent coughing fit. Her body writhed and spasmed aggressively.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Vince asked.

" , should I get you water?" Annie added.

At once, the coughing ended as suddenly as it has started. But Delilah had a new expression on her face.

"Where am I?" She said. She looked around frantically, getting up from her seat. Her eyes met mine, "Anthony! Where are we? What's going on?" She looked at the others, "Who are these kids? Where's Alex and Annie!?" She stumbled backwards and fell, "Anthony, what happened to us? I- I can't remember the last thing that happened."

"Delilah calm down." I said, trying to reassure her. Now I was sure of it. I was definitely feeling some vibe from her. I could feel that this was the Delilah I knew. But how?

"Mom, why are you talking like that? Don't you know who we are?" Vince asked.

"Who- who are you, a-and why are you calling me mom." Her eyes looked more closely at him, "Are we in the future!? Are you Alex!? No! You can't be. Alex had brown eyes. Your eyes are green. And his hair was black too! Stop lying to me. Anthony, please tell me what's happening!" She looked at me again, "Anthony! Anthony! Anth-" Then she stopped. She looked around again, "Victor?" She said, before coughing and spasming again. "What's going on with me!" She screamed after regaining control of herself.

"I'm not sure about this, but I think I have a theory." Reyna said, grabbing all of our attention.

"Theory about what?" Taylor asked.

"I think I know what's happening, and what happened to ." She answered, "It seems like the ancient Senia's theory of infinite universes is true, and that there are multiple realities similar to the one we're in right now. It seems that and Vince's dimension, is actually very similar to our own. So I think it's safe to assume that the of our current universe, had unlocked the universe traveling skill too, due to the explosion and burst of nagare. The explosion in our dimensions and passing out in her own, must have happened at the same time. Maybe, since our two universes are so close together, when both teleported, their bodies must have fused. And since their physical bodies are not capable of staying in the space between universe, the fusion ended up in this universe."

"And that would explain how she splits between her different memories." Taylor added.

"Split between her memories? What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"After coughing, she didn't know any of us, other than ," Taylor said, "But she did mention Alex and Annie. must have switched to her other self momentarily, then switched back afterwards."

"So I don't have control over my different versions?" Delilah asked.

"It seems like that's true," I said, "It must have triggered after you met me."

"It was terrifying," She said, "to feel so lost and afraid. What if it happens again, randomly?"

"Then we'll have to fill her in on all the details up to now. I think it would be in your best interest to stay with us for a while. My Delilah doesn't know anyone here but me, so it would not be safe to let her be somewhere else, while confused."

"You're right. But only temporarily. I don't want to be a bother. Wait, what about when I have to work? Most days I work more than one shift." Delilah said.

"You'll have to take a break from working away until we figure out how to control your lapses. At most you can work at the farm with me." I answered. Maybe I was just being cautious, and concerned about her safety. But I feel like deeper inside, I just wanted a reason to be with her. Delilah's face brings back all the memories I had with her, and I can't help but want to remember more. Even more so if or when she switches to my real Delilah. It seems cruel to want someone to change and become someone else, but the chance to be reunited with the one I love makes me think otherwise.

"Wait,"Taylor said, "Let me get this straight, and , are alternate versions of each other, who are almost identical other than name, and maybe in personality too. Both of them were The Spectrum Dragon, the strongest hero in the world, and both married their own respective .Azure and the Delilah of this dimension, had Alexander, who seems to have no alternate version in Vince's dimension. Then and our Delilah had Annie, while and the Delilah of the other dimension had Vince. And both Delilah's fused together during the two incidents."

"Yep!" Me and Delilah said together.

"Wait, I think there's something else in the puzzle we're missing." Taylor said.

"I got it!" Reyna said, "Okay, so since and are technically the same person, and both are the same person, then their children are-"

"We're siblings!" Vince and Annie said in shock and horror.

"Actually, I was going to say twins but that's right too."

Annie's POV

We are never-

Vince's POV

Going to ever-

Annie's POV

Talk about-

Vince's POV

Or even think about-

Annie's POV

What happened-

Vince's POV

Before the bell rung.

A/N: So much stuff happened in this chapter! Taylor and Reyna's KISS! *screams*. Vince and Annie's almost KISS! *screams*. Delilah and Anthony meet again! *screams*. Delilah's freak out! *screams*. Their secrets revealed! *screams*. Vince and Annie are brothers *...*

And a little side note, just for anyone who might want to yell at me for being sexist or something. I don't have anything against male nurses. It was for the sake of comedy only by these characters. I'm actually try very hard to keep the story from being sexist. I try to keep a sexually and racially diverse cast (We haven't met the other racial and sexually different characters yet though) Also, that awkwardness between Vince and Annie! :)


	9. Graduation Exams

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: We're getting closer and closer to the real adventure! :)

 **Chapter Nine: Graduation Exams**

Annie's POV

A lot of things happened that day. We learned a lot about ourselves. I learned that my dad was The Spectrum Dragon, and my mom was The Flashing Angel. I learned about my brother Alex, who I'll never see again. Vince learned who his parents really were too. And of course, we both learned that we're… related…

It was awkward between us… for a while. Especially since he and his mom have been staying at our house since that day. But eventually we were able to get over it. The experience wasn't all that bad. I actually realized something about myself. I never really loved Vince. This isn't just a denial thing again, it's real. What I felt for him, was just the feeling of some vague connection, not love. The only reason I was so mentally attracted to him, was because we're alternate versions of each other. It was childish really. We thought it was love, when really it was just our stupid brain feeling bored and wanting to take this opportunity as a chance to jump into the world of romance. I thought I loved him, even though I only wanted the experience of loving someone. There is one pair who I believe _are_ truly in love though. TayRey! Or maybe it's ReyLor…Anyways, yes I ship Reyna and Taylor so hard! They seem so perfect for each other! The thing is, they've both started acting weird around each other now. Ever since Vince's mom and my dad told us their stories, Reyna and Taylor have been staying away from each other very often. Something happened between the two of them, and it's created a barrier.

has gone through a few more memory lapses, and we managed to get my mom up to date on what's happened. It felt amazing to finally meet my mother, though it was only for a few hours every now and then. Most of the time remained in her usual state. Even then, I've started to call her mom now, and Vince calls my dad, dad too. It feels a little weird though. For our family to form how it did. At the same time though, it feels magical.

Things are even more frantic now, since the graduation exams are so close. It's been a year since we've started school at TCTA, and now we have a chance at graduating on our first year! plan seems like it has a chance at working now! Vince, Taylor, Reyna and I might be able to pass with a score over 550! Usually it would have been really hard but since we've trained together, we actually have a chance. There is one other person in our year who may graduate with us too. We haven't spoken to Tania very often since we made our study group. She acts like a completely different person now. She's manipulative, mean, and innocent at the same time. She can act so kind at times, but always has an ulterior motive. I don't know how I could have been friends with her in the first place. I was just another pawn in her game. But no matter how annoying she is, she still has a pretty good chance at graduating this year too.

All of us still have to study like crazy. Our group training only increased our chances at passing, so it's not certain yet. There are 6 parts to the exam, each one taking a day. First is the written exam, which is based off of battle strategies, taijutsu techniques, magicry spells, genjutsu patterns. weapon usage and other stuff. Then there's taijutsu, chikara, weaponry, magicry, and finally the genjutsu exams. Your score out of 600 determines what class you'll be in for the next year, but if you get over 550, you can graduate. I'm so tense about taking the tests, but at the same time I can't wait to get my results!

Taylor's POV

The day after the written exams, I walked over to the bulletin board where the scores were listed, and saw Vince, Annie, and Reyna already waiting for me there.

"Hey Taylor, what took you so long!" Vince asked as I got closer.

"Sorry I just woke up later than usual." I replied.

"Well, we've already seen all of our scores, including yours!" Annie said, "Me and Vince both got 87, and you got a 90. And it isn't hard to believe that our Reyna here got a perfect score!"

I looked at Reyna as her cheeks flushed red and she smiled sheepishly, then she quickly turned away.

"Excuse me!" Someone said from behind me, but before I could turn around the person had already pushed me aside. Tania moved ahead of me to search for her name on the board. I saw her mouth start to form a smile, though it quickly changed and turned into a frown.

"You know there's something called manners," Vince said to Tania, "Maybe you should learn some."

Tania turned towards Vince and I notice her frown was now replaced with a scowl.

"Shut up loser! I don't need you to tell me what to do. Now move it!"

She started to walk away and made sure to go by Reyna to push her aside.

"Man, she needs to learn to be nicer to people. It's no wonder no one hangs out with a witch like her!" Annie says as she takes Reyna's wrist and they start to walk to the taijutsu testing field. Vince followed and I trailed along behind him.

Tania's POV

Why! Why does this always happen! Everytime! She always gets a better score! I get a 99 on the written exam, and she gets a f*cking 100! She is always just out of reach! Well f*ck that b*tch! F*ck her! I will not lose to her next time.

Suddenly my eyes grew misty, and I rubbed the tears away.

I can't start crying now! I can't let another tear fall. I know all too well that crying does nothing. Crying doesn't get better scores. Crying doesn't get mother to notice me. Crying won't do me any good. I will make sure I graduate with a better score than she does. And I will get her where it'll hurt her most.

Taylor's POV

It's the fifth day of the graduation exams, and so far our group is doing really well. For taijutsu I got 93, for the chikara exams I got 94, and for the weaponry exams I got 100. Vince got a 95 for chikara, 93 for weaponry, and 100 for taijutsu. Annie got 87 for weaponry, 88 for taijutsu, and 95 for chikara. Reyna got 87 for chikara, 85 for taijutsu, and 86 for weaponry. Her score's don't seem to high yet, but knowing how she'll do really well on the last two, which are her best subjects, she's probably getting the best score out of all of us **.** So far I'm at 377, Vince is up to 375, Annie's at 357, and Reyna's has 361. All four of us might be able to barely pass after our last two tests. Then we'll be able to graduate! I'm still annoyed about Tania though, and it seems even more likely that she will graduate this year too. She got 87 on chikara, 89 on taijutsu, and 88 on weaponry, making her total so far 363. And her magicry and genjutsu scores will probably be high, so she could graduate with a pretty high score too. Even if she does make it with us, the fact that I'll be able to graduate with my three friends will be enough to forget about her.

Reyna's POV

Sometimes when I'm alone, I think a lot about the things in this world. But after I learned about the Senia's Theory of Infinite Universes, I started to think more about things out of my own reality. I started to wonder about the many different dimensions, and how each one is different from another, in at least some slight bit. I could be a boy in another universe, like Annie is with Vince (which still creeps me out a little). I could be 10 years older. I could be named Caroline. I could be a dictator. I could be a bird. I could be married, maybe even with Taylor. I could be free of the curse I have in another dimension. No, I could be free of the curse in an infinite number of dimensions, but I _had_ to end up in one of the fewer infinite dimensions where I do have it.

Then I thought more about our future. I keep telling myself not to get too attached, and not to let them get too attached to me, but I can't help myself. I love to imagine the four of us on an adventure together, traveling the world, meeting new people, being heroes and maybe even legends. But I feel like I would be the weak link in our group. Someone always has to stand up to protect me. Someone always has to catch me when I fall. I won't let that happen more in the future. I'll get stronger and hold my own! Who knows, maybe I can break my fate and live a new life, without my burden? As long as I try hard enough to get stronger, there'll always be a chance. Maybe that's how it works in this dimension. Maybe out of the infinite dimensions where I have the problem, mine is the one where I can actually fix it!

I shouldn't get my hopes up so much for something that could easily be wrong. But it keeps me going for now and I'll just try to forget that things don't always end up right in the real world. I'll just pretend I'm in a fairy tale, where the princess meets the perfect guy and they fall in love and live happily ever after.

"Ah!" I yelled as I was shoved to the ground. But in the real world, we don't fall in love, we fall face first into the concrete. I tried to get up but someone behind me put a hand to cover my mouth and pulled me into the nearby ally.

"Stop struggling and I'll move my hand away but if you scream you're really going to get it." Tania said as she leaned her weight over me, trying to restrain my kicks and flailing arms. I finally let my muscles go limp and she slowly got off and stood tall in front of me, "I don't know why you have to annoy me all the time," She starts, "but I'm going to make sure you stop now."

I stared up at her in confusion, "What do you-"

"Be quiet or I'll knock you out right now," She said, "Listen to me and listen well you b*tch. I do not want to come second to you, and I am certainly not going to! So I need you to do something for me and I don't want you to mess it up. And you better keep quiet about this and not tell anyone. If you do tell someone, you can expect the rest of your life to be a living hell as long as I'm still breathing. Now here's what you are going to do..."

Taylor's POV

I found myself arriving at the bulletin board just as Annie, Vince, and Reyna arrived.

"Not late today I see." Annie says as she skips to the board. Vince rushes ahead of her and Reyna straggles a few feet behind. She looks very tense, like she could break at any moment.

"Oh yeah, 88!" Vince shouts.

"You think that's something to brag about! Should I direct you to the 100 next to my name?" Annie teases.

"Yeah sure, just let me remind you of the 100 I got from taijutsu!"

"Oh, but did you forget about the awesome score I'm gonna get for genjutsu!"

"No, because I know I still have my better ninjutsu and weaponry score than you!"

It went on like that, though I stopped listening and instead searched for my name on the board, and saw an 89. I looked over to see Reyna still behind us, so I searched for her score too. Though what I saw was not something I thought was possible.

"45," Someone says behind me. I turn to see Tania looking at Reyna. Vince and Annie stopped when they noticed her.

"What do you mean 45?" Vince asks.

"45," She starts, "is the score that cute little Reyna got on her magicry exams. I saw the board earlier. A shame, isn't it?" She says in a mockingly sympathetic voice.

"Stop lying Tania, you should know by now that we know not to trust you anymore." Annie says angrily.

"No it's true," I said, before Tania could reply, "It's written right here."

"This can't be! There hss to be a mistake!," Vince says as he turns to Reyna, "Reyna this has to be a mistake right! You couldn't possibly have failed the magicry exams! There was probably a mix up!"

We all stare at Reyna, waiting for her reply.

"I'm sorry Vince, but there's no mistake. During the test, I felt kind of dizzy, and my mind was going out of control. I couldn't focus. And my hands were wobbly. I messed up a lot of the words and kept doing the wrong things. Trust me, it's the grade I deserved for what I did."

I looked at Reyna in disbelief. I watched her closely, as she shifted her feet back and forth, and her knees start to buckle. I watch her eyebrows knit closer together and see tears start to form in her violet eyes. I watch as she looks down at her shoes and Vince and Annie continue to ask her questions. I drown them out, as I watch her, turn her head, slightly, and I follow her eyes, as they land on one person. I see Tania's grin start to form and I know immediately what happened.

"You!" I shout out, finger aimed at the she-devil, "You did something to her!"

"Don't you point your finger at me. How could I and why would I do something so horrible to sweet little Reyna?" She replied, acting offended.

Vince and Annie caught on, and realized I was right.

"Ha! That's funny!" Vince says, "Don't act smug with us! It had to have been you. You're the only person who hates Reyna, and only you would sabotage her grades. I don't know how, but I know it had to have been you!"

Annie turns to Reyna and asks, "It was Tania who did something to your score. So why did you try to cover it? Did you know about this?"

"I… I… uh" she nervously starts, before looking at Tania and continuing, "No, she didn't do anything. It was my fault. I failed the test. Don't blame Tania."

We all easily saw through her lie.

I walked closer to Reyna and reached for her hand. She looked at my eyes and gave me her hand.

"Reyna, tells us the truth." I said.

She looked at Tania again, and replies, "I...I… I can't! I mean, I already did. It is the truth!"

"Why aren't you telling us what happened? Tania can't hurt you. At least not with us still around. All of us believed that you would pass the exams and graduate with us. And you have to believe that we can protect you. So please, Reyna, tell us the truth."

We waited through a few seconds of silence, as she weighed her odds. Taking one last look at Tania, she finally answered, this time, with honest sincerity in her eyes.

"Tania stopped me on my way home the day before the magicry exams. She told me that I had to fail the magicry exams. She told me not to get a zero, but to get a really low score. She told me to make up an excuse and not tell anyone what she told me. I was scared and alone, and I knew I couldn't possibly defend myself against her. I knew she could hurt me easily. So I accepted. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot about my friends. I'm sorry I failed the test. I'm sorry I failed all of you. I'm sorry I can't graduate with you guys. I'm sorry I can't travel with you. I'm so-"

"Stop." I said, interrupting her, "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah, the only thing you did wrong was not telling us this earlier, so we would've had more time to pummel Tania!" Vince adds, "And you will graduate with us!"

"We'll tell Mr. Mathews about what Tania did and he'll let you retake the test. He'll probably expel Tania too!" Annie says.

"NO!" Tania shouts, "No way in h*ll am I going to lose to that b*tch! I will not let her beat me again!"

"Tania it's over!" I say, though she screams over my voice.

"F*ck you! F*ck all of you! You don't know what it's like to be me! You all have something you're great at! No not great, the best at! But not me! I'm only great! Never the best! Because someone always has to be one step higher in the ladder! That's why I don't like you four! But I despise Reyna most of all! That *sshole has to always one-up me in everything. You people don't know the vast difference between first place, and second! First place gets all the glory. Second gets nothing and is forgotten!" Her eyes start to get watery and she keeps trying to blink the tears away, "You don't know what it's like to come home and hear that your dad is dead! You don't know what it's like to come home and learn that your older and only sister is gone! You don't know what it's like to come home to a mother who is either not home, or too busy to notice her daughter's pain! Either too busy at work, or too busy crying. She hasn't learned that tears do no good! She's always crying for dad, but tears don't bring people back to life! I learned long ago to stop crying. The only way to do life correctly is to not waste time sobbing, and to get up and do things yourself! Since mom can't handle life, I have to make do for both of us! I have to make dinner. I have to wash our clothes. I have to be in charge." Tears are now forming in her eyes, though she wipes them away before they can fall, "And all I want to do is not be in charge. I want to step down. I'm tired. I'm alone. I need my mother back to comfort me. I need her hugs again, and her warmth, and her voice. I want her to go back to normal. I need to bring her joy again. And what's my plan for that? To be first at something! Anything! If I can come home and tell my mom I came in first, I might be able to see her smile again. And I might have a chance to bring her back. But I can't! Because I always get second! And second never does any good! I've tried! Believe me I've tried. But second place gets nothing but, 'oh that's nice sweetie', and it's back to grieving, or back to work! I just want my mother back and I...I...I-" She stops herself and drops to her knees, covering her face, crying freely.

We all watch her silently, as it feels like an eternity passed, before Reyna makes the first move to comfort her. But as she nears Tania, Reyna falls, and doesn't get back up.

A/N: Wow. We got a better look at Tania now, and she doesn't have it so easy. But was she still right to do that? I don't know. I try to give any villain, a side you can take as a reader. I don't want everything to be good and evil. I like there to be a maybe.

BUT WHO CARES WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED TO REYNA! We'll find out in the next chapter! :)


	10. Simanei

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: This chapter is going to be really intense too. This was actually even better than Tsubasa the first time I wrote it. but then someone gave me an amazing idea, that forced this chapter to change a little. More like a lot. Either way, I really hope everyone likes this chapter. :)

 **Chapter Ten: Simanei**

Reyna's POV

I open my eyes and look around. Immediately I see Taylor looking over me. Annie and Vince are right next to him. Mom and Dad are on my other side. Everyone looks worried about something. I look around more. I see a nurse, and a doctor. I'm in a hospital. But I'm not hurt. Well at least my body. I do have a mind-numbing headache though. And everything is a little blurry, and sometimes everyone shakes, or their bodies turn a little mushy. Taylor says something to me, then to the doctor and everyone else in the room, then says something to me again, though I can't understand any of it. It sounds like I'm underwater. Slowly, everyone stops shaking, and turning mushy, and I can hear clearly again.

"Reyna! Reyna," Taylor calls out to me, "Reyna you're awake!" he says as he smiles, "We were so scared!"

What did happen? I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was Tania crying.

Then nothing.

Wait, I know what happened now. It happened again. I fainted again. This hasn't happened in a while. How long was I out. It shouldn't have been long enough for them to bring me to the hospital, and to bring my parents. It's usually only for a few minutes.

"We didn't know what to do after you passed out!" Vince starts, "But we decided that we had to get you some medical attention. We brought you here and your parents came a few minutes later. You've been out for hours!"

Hours? That's impossible. It must be getting worse. I wonder how much longer I have left.

"If I may interrupt-" The doctor said, "I may be able to explain why this happened. We did some testing, and we've come to the conclusion, that Reyna has _Seram Mortem_ , or "Lock of Death". It's a cancerous disease that kills the host at a young age."

"Lock of Death?" Annie says, " Who cares about that! Just give her the cure! You can't let Reyna die!"

"There-" The doctor starts, though before he can continue Dad, interjects.

"There is no cure for Seram Mortem." As soon as he says that mom bursts into tears and hides her face in dad's chest. He hugs her tightly and continues, "We've known that Reyna had Seram Mortem since she was young. It's a gene that runs in my family. I didn't have it but my mother's sister did. And my grandfather's two brothers. And so on it went like that. I wasn't born with Seram Mortem, and in my family that was the only thing a parent would wish for in their child. And that is the same thing I wished for when my daughter was born. And my wish came true."

"Wait," Vince said, "If Reyna wasn't born with Seram Mortem, why does she have it now?"

My mom's cries got louder so she muffled them by going deeper into dad's shirt.

"We had a daughter before Reyna, though she left us a few years ago after she graduated from training school."

I remember Susanne. She was the one who taught me the basics of genjutsu, since she was good at it herself.

My dad continues, "Reyna was born a few years later, though she was not as lucky as our first daughter. When she was diagnosed with Seram Mortem, we had no idea what to do. But we tried our best to let her live a normal life for as long as she could. We tried to keep her fate a secret for as long as we could, though as she got older she would keep asking us about her frequent faintings. Eventually we had to tell her."

I remember the day I learned I was destined to die young. I remember that day, I almost gave up on my life right there. I remember a week from that day I stood on the top of Tamashi City Bridge railings, looking down at the river, that I was thinking of joining in a few seconds. I remember changing my mind. I remember a week after that, I tried again, to end my life. I remember changing my mind again. I remember trying again and again, for two months, and changing my mind every time. I remember Susanne, finding me one day, over the railing. I remember getting surprised when I saw her, starting to slip off the side. And I remember her grabbing my hand before I almost fell to my death. Only then did I realize how much I still wanted my life. Only then did I decide to continue living.

It was quiet for some time. Then Annie spoke up.

"No! This can't be!"

Vince followed right behind her, "There has to be some way! There has to be some cure!"

"There is no cure," the doctor said, "the disease has been researched for decades."

Taylor turned to the doctor, "What about chikara, or magicry! Can't you do something with those!"

"I'm afraid not. Seram Mortem does not respond to nagare or mana at all."

"That's impossible!" Annie says, "Magicry has to work somehow!" She presses her hands to my chest and her hands turn blue, as she starts chanting a healing spell, " _Espara no combiyena arcos lavina aesa shora naisa"_ She continues expanding the spell, trying to make it more powerful. Sweat starts forming on her forehead. I feel a drop fall onto my face, though I know the drop was not sweat, it was tears. "Vince get over here! Use your chikara. You're plant nature. Plant nature is best at healing! Use a healing move!"

"I can't! I don't know any healing moves!" Vince replies, "I didn't want you guys teasing me about being like a nurse, so I only learned combat moves!"

He seems more tense than I've ever seen him. His eyes even start to get misty. He's usually always smiling and laughing. I don't like seeing him like this. I don't want anyone to be upset over me. Taylor still stands further by the bed. He looks broken, and crushed. I don't like crying Annie. I don't like tense Vince. I don't like broken Taylor.

"I'm sorry, everyone." I manage to get out. I put my hand over Annie's and she understands that there's no chance. I'm close. I'm close to dying now. "I'm sorry I made you sad. I'm sorry I can't retake the graduation exams. I'm sorry I can't graduate with all of you. I'm sorry I can't go on an adventure with you three. And Taylor," I say facing him now, "I'm sorry I stopped our kiss. I love you! I really do! But I didn't want to! Because if I did, I knew that it would never be a beautiful fairytale story. I knew I would die young. I knew you loved me. But I needed you to not love me! I knew loving me would only hurt you after I died. And it hurt me, to force you away. It hurt you, to know that I was forcing you away. But I knew it was for the better, so you won't be as hurt later on, when I'm gone. I'm sor-"

"Stop, " Taylor says, "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for." He leans in and kisses me, and I let his warmth travel from his lips, to mine, to my heart. Then it's gone, as he stands up again.

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, stifling my tears away, for just a little longer.

"Thank you, Annie and Vince, for being great friends. Thank you for lifting my smile higher, and keeping my laughter going. Thank you for speaking up, and protecting me. Thank you for believing in me." I turn to my parents, "Mom, Dad." Mom finally comes out of dad's arms, "Mom, you're a beautiful women, and you should be proud of that. But don't let your tears wash away your beauty. And dad, you're a strong man. If mom can bear it out, then so can you. You have to go on after I'm gone. You have to keep yourself put together, long enough to put mom back together. We can't let this be like after Suzanne left. Be strong together. Thank you mom and dad, for caring for me, and loving me. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for being my parents." I turn towards Taylor again. "Taylor, thank you. For everything. For being a great friend. For lifting my smile higher, and keeping my laughter going, and speaking up and protecting me, and believing in me, and caring for me and loving me. Thank you for always picking me up when I fall, or catching me before I do. Thank you for being who you are, and loving who I am. Thank you."

I close my eyes again. I imagine letting go. I imagine slipping through the cracks of the floor, like water. I imagine flying like a leaf in the wind. Free. I imagine putting all my thoughts aside, and feeling light as if I was nothing. It was dark for at least a few centuries, until one day I saw the light again.

Taylor's POV

A piece of me almost died that day. After she closed her eyes I kept shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. Annie and cried, Vince fell to his knee, covering his face, and I broke. I couldn't say anything, feel anything, think anything. I was gone from the world. Until the doctor said those words.

"She's not dead, she's still breathing."

Things were starting to come back. I was still speechless, but I could feel again. The soft blanket covering Reyna's body. I could think again. Thoughts flowed through me like a river.

 _She's alive. Her heart is beating. She's alive. She's still breathing. She's alive. She's not dead yet. She's alive. I still have a chance. She's alive. I can tell her I love her, because she's still alive!_

It was just another lapse of unconsciousness. She woke up a few hours later, to see that all of us were still in the room with her. The doctor said she needed a few days of rest, before she could do anything strenuous. We all missed the genjutsu exam that day, but let us make it up at a later date, because of our circumstances. Reyna was also allowed to retake the magicry exams. We lied and told that she got a bad score because of some early signs of weakness and fatigue before the major fainting the next day. Reyna told us not to tell anyone that Tania had forced her to fail. She wasn't scared of Tania anymore, but she didn't want to make her, or anyone else upset. I don't think Tania deserved to be forgiven by Reyna, but nevertheless, we listened to Reyna's request and didn't tell anyone about Tania. Reyna's new magicry score was 97. I got an 88 for genjutsu, Vince got an 87, and Annie got a 93. Tania got a perfect score, and surprisingly, Reyna didn't. She later told me that she got a 99 purposely, so Tania could graduate with the highest score. She was so sure that Tania would get a perfect score, and she was willing to sabotage herself, for the sake of a person so mean.

On graduation day the five of us stood proudly on the stage, as our classmates, teachers, and family cheered for us. Vince and Annie graduated with 550 exact, just barely making it in, I graduated at 554, and Reyna at 557. Like Reyna planned, Tania got the highest score and graduated with 558. Annie and Vince invited me, Reyna, and Reyna's parents over to their house for a graduation party. Well it wasn't really much of a party, since it was only the eight of us, but there was a huge cake that and made themselves. As we were leaving for the party, I saw Tania and her mom. Her mom was smiling, and she hugged Tania. Tania was smiling too.

As we ate our cake, we sat in the living room. We laughed and joked for a while, though after a while there was only the sound of our forks scraping the plates. As I got up to put my plate away, Mr. Azure stopped me.

"Taylor, I'm sorry but would you mind sitting down again. Me and Delilah have something to say and we wanted everyone to hear it together."

I sat down, and the rest of us stared at and intently.

Mr. Azure began to speak, "Today is the day that the four of you graduated, and on your first year too. This is one of the proudest moments of any parent's life. Mr. and , Delilah, and I are all so proud of all four of you. Reyna and Taylor, we think of you as much a part of our family as our own children. That's why, we want you two to-"

"We want you to go with Vince and Annie on their adventure!" Mrs. Viridian cheered before he could finish. "Sorry I just couldn't hold it in!" She said with a beaming smile.

"Woah! An adventure! Already!" Vince said enthusiastically.

"Well not yet!" Mr. Azure said, "Don't be so excited to leave your parents house! You guys are leaving in a week. We need a few days to make sure all of you are completely ready."

"Wow this is amazing!" Annie said.

"Mom, Dad, did you know about this? Can I really go with them?" Reyna asked her parents.

"We spoke to Anthony and Delilah a few days ago, and we trust that you can handle it too." Mr. Simanei told her.

"We believe that an journey like this will improve your health and strength. You've already gotten a lot stronger by being with these three for the past year." added.

"Taylor," said, "We know how hard it must have been for you, to go through the past few years without a family. That's why we felt that you deserve to be part of our family. We may not be your real parents, but we want you to be as happy as possible."

"Th-Thank you, for doing this for me. You don't know how much this means to me." I answered.

That night Reyna and I stayed over at their place. The four of us spoke all night about our plans for the journey. The next day I went to the orphanage with Vince and Annie's parents, and they told the owner about the trip. They filled out some forms for me and I was free to go. They didn't adopt me, but I didn't want them too. I want to be part of their family, but I was still not ready to let go of my old one. For the rest of the week I stayed at Vince and Annie's place. Until, finally the day came.

Reyna's POV

The night before we had to leave, I could barely sleep a wink. I was so excited about the journey, but at the same time, I was terrified. What if I'm not as strong as my friends. What if I really am a burden to them. My _Saram Mortem_ has gotten worse. I might end up causing trouble for my friends. Eventually though, I did manage to fall into the bliss of slumber.

The next morning I ate breakfast, gathered my bags, eager to get out the door.

"Reyna, I think you're forgetting something." Mom said.

"What do you mean? I triple checked my list this morning." I replied.

"It's something that isn't on your list, sweetie." Dad added.

Mom held my hand and lead me to the living room, while Dad went over to the display case. Most shelves held decorative vases and many glass figurines. Dad opened the case and pulled out one object, the only object that took up it's own full shelf.

When he turned around, the sword sheath came into view. A silver tree design grows from the bottom to the top, branching around the sheath, surrounded by dark purple velvet.

"The Moira Blade?" I said in surprise, "Why are you taking it out now?"

"You know it's story don't you?" Mom asked, "The sword also called _The Branches of Fate._ "

Dad slowly pulled the sword out of the sheath, holding on to the grip, which shaped to the likeness of a tree trunk. The hilt and guard came to view first, made to resemble branches of a tree. Following the hilt and guard, was the long and slender shining length of metal.

"The branches represent the paths of fate," I said, "like how each choice can lead to many other different roads."

"And how about it's tradition?" Dad asked.

"The Moira Sword." I started, "It's been passed down for generations. It's been passed through many different lineages. It doesn't follow a path through the ancestry of a family. Throughout history, people have been passing it on, to anyone whom they deem worthy. From father to son. From sister to brother. From friends to friend. From lover to lover. From rival to rival."

"And now," Dad said, " From us to you."

My parents handed the sword to me. As soon as it touched my hands, it was as if I could feel all the history the sword has gone through. For thousands of years, this sword has gone through the ownership of so many people.

"I- I don't know what to say." I said, "I don't deserve this. I'm not strong enough for it."

"You are stronger than you know Reyna." Mom said.

"This is our gift from us to you. We want you to live your dream. A parent's happiness only comes from that of their children. We can only be happy if you and Suzanne are. Suzanne has already left to be happy. Now it's your turn. We want you to be happy too." Dad said.

"Thank you both." I said, "Thank you so much for this. I'll treasure it and keep it safe. I'll follow it's story. I'll make my own choices for my life, and I'll find my perfect road. I can beat Seram Mortem. I'll choose the way I live my life.

Vince's POV

In the morning, I was woken up by the annoying alarm. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at the calendar and saw today's date circled. I immediately jumped out of bed.

"Today's the day!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. On the bed across the room, Taylor

sat up and rubbed his eyes. I heard movement in the room to the right too. Annie was getting ready already. I can't let her get ready before me!

Once I finished, I raced down the steps, seeing mom and dad setting pancakes on the table. I sat down and started attacking the food after drowning them in syrup.

"Slow down! You don't want to choke on the day you leave!" Mom warned laughing.

Annie and Taylor came down a few seconds later and joined me at the table. Mom and Dad sat down and started eating too. But they barely had a few minutes before the three of us finished and ran upstairs to get out bags. When we came back they had just finished and were washing the plates.

"Wow guys, don't be in such a rush to leave us! That hurts you know!" Dad teased.

"Come on daddy! It's our first day! It's amazing I'm still here and not 5 miles up the road already!" Annie said, spinning with energy.

"Fine then at least let us walk you to the city gates." Mom said, as she put on a jacket.

Annie's POV

When we arrived at the gate, we found Reyna and her parents waiting there for us. I could barely keep myself from jumping out of my shoes! I was so excited! We stood at the city entrance and turned around to face mom and dad. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Kids, this is tough for us." Dad started, "to let our kids go out into the world. It's going to be lonely back at the house without our annoying little rascals."

"Hey, you still have me to annoy you!" Mom said cheerfully. "But I'm still going to miss you guys too." She turned to me and held my hand, "Annie, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I already feel as if you were always my daughter. You are just as much of my child as Vince is and you should always remember that."

Dad put his hand on Vince's shoulder and said, "Vince, I feel the same way to you. I know your real father died, and I can never replace him. But I'm still going to call you my son with as much love as your father would."

"And Reyna," Her dad said, "Believe in yourself."

"You're strong, you're beautiful, and your pure as gold." Her mom added.

Taylor stood behind us, shifting his feet awkwardly. Mom noticed this and walked over to him.

"And Taylor, like we said before, you are a part of our family now too. We really want you to go with Vince and Annie. We love you too."

"Come on guys! It's not like we're leaving forever!" Vince said, "We'll come back some day! And we'll be super strong! We'll be so powerful! And then we'll come back and eat some awesome pancakes!"

We laughed and mom opened her arms out to all of us. Me and Vince went immediately, and Dad gestured for Taylor and Reyna's family to join, as he added his own arms in. We all got close and embraced each other. The warmth felt good.

"Goodbye" Mom whispered.

"Bye Mom and Dad" I whispered back.

We finally let go, and suddenly I felt heavy, like my body wanted to go back into the hug. But I forced myself to turn around, along with Vince, Taylor, and Reyna. And we walked down the path, on our road to being legends.

Review of the scores with:

"Hey everyone! I'm here to go through this year's graduates' scores!"

Written

Taijutsu

Chikara

Weaponry

Magicry

Genjutsu

Total

Tania

99

89

87

88

95

100

558

Reyna

100

86

88

87

97

99

557

Taylor

90

93

94

100

89

88

554

Vince

87

100

95

93

88

87

550

Annie

87

88

95

87

100

93

550

"Let's look at some of the interesting parts. Vince and Annie are very similar, with a few switched up scores. Annie seems to be better at taijutsu than Reyna, but not quite as good as Tania. Vince and Annie just barely passed the test! If Reyna had gotten one more point on her genjutsu exam, she would have been tied for first with Tania! Reyna, Tania, and Annie all share great magicry and genjutsu scores, while Vince and Taylor have higher taijutsu and weaponry scores.

A/N: Woah. Did that scare you? Did you feel Reyna's almost death. If you did, then that was AWESOME for my writing! Want to hear a little secret? In the original story, before I edited it, Reyna really was suppose to die in this chapter, exactly like it was, up until Taylor's POV. But thanks to someone's suggestion, she survive! (sorry I forget your username person who gave me the idea!) Actually, you want another secret? There was actually a version even before the previous one, where Reyna died. In the original original version, there wasn't even a Reyna! I decided to add her in as a last minute choice and I was really glad I did! :)


	11. How to Begin

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: So we begin the adventure! Finally, we get another action scene! In fact, there's two! Sadly, neither of them are still that great yet, but they're better. :)

 **Chapter Eleven: How to Begin**

Taylor's POV

Taylor's POV

"It's another crossroad"

"Let's go right."

"No, we should go left."

"No, I think we should go right."

"Well you're thinking wrong. We're going left."

"No you're wrong. Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

This is how it went every time we had a fork in the road. This is what happened every time we had any choice. Annie and Vince would argue at any chance they could get. And Reyna and I can only do so much to stop it.

Eventually we decided to take a break. I took out some of the food we had packed that Mrs. Viridian and Mr. Azure made. While we ate, Vince and Annie started to argue about what was better, the rice or the chicken. Meanwhile Reyna took out our map so we could plan our path. It wasn't until then when I realized that we have been walking this whole time, without any idea where we were going! I traced my finger along the path from Tamashii City, following the directions we took till now. I saw that we were near a town, and smiled when I saw the name. But then I frowned. Kokoro City is a close trading partner with Tamashii City. But not only did the two cities trade goods, they also let each other borrow local heroes. That's why my brother used to be hired there many times. He used to always take me with him. I haven't been there since before he died though. It might bring back some sad memories, but I will also make new ones there. It will be the first city that Vince, Annie, Reyna and I went to on our adventure.

As we arrived at the city gates I marveled at how much even the entrance has changed since I last came. Though as we walked deeper into the city I started to recognize some of the old stores.

"Where are we going?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah we didn't actually come up with a plan. I like this city so maybe we could stay here for a few days. I don't want to go too far yet." Annie added.

"Yeah I was thinking that too," I said, "But I know this place pretty well, I have a place in mind where we can stay."

I didn't even need to think as my feet automatically lead me to _Suimin Neko Inn_. I walked in with the other three close behind. It hadn't changed at all. Me and Trent used to always stay here when we were in town. I walked to the desk to see the receptionist, and owner, an old lady who I remember so well, smiling as always. But it's been years so I don't expect her to recognize me.

"Hello, my name is-" I started.

"Taylor you don't have to introduce yourself to someone who already knows you!" Mrs. Giata said laughing.

"You still remember me?" I asked.

"Of course I remember you! How could I forget! You and your brother were my favorite customers. I've known you since you could barely reach my knees!" She laughed again as she walked out from behind the counter, "But tell me about your friends here." She said gesturing at them.

"My name Annabeth and this is my brother Vincent." Annie said.

"And my name is Reyna Simanei"

"We need a place to stay and Taylor brought us here." Vince added.

"Of course I'll get you four a room and keys right now." Mrs. Giata walked back behind the counter and went into another door. She came back and handed us our keys. "Don't worry about the rent for now, for you the first week's free."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Giata." I said as I followed Vince, Annie, and Reyna to our room.

When we got to the room I took out some money from our bag and turned to Vince and Annie.

"Hey, Reyna and I are going to get some groceries. Could you two unpack our stuff while we're gone?" I asked.

"Sure."

"No problem."

Once we left the inn, Reyna tugged at my sleeve.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave them alone to unpack our bags. They weren't exactly the friendliest with each other on our way here." She said.

"I know but maybe a little time alone for siblings is a good way to get them to be nicer to each other." I told her, though we both knew it's probably not going to end up like that. She gave me an unsure look, "Fine then, that might not happen, but hopefully they'll be too busy unpacking and they'll ignore each other enough to avoid a fight."

As we left the market with bags of food, Reyna pointed at a bulletin board outside the shop. It was a hero request board. A hero request board is a place where people put up posters for heroes to accept jobs or join teams.

"Maybe we can find an easy mission for us, so we can get some more money. We're going to run out of zentos soon." She said.

I looked at the posters, until I found one that caught my eye.

TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT! TWO PARTICIPANTS ENTER AS PARTNERS TO CHALLENGE OTHERS AND RISE AS THE VICTOR! LARGE CASH PRIZE!

"Wait, I think I have an idea." I said.

On our way back to the inn, we stopped by the tournament arena to sign up.

" Are you sure this will be a good idea?" Reyna asked.

"Nope." I said bluntly, "But it can't hurt to try." I said, as I signed Vince and Annie up as a team.

We could hear the two of them arguing as I twisted the key and pushed the door open. We walked into the living room to see all of our bags were still left packed. In the bedroom I found them rolling over each other. Vince was pulling at Annie's hair and she was biting his arm. That was when me and Reyna silently decided not to leave them alone again.

After I separated them and we finished unpacking together, we got dinner ready and sat at the table to eat. Halfway through the meal I decided to tell them what I did.

"I entered you two in a tag-team tournament." I blurted out as calmly as possible.

"What!" They said in unision.

"Why would you do that!" Annie said.

"How could you expect us to work together!" Vince said.

"Calm down, calm down!" I answered. "I-"

"How can we be calm! We're going to humiliate ourselves in front of a huge crowd if we go into the arena!" Vince shouted.

"I know but-" I started.

"We're going to fail miserably!" Annie shouted.

"3,000 zentos reward money!" Reyna said, trying as hard as she could to speak over Vince and Annie. Both of them went quiet after that, so Reyna continued, "There is a 3000 zentos prize if you win, and we kind of need money. Your parents gave us some to start with but it won't be long before that runs out. And Mrs. Giata was kind enough to give us this week free. This will be a quick way to get money so we can be prepared for a while."

"Anyways, I thought that this would be a good way to build your teamwork skills. I'm sure you two noticed as much as I have how much you need it. So how about it! Let's do this! Let's win this tournament!" I cheered, hoping to raise their enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Vince and Annie said together as we raised our glasses into the air.

Vince's POV

"Well that was horrible." I said as we walked into the participants watching area where we could see the rest of the matches.

"You know it was your fault." Annie said looking just as defeated as I did.

"No way, it was completely you that ruined our chances. I was doing great you just got in my way!"

"What, if anything you were always in my way!"

"Actually," Taylor said as we walked in to join us, "it was both of you."

As much as I hate to admit it, Taylor was right. Anyone watching could have told us that. While the other participants watched the main match, the four of us went to the replay screen to rewatch our match.

According to the rules, you have to knock both members of the opposing team off the stage to win. It was against two little kids, George and Cindy, both looked about 10 years old. We thought it was an easy match. And it should have been. If we were anyone but ourselves.

When the bell rang to signal the start of the match, I ran towards George while putting one hand in a sign to summon a vine from the ground. I shot the vine forward, aiming for George's foot to grab it, but I didn't see Annie and she tripped over it instead. And the water she summoned came at me instead of Cindy. While we were both on the floor, Cindy and George took their chance to attack. Cindy started to create an orb of wind in her hand while George ran at us with his fist in flames. Annie pushed me so I fell towards George and she jumped away. The fist collided with my arm and sent me flying a few feet. I sat confused why the kid's punch was so strong, until I realized that Cindy had put a strength boosting spell on George's right arm. I got up to run towards him but Annie got there first and tried to create a torrent attack. However the water she created made me slip and crash into her. Before we could even get up, Cindy ran at us with her wind sphere. As we were both blown back George shot small fire balls at us. Annie shot a wave of water towards Cindy but George created a magic shield to protect her.

"Annie use magicry to give me strength in one of my arms!" I shouted to Annie.

"Why? Use your own magicry!" She replied

"Yours is better and you can do it faster!" I said.

"No way that would be a waste of my mana for you!"

"Come on! I'm stronger than you!"

"Fine which arm!"

"Any!"

"Then how will you know which to attack with!"

"Fine right arm!"

She activated the spell and I looked up to run towards either Cindy or George, but my eyes only saw the gust of wind coming towards me and Annie. We both flew off the stage and the bell rang, signaling the end of the match.

Annie's POV

After watching our own miserable defeat, we went to watch the main battle. It was a match between two guys around our age, against two other guys, who looked like they were in the mid 20's. I checked the screen to see the fighters. Yoruki and Asaki were the younger, while Jacob and Kenneth were the older ones.

As soon as the bell rung, both Yoruki and Asaki ran together towards Jacob. They unsheathed their swords in sync and raised it to attack. Kenneth came between them and Jacob with his earth shield. Yoruki attacked the shield as Asaki jumped on his back to go over them two. As soon as he landed her shot a flash of light at Kenneth's back, causing his shield to crumble and giving Yoruki a chance to attack. Asaki continued towards Jacob, and Jacob formed ice around his arm and charged to meet him. However Asaki jumped back and changed his attack to Kenneth behind him, and Yoruki run in front of Asaki to clash with Jacob. As both Jacob and Kenneth flew in opposite directions, Yoruki and Asaki turned towards Kenneth. Asaki shot another flash of light at him with his sword, and Yoruki shot a dark slash. Before they could even see Kenneth fly off the stage, they turned back to Jacob. Yoruki created stairs out of shadows and ran up them. Asaki did a hand sign and used a move to momentarily blind Jacob with light. When the light wore off, he had no time to defend himself from Yoruki falling from above with a bat created from shadows. He slammed it into Jacob and they watched him fall off the stage as the bell rung.

In the end, it was Yoruki and Asaki who won the tournament. We trudged back to the inn and sat in the chairs off the lobby.

"Ugh I hate teamwork!" Vince said.

"I hate it more!" I said louder.

"Why can't you two try to cooperate at least a little. Did you see how coordinated those winners were. And now they won the cash prize." Taylor said.

"Oh, you mean us?"

We all turned to see Yoruki and Asaki standing in the doorway.

A/N: Please review and tell me any thoughts you have about the story. By the way, fight scenes are a little hard to write, since action is more visual represented than written. I tried my best to describe it well, and try your best to imagine it. I don't know what else to say. To the next chapter! :)


	12. Like Oil and Water

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: This chapter we get to meet two new interesting characters. (by the way, we're all going to love Yoruki!) :)

 **Chapter Twelve: Like Oil and Water**

Vince's POV

Yoruki and Asaki stood at the doorway. Now that I could see them up close, I realized they looked really similar, but completely different at the same time. They both had the same hairstyle, the same clothes, and their features seemed identical. Other than the fact that they had the opposite color schemes of each other. Yoruki had dark black hair while Asaki had shining white hair. Yoruki had a black jacket, with a white undershirt, and a white sword sheath with black designs, with Asaki vice versa. They acted pretty different too. Yoruki had a big sh*t-eating grin on his face and was standing straight and tall. Asaki on the other hand, stood behind Yoruki a little and sort of half-hid himself and his slight smile behind Yoruki.

"What are you guys doing here?" Annie asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know we needed your permission to come home." Yoruki said sarcastically as Asaki went to Mrs. Giata to get their keys.

"What you guys live here? Why? Can't you just live in your own house?" Annie asked confusingly.

"That might be a problem since we don't have a house to go to." Yoruki answered.

"Wait what? Don't you still live with you parents?" I asked, "Oh, you guys must be adventurers like us! We just started our journey and we-"

"Come on bro." Yoruki called to his brother, ignoring me as he started climbing the stairs.

"Wait don't just leave us! We just wanted to talk to you guys!" Annie shouted at them.

Her words did nothing to stop them.

"Those guys are jerks!" I said to Taylor and Annie, "They don't deserve to win the tournament! We do!"

"Don't lie to yourself, you know we didn't deserve to win either." Annie said. And though I hate to admit it, she was right.

"You know, " Reyna said, "Maybe we can ask those two to help you guys, They might be nice enough to train you two. Then you guys would stand a better chance in three weeks for the next tournament."

"I'm not so sure that they'll agree, seeing as how they acted right now." Taylor said.

"You may be wrong Taylor." Mrs. Giata said from behind the counter, "There is a chance that they'll help you."

"What do you mean Mrs. Giata? They didn't exactly seem like the friendliest people." I said.

"Oh but that's not so." She answered. "The brothers are actually very nice if you get to know them. Though Yoruki tends to put a shell around them, which doesn't really let many people get close to them. But I remember them when they were younger. Oh how adorable the two were when they played with the other kids when they came to visit. Their parents entered the tournament frequently, so they stayed at my inn very often. And little Yoru would always come running to me every day and asked for a sweet, and made sure to always get another for little Asa, who would stand by the stairs, peering from the corner of the wall. But things have changed, and many things have happened to the two of them. Their not as innocent as they used to be. The two enter every tournament, every few weeks, and get the prize every time, thought they do skip a few to let others have chance. Then they use the reward money to pay for their rent and other supplies. And when they're short on money, they work hard in the inn to pay off their debt. Their good people, and I'm sure they'll help you. Yoruki might need some persuasion, though if you get Asaki to accept, Yoruki will have to!"

"Are you sure Mrs. Giata. I don't think-" Taylor started.

"Their room is one floor above yours."

And with that she left through the door behind the counter, leaving us to decide on what to do.

"Well I guess we can try." Annie said.

"Then come on! Let's go!" I said as I rushed up the steps

Annie's POV

We all stood in front of room B3, and waited for one of us to knock on the door.

"Maybe we should go back, I don't think they want to be disturbed right now." Reyna said.

"No we have to do this. I mean, we can quit now before even trying." I said as knocked on the door three times. I heard some movement inside and finally the door knob started to turn.

When the door opened, Yoruki came to view.

"Oh it's you guys again. What do you want?" He said.

The three of us looked at each other nervously before Taylor finally spoke up.

"You and your brother were amazing out there today."

"Yeah we kind of know that already." He said lazily.

"Who is it!" Asaki called from another room.

"No one really" Yoruki replied back.

Vince looked annoyed and I bet I did too. But Asaki came to the door anyways.

"Oh it's you three from the lobby!," Asaki said when he saw us. Then he turned to his brother, "Come on bro you can't just tell me there's no one when there's people right here!" Turning back to us he asked, "So do you guys need anything?"

"Um…Yeah," I started, "We were kind of hoping, you know, since you two are so good at teamwork, maybe you could help me and my brother get better at it."

"See ya never." Yoruki said as he started closing the door.

"Wait!" Vince said stopping the door with his feet. "You can't just close the door on us! At least give us an answer!"

"The answer is no. See ya never." Yoruki pushed the door close and we heard the click of the lock.

We stood outside the door, annoyed by his rude reply, when we heard murmuring behind the door. After a few more seconds, Asaki opened the door alone.

"Hey again. Sorry about my brother, he's not always like this, trust me. But he doesn't really want to help you guys, since it wouldn't really benefit us in any way, and if we did help you, it would only make it harder to win the next tournament. So…um...yeah..."

"Aw man. I was really hoping you guys would train us. Come to let's go back to our floor." I said as I started to turn to leave.

"No wait, just because my brother doesn't want to train you guys, doesn't mean that I don't. Yoru said that if I want to help you then I could go ahead and help you alone. So, I guess you'll at least have me to help you."

"Thank you so much Asaki!" Taylor said, "Though no offense, wouldn't it be hard to teach us teamwork, when your partner isn't here?"

"Maybe. In combat, we take turns being the lead, but in reality, I usually need Yoruki to take charge. But I'll try my best. Let me just get my stuff and we can get started right away." Asaki answered inviting us in while he went to get his sword.

"Come on bro, I need you just as much as you need me," Yoruki said as he entered the room, with both his brother and his swords. "And right now, you're gonna train these guys. So I guess I have no choice but to help you too." He handed Asaki his sword and started walking out into the hallway.

"What happened to this not benefiting you and making it harder to win." Vince said mockingly as we all walked down the stairs.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. And anyways, there's no chance that anyone'll beat us!" He said smirking, "We've been needing more of a challenge lately, so I decided, 'why not create our own challenge?'."

As we passed by Mrs. Giata in the lobby, I heard her whispering quietly to herself, "It always works, catch one and the other gets trapped trying to help."

I laughed a little as we walked out of the inn and towards a training field.

Reyna's POV

When we arrived at the training field, Yoruki stopped and turned around along with Asaki to face us.

"Okay, I gotta admit, I might've been a little unnecessarily rude to you guys." Yoruki said.

"A little?!" Vince said.

"Don't push me." Yoruki said glaring at him.

"Fine then whatever," Vince replidd.

"Anyways," Taylor started, "we haven't gotten to introduce ourselves yet. I'm Taylor Tsubasa, and these are my friends, Vincent Viridian, Annabeth Azure, and Reyne Simanei"

"But you can call me Annie and my stupid brother over there Vince" Annie said sticking her tongue out to Vince, just as he was doing to her.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves too." Asaki said.

"No problem. The name's Yoruki Onmyo and this is my younger bro Asaki." Yoruki told to us.

"Not much younger though," Asaki added, "We're twins and he's only a few hours older than me."

"I guess that's enough to get us started." Yoruki said, "Now let's get to the actual training. Let me see both of your fighting stance as if you were in a team match."

Annie and Vince fixed their body positions. It seemed pretty good, and looked just as I would have done it, but the Onmyo brothers looked disappointed.

"There's a problem with your stance." Asaki said.

"What is it?" Annie asked.

"Oh you want me to tell you?" Yoruki asked mockingly, "I'm sorry that's not how I teach. How 'bout we show you."

"What do you-" Vince started but was interrupted by Yoruki.

"Let's go Asa!"

Both brothers lunged at Vince and broke his stance.

"Hey! Give me a better warning next time!" Vince said as he got up from the ground.

"You don't get warnings in battles other than what you can see yourself. You're lucky you got what you got. Let's try again."

Annie and Vince steadied themselves again, looking confused.

"Hmm…. this is a little better bu-" He didn't finish and instead ran alongside Asaki to lunge at Annie this time. She fell back just as Vince had, "Just kidding, it's as bad as before."

"Can you at least give us a hint?" Annie said as she got back into stance.

"Nope." Yoruki said. He then immediately lunged with Asaki again at Annie knocking her back down.

"Hey!" Vince shouted at Yoruki.

"And hello to you too." He replied, as he joined Asaki to attack Vince together.

"Come on!" Vince said angrily.

Asaki leaned close to Yoruki and whispered something in his ear. Yoruki nodded and Asaki turned back to us.

"How about you see an example? Try to attack us." He said.

The two brothers got into stance, though they stood much closer to each other than Vince and Annie had. Then Annie and Vince charged at them. Vince aimed at Yoruki while Annie went after Asaki. But at the last second Asaki dodged Annie's punch and added his defence to Yoruki, and they pushed Vince away as he tried to collide with them. Then they both turned to Annie, who had just prepared her next attack, but was immediately stopped by the two brothers.

"Well that was pathetic," Yoruki said. "Try again."

"Wait," Annie said, thinking for a few seconds, "Can we have a minute? I want to tell Vince something."

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Vince nod and they both got ready to attack again. This time, they both charged at Yoruki ignoring Asaki. At first I thought it would work, it seemed like a pretty good idea. They were using the Onmyo twins own attack strategy against them! They would be able to take down Yoruki then attack Asaki together! But…that's not how it went.

As they came close to Yoruki, Asaki moved and leaned closer to his brother. When Annie and Vince attacked, Asaki pushed Vince's fist to the side, giving Yoruki time to grab Annie's wrist and turn her around, so she faced away from him. Then Asaki pushed Annie's back while Yoruki did the same to Vince. Annie and Vince fell to the floor with a thump.

"Aw man! Why didn't that work!" Annie shouted, "It's the same thing you did!"

"Yeah and that was actually pretty smart," Asaki said to her, "but we didn't do the same thing you guys did. Do you wanna try blocking us again?"

"Yeah, just give us another minute." Vince said.

Again, they whispered quietly and I could only see Annie agreeing to something Vince said. When they finished, they got into the same defensive pose as before, but like Yoruki and Asaki, they stayed close to each other. Asaki smiled when he saw that and I could tell they were doing the right thing. Then the brothers both dashed at the other pair of siblings. They zigzagged as they ran so I couldn't tell who they were targeting. Though at the last second Asaki jumped on Yoruki's back and landed behind Vince while Yoruki attacked him from the front. Annie managed to intercepted Asaki's punch before it could reach Vince, and she swept her foot under his causing him to trip. However, as he was falling he tripped Annie causing her to fall back. Yoruki faked his attack and instead let his hand fly by Vince's side in order to grab Asaki's hand to pull him back up, while Vince did the same to Annie. Both teams stood poised for the next move. Then Yoruki relaxed and went down to lay on the grass and Asaki sat beside him grinning at Annie and Vince.

"You guys did great!" Asaki said to Vince and Annie.

"Wait that's all?" Vince asked.

"Yep, there isn't much to learn for teamwork. It's just stuff you gotta get used to." Asaki replied, "The only thing you really need to know, is what your main goal is. And it's to help you partner, not yourself. If you do everything you can to help your teammate, and your teammate does everything he can to help you, both of you, are practically one person. One person, one mind, one plan. But it takes some getting use to to be able to get in sync with your partner in the middle of a real battle."

"Yeah, don't think you're so tough just 'cause you did well right then," Yoruki said, "Me and Asa were going easy on you. You wouldn't stand a chance against us in a real match!"

"I guess we'll see about that in the next tournament!" Annie said.

"We'll see you there!" Yoruki replied as he got up and started to leave.

Asaki got up to join him and turned to us before he left, "We're done training you two, but that doesn't mean you guys are done training! Keep working on your skills together so you stand a chance against us in the tournament!" He turned back and ran to catch up to his brother.

"Well," I said after they left, "I guess we'd better get started. We only have about three weeks to get you both to be one person."

"Yeah let's show them! We're gonna beat them and get the prize money ourselves!" Vince said.

Vince's POV

Three weeks ago, I was sure we could catch up to the Onmyo brothers. Three weeks ago, I was wrong. This time though, we did make it to the semifinals, instead of losing right away. That's where we fought Yoruki and Asaki. It would've been more epic if it was the finale, but I was okay with beating them in general! But, as me and Annie walked back into the participant's room, Taylor was already starting the replay of our battle against the brothers. In other words, the battle we lost. But I remember it perfectly fine without the replay.

As soon as the battle began, both sides charged at each other. The twins did their zigzagging move again but we had a counter strategy planned for that move. A few feet from where our two sides should've met, me and Annie stopped in our tracks and jumped backwards. I grabbed Annie's arm as she casted a strength spell on my hand. _Kiareskito_ she shouted. I spun once and threw Annie over the brothers. Before I could check if she landed right or not, I was met with Yoruki's sword lunging towards me. I pulled out my kunai and blocked his attack. Through the corner of my eyes I saw Annie doing the same with Asaki. Her eyes met mine and I immediately knew we should move to our next attack. We both let our opponents attack push us back, and we backflipped away to gain more distance between us. Annie began shooting a jet of water, only for it to be negated by Yoruki's shield he created, using his dark nature. Asaki started to form a flash bomb from light but my vine tripped him, making his bomb hit the ground near them. Yoruki expanded the shield to cover around them while they recovered from their momentary blindness. While that was happening I charged at the shield as Annie strengthened my arm. But as soon as I came close the shield disappeared and the twins leaped into the air. I hadn't noticed that Yoruki had been getting ready for a move while he was in the shield. I looked up to see a flash bomb coming towards me. I tried to run but dark walls had already formed around me and another started to form from above as the flash bomb entered the box. I could do nothing to stop it. On the other hand, Annie was having just as much difficulties. Yoruki and Asaki were shooting a volley of dark and light slashes at her, causing her magic shield to crack, and eventually break. As both slashes hit her she flew off the platform with a ring of the bell. I realized I had to finish the match myself. I got up, and prepared myself to attack as soon as my vision cleared. But...it never came to that since I was soon sent flying off as well. The bell rung once again.

Annie's POV

Once we reached the inn, and trudged up the stairs into our room, me and Vince fell into the couches face first and groaned. We lost again. Taylor and Reyna came in after us and sat down.

"Well, so much for that." He said.

"Damn why are they so good!" I said.

"I guess it just ain't fair that we were made with awesomeness and good looks." Yoruki said as he appeared in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Vince asked as he sat up.

"We came to tell you guys something." Asaki said as he joined his brother at the doorway.

"What, here to brag about your win?" I said annoyed.

"No even better. We're here to join your team so we can brag about our win for your whole adventure!" Yoruki said.

"What! Why do you even want to join us?" Vince said.

"Well, you guys did well today, in the tournament. But not good enough." Asaki started, "So we decided that it would be wrong for us to start something and not finish it. So we're gonna join you on your journey so we can help you two get better."

"You too Yoruki?" Reyna asked.

"Hey I go wherever my bro goes. Anyways, I've gotten bored of always winning these tournaments, and I need a change of scenery. Besides, why would I pass off a chance to beat your two everyday and call it training you!" He said laughing.

"Well then, I guess that's it then, welcome to our group." Taylor said.

"Yep, we can get moving tomorrow. And don't worry about cash for a while, we have some zento saved up and we just got plenty more today" Asaki added.

"Alright, meet us at the lobby tomorrow so we can leave." I said.

The next day we met Yoruki and Asaki ready for us downstairs. As we passed by the front desk, we said goodbye to Mrs. Giata, and I heard her whisper to herself.

"This will be an interesting group. I see big things for them in the future. They might just someday be legends.

A letter to Vince and Annie: From Anthony

 _Hey kids, I can't believe it's been a little more than two weeks since we've last seen you. Well of course, it's probably been three weeks by the time you get this letter. I'm so happy to hear you've already made it to the next town, and I'm glad you two remembered to write to us when you got there. Or maybe Reyna or Taylor reminded you when you forgot! It's going to be hard for us to send letters to each other. You two can send them anytime to us, since we're always in the same place, but the four of you will be constantly moving, and we can only send you a letter when we know that you'll stay in a place for a while._

 _Anyways, me and your mom are so happy to hear that you two entered a team tournament already! Of course, it was a made for rookies and younger heroes like you, but it's still a great experience, even if you lost! It's okay though. By the way you say those twins were, it's very reasonable that you couldn't beat them. And I know you two are saying that one of them is kind of annoying, but he must be pretty nice if he was willing to train his opponents. However they are, we can't wait until the day you return with them one day, so we can meet them in person._

 _On a side note, your mom has decided on taking on a great task. She has promised herself that she would find Alex no matter what. Both Delilah's agreed to this. As you two know, while she stayed with us, she practiced trying to regain her teleportation powers, and they returned at a much weaker level. She is striving to get stronger, and she wants to unlock the dimension traversing skill again. She wants to search through the dimensions to find her son. We believe he is still alive somewhere, and we hope to find him. However, this strain from her training has gotten to her memory lapses. Now she switched in and out of her two memories much ore frequently. She forgets what she did one day, and remembers it two days later. Even though your mom understands why she's forgetting things, knowing that what she forgets is something the other version remembers, she is still upset with the problem. I feel terrible that I have to watch her struggle with her mind, unable to do anything about it. On the other hand, I have been able to cheer her up somewhat._

 _Since me and Delilah are such great cooks, we have decided to save up to open a restaurant. We want to someday open up a store where we can make and sell our amazing food. We have even already decided on a name. "Sweet Paradise". And don't worry, of course it will sell pancakes! I guess this is enough for now. Write back to us soon and we hope you four enjoy yourselves._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Anthony Azure_

A/N: Yoru's just pure gold. I love how close Yoru and Asa are, and I love the way Yoru talks! We'll get even more of that next chapter, when the Onmyo twins get their huge narrations!

Also, how did you like the letter? I thought it was important that we get to hear from the parents of the main characters every now and then. I hate when anime's leave out the parents waiting at home. And Delilah's taking on a big task. Searching through the infinite universes for her son, while fighting her memory dilemma. And the restaurant is such a cute idea. In the previous version of the story, the store was already suppose to be made by now, and have great business, but I changed it for a more logical, reasonable, sadder route. I love playing with people's feels. Even if my own feels get hurt too. :)


	13. Atarashi Town

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: Yoru and Asa's time to shine! :)

 **Chapter Thirteen: Atarashi Town**

Yoruki's POV

There group was nothing compared to what is with me and my bro in it. Once Asa and I joined them, the group got like a gazillion times better! Okay maybe I'm going a little bit too far. The team is actually pretty nice. On our way to the next city, they told us about themselves. Vince and Annie's story took a while, and man was I surprised. Well first I was confused, you know with the two dimensions and alternate versions of each other, but then Asa explained it to me. It turns out, Vince and Annie are even closer than siblings, even closer than twins like me and Asa, since their the same person. Weird...but cool. Hearing about Reyna's sickness was pretty sad though, so I don't think I'm going to tease her much in the future. Of course, I can't just completely leave her alone! Then came Taylor. He told us that we was Trent Tsubasa's brother! The famous weaponmaster prodigy! It took all I had to hold in my excitement! He even showed us the Tsubasa blade! Then Reyna, showed us the Moira Sword too! I didn't remember what it was at first but Asa reminded me how valuable it is. But I wasn't about to be one-upped! So me and Asa let them see our Onmyo blades up close. Taylor and Reyna were a little curious about how we got them, but thankfully they didn't pry in too much. We were lucky that the two brainiacs of the group didn't recognize who we really were! I didn't want to tell them too much about ourselves just yet, but we did tell them about the history of the swords.

The Onmyo blades are identical swords in everything but their countering colors. The Onmyo White sword is mine, while the Onmyo Black is my brothers. They're passed down generation after generation throughout the Onmyo ancestry. No one is allowed to handle both swords at once. When both swords are given to the next owner that person must give one sword to his or her life partner in combat. It can be anyone. My grandmother chose her bestfriend. My dad chose his wife. I chose my brother. If one partner dies, the living of the pair can not use his sword anymore, and must pass both onto the next generation. So when our dad died, the swords were passed on to us. Me and Asa didn't go further into the details of who we were. For now, it might be more fun if we keep it to ourselves. Besides, I didn't want to bring up bad memories. The secrets were bound to come out someday, but that day was not today.

"Next stop on our journey is Atarashi Town." Vince announced as we set up camp for the night.

"It's not much further and by tomorrow we should be there. What's the first thing you want to do when we get there?" Annie asked.

"We're going to need a few more supplies. But I can get those with Reyna again." Taylor said.

"Then I think we should get Vince and Annie some actual weapons." I announced.

"Huh, why?" Annie asked.

Asa turned to them and said, "Most heroes have a weapon they use. It'd be useful for you guys to get some too. And it'll also make it easier for you two to train with me and Yoru, since we'd be able to use our swords against your weapons."

"I guess you're right. I wonder what I should get?" Vince said.

"We'll see when we go to a weapon's shop tomorrow. Me and Asa will help pick some out for you." I said as I got into my sleeping bag.

"Okay then it's settled," Taylor said, "Tomorrow Reyna and I will go get the supplies while the rest of you get Vince and Annie weapons. We'll meet back near the town gate.

"Since we'll buy new weapons, we might be sort of low on zento, so we'll camp out again for at least another night, instead of going to an inn. Then we'll see if their are any jobs we can take."

So the next morning, when we arrived at the Atarashi City gates, we left Taylor and Reyna to go grocery shopping and we searched for a weapons store. When we finally found _Tom's Tailored Tools_ we were dead tired. It was an old store to match the old city. It wasn't even really a weapon's store. It was mostly just a mechanics shop but it had a section for some actual weapons. We went through most the of the store trying out weapon after weapon. It took us forever to find weapons that "fit their flow". Asa finally found something that he thought would work. When Annie tried out the ultra-thin trident, it fit her like a glove. And Vince swung the bo-staff around like it was his own arm. Both of them were magic enhanced like our swords, so that they worked with natures. Annie's was with water and Vince's was with plant obviously.

When we went to the register to buy the weapons, the cashier looked like he was hesitating about something. I noticed that he watched us as we left the store too. Actually, after that, I saw plenty more people staring at us.

"Bro," I whispered to Asa, "Why's everyone staring at us? Do you think they know who we are?"

"Is it the weapons? Maybe they think we look cool with our weapons!" Vince said.

"No that can't be it. They should see plenty of weapons everyday. There's always a few small heroes who work in their own town. So seeing a few more shouldn't be surprising." Annie said.

"Actually, I don't think this is the case with this town." Asa said, "So far, I haven't seen any other hero in this town. No local or traveling heroes."

 _That can't be possible!_ But then I realized he was right. The place seemed a lot more empty than it should have been. I tried to ignore the stares as much as I could. Finally, we got to the town gate and found Taylor waiting.

"By the looks on your faces, you guys have noticed it too." Taylor said as we approached him.

"Yep, its pretty creepy." Annie said, shifting on her toes.

"I'm not so sure about this town. Thankfully we're not sleeping in it." Reyna said as we walked back to our camp.

"We should still investigate a little tomorrow, since we do need to find some mission for us." Asa said.

"Okay that's for the future, how 'bout the now! Check out these fresh new weapons we got Vince and Annie!" I said to Taylor, gesturing to the two, who started posing dramatically with their weapons.

We skipped our training session for the day since it was starting to get late. We ate and then all went into our sleeping bags until the morning.

Asaki's POV

Things were going great. I haven't seen Yoru actually have a legitimate conversation with anyone in so long, until we met these four. And they're all really nice too. And we got them new weapons and we had an awesome meal and I just felt like we made the right choice. But remember, I said "were"...as in not anymore. When we woke up after the wierd visit to the town. we found out we had been robbed.

"Where the h*ll is our food!" Yoru screamed as his stomach growled loudly.

"And our weapons!" Vince said as we check the rest of the campsite.

"Tsubasa!" Taylor said frantically. He was acting really out of character, but I can't blame him. Tsubasa is a really valuable sword, not just in zentos but probably in memories too. His hand kept moving towards his back, where the sword usually was.

Reyna was just as worried as Taylor. She spun a lock of her hair in twirls.

I'd be lying if I said that me and Yoru were taking our loses any better. I rubbed my hands on my jeans to try to wipe the sweat off, but it's no use. I looked at bro and could easily see it was hurting him too. I doubt the others can tell though, but Yoru kept shifting his feet slightly and his hands were clenched tight. That's how he always gets when he's nervous. I have a knack for figuring out people's habits and behaviors.

We searched for any traces but we found nothing. The thieves left us with only the clothes on our backs.

"This f*cking stinks. Now what're we gonna do." Yoru said.

"Man if we could find those thieves I'd pummel them to the ground!" Vince shouted.

"I'm with you on that. We'll get back our stuff and maybe we can take them to the town and get some bounty reward!" Annie added..

"Then I guess we're heading back to town. That's probably where they stay. If not, we might be able to get some clues on their whereabouts if we ask the townspeople." Reyna said.

"Fine then, to the weird townspeople we go I guess." Vince said.

"I'm not sure if we have to go to them." I said, pointing as Tom from _Tom's Tailored Tools_ came running towards us. As he got closer, he started to slow down and his expression got more and more fearful. When he finally came to about a few yards away from us, he stopped, and looked at us with nervous eyes. He made plenty of attempts to talk but the only sounds that we could hear coming from his mouth were "Er-uh… weuh kinna um… I huh wannnnn… um…"

"Whaddya want, we're kind of busy. We need to get going. Unless you have something to say, and unless that something is interesting, you should get out of our way and let us through. We're going back to Atarashi Town to find some criminals." Yoru told the man.

"Wait, did you say criminals?" Tom finally managed to say, "That's actually why I came here. We, uh- I mean we as in the rest of the town and me, we decided that we should ask you to help us. Oh wait, I forgot to ask you the thing!"

"What thing?" Annie asked.

"Okay so before you reply to my offer-" He started again.

"You haven't told us you offer yet." Vince pointed out.

"Gah! Forget I even mentioned an offer! I need to know something first before I, uh- as in the town and me, can trust you." He continued.

"Then get to the point already!" Yoru shouted.

"Oy! Okay then, I need to know first, um, if you guys are good or bad!" He said, for some reason, looking proud of himself for finally saying that.

"Um…what type of question was that?" Taylor asked him.

"What do you mean?" He said, looking less certain.

"Well, it's pretty easy to tell that we're good since we went to town yesterday and went shopping leisurely and then we even payed for our stuff." Taylor said, "And if we were bad, why would we have told you we were bad, if we could have just gone along with you to get whatever offer you were going to give us. You know, if we didn't kill you already instead."

Tom stood speechless, with his eyes wide open with a matching gaping mouth. Then he suddenly ran to hide behind a tree.

"Ahhh! Don't kill me! Please!" He shouted.

"I don't think you understand," Reyna said, "We just told you how we were not bad, and what a criminal could have done."

"Oh man this is gunna be a more annoying day then I thought." Yoru said.

As we walked back to town, Tom began to explain the problem.

"For the past few months, our town has been terrorized by a group of thugs who keep "taxing" us, even though they're just taking our money from us for no reason! We've hired every local hero we had in town, but we're not really a big place, so most of our heroes are not very strong, and were beaten easily by the thugs. And the few times people did come by Atarashi Town, it turned out that they were just partners of The Prez. Ah, I forgot to mention, the boss of the mafia calls himself The Prez. And his top dogs are called The Council. He likes to think of himself as some type of political version of a criminal even though he isn't! Oh where was I, people tell me I'm not very organized, and that not even my sentences make sense! But I'm not really sure about that. People also tell me I talk too much. Oh by the way, before when I said sentences, I think I meant stories or something, you get the point dontchya?"

I'm usually not the one to complain about people, but Tom just needs to stop.

"Tom, you need to stop."

 _Wait! Was that me! Did I say that outloud?_ Then I realized it was Annie who had said that.

"Wah? What do you me- ooof!" Tom said as he trip over a root.

"He warned you." Vince said as he jumped over him.

When we finally made it to the town, we were met with a crowd of waiting people. Tom ran up ahead of us and took a grand pose.

"Citizens of Atarashi Town! I bring to you, our heroes!" Tom announced to the cheering townspeople. Then he turned to us and whispered, "Oh! I forgot to ask you your names! And where you came from! Come on I'll let you tell the crowd yourself cotten head." He said, pushing me in front of him and suddenly everyone's eyes were one me.

"Uh, hello people of Atarashi. I- um. My name is Asaki Onmyo, and I came to your town with my brother Yoruki, and our friends. Here is Vincent Viridian, Annabeth Azure, Reyna Simanei, and Taylor Tsubasa."

Whispers could be heard amongst the crowd, and then the cheers became louder.

"Did you here!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Onmyo and Tsubasa, they're famous for passing down family swords!"

"What about those lame other three. They don't even have any weapons."

With that comment, Vince and Annie's eyes went on fire. But then, the crowd looked at us a little better and noticed.

"Actually, none of them have any weapons."

"Onmyo's, Tsubasa, where are you blades!"

More shouting aroused and I slipped back to our group behind Tom, who now looked at us again, nervous again. Yoru took my place in front of the crowd and took a deep breathe. His hands were still clenched and he still shifted on his feet. But at least he still knew how to take charge.

"HEY!" He shouted, silencing the crowd "Listen up! Last night, while we were camping outside of town, we were robbed. Our food, our money, and our weapons were stolen. We were planning to come back to town to get our stuff back when we found the thieves, until Tom came to get us. Does anyone have any ideas where the thieves are. Where is this 'The Prez' guy anyways?"

A woman stepped forwards and began to speak, "What you said just now, it doesn't make sense. The Prez and his council, they haven't stepped foot out of this town since they arrived. He has everything he needs in town. And even if he did leave. He would not have tried to be sneaky. The Prez would hate to do anything and not take credit for it."

Then a man came forward too, "Actually, there are other thieves it could have been. For the past few months, the newspapers have written many accounts of stolen goods, and robbed victims. There seems to be another band of villains in the nearby towns. And it also seems that they've moved on to our town now. "

Tom put his hands in the air in and slammed them back down to his sides, "First The Prez in our town. And now thieves surrounding us! Now we're under two problems!"

"So wait, it wasn't The Prez who stole our stuff?" Annie asked.

"It seems so," a man said from the crowd, "But please do not leave us to find the thieves! Please help us with The Prez first!" He pleaded.

I turned to look back at my partners.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Obviously we're gonna beat the sh*t out of The Prez, then find the thieves, then beat the sh*t out of them too!" Vince said punching his hand.

"We don't have our weapons, and we're not as strong as we usually are without them." Taylor said.

"But we can't just leave these people with The Prez." Reyna said.

"I know but what can we do to help them? We'll end up just like all the other heroes who tried to fight him." Taylor said.

"I think we still have a chance!" Yoru said, "Maybe we can raid their storages first and steal their weapons. They stole it first anyways, so it's not theirs. Then we'll borrow those weapons to take down The Prez, and then we'll find the thieves and take our own weapons back. Then we can return the borrowed ones. Or maybe the town will give them to us as a reward."

"I don't know, it still seems really risky," I looked to Tom, and the rest of the people, "But it's worth a try." I said.

"Alright!" Yoru said. then we turned back to the crowd, "We'll do it!" He announced to everyone, and we were met with a great applause and cheers.

"Our first job, operation rob the robbers!" Yoru told us. He smiled and his hands stopped clenching, long enough for me to see blood drip. Then his nails went back to hide his scars again.

A/N: I love the way the weapon wielders behave with out their swords. They lose a part of themselves. And their connections with their swords are personal. They don't say, "Where's the Tsubasa sword?" and instead they say, "Where's Tsubasa?". I feel like they're at a first name basis with their weapons. :)


	14. Let's Play Super Spies

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: This chapter, is pretty cool. It's not exactly James Bond, but I like the strategy and skill they use. And we meet a few more interesting characters. :)

 **Chapter Fourteen: Let's Play Super Spies**

Taylor's POV

I'm naked right now. Okay not really but I feel naked. I used to take Tsubasa everywhere with me. Now, without it by my side, I feel empty. I can't keep my thoughts straight and I keep zoning out. But I know I have to be completely focused for this mission. Hiding on a rooftop near The Prez's hideout, we prepared ourselves. Well, I don't think we can really call it a hideout, since it has 'THE PREZ' flashing in neon lights on the front door. It's also not trying hard to be conspicuous either. We could hear the blaring music from a block away, and the blinking disco lights could be seen through the windows. It looked more like a nightclub than a criminal base. We were trying to find all the possible ways we could get in and out. The townspeople told us that they knew that the weapons and treasures they have are in their basement, but their guarded by The Prez's strongest men, called The Council. Our plan wasn't very complex, but it was all we had. This mission was only to get our weapons back. We would come back tomorrow to take down The Prez.

I took out the bow Tom lent me for the mission. It was made of flimsy wood, but I only needed it for one shot. I notched an arrow unto the string, and pulled it back to my cheek. I waited until the roof guard went inside to change shifts. As soon as the door closed my arrow was released. The metal wire followed as the arrow pierced the other building. Yoruki made a crude makeshift skateboards out of shadows, and we got on and grinded to the other roof. As soon as we landed, the next guard opened the door, only to have Asaki blind him with a flash of light. Annie was ran to cover his mouth and tripped him. Before he could fall, Vince's vines appeared from the floor to catch him, and bind his limbs. Reyna used the wire from the arrow to finish tying the guard, who was now left in his underwear, as Yoruki took a piece of cloth to gag him, and I put on his outfit and mask. It was a little baggy but hopefully no one would see through the disguise. Then we ran for the stairs.

This part of the mission would be the hardest part, since we did not know the inside of the building. We did manage to find an air vent. I manipulated the metal to unscrew the vent from the walls, and my partners crawled in. After putting the vent back in place I started to walk down the hallway. As I turned the corner I saw two men walking towards me. I could hear my heart pounding but I kept a straight face.

"Hey Jeff, why so serious bruh?" One of the guards said.

I took a second to be confused before I looked down to my chest and saw my name tag, "Oh- uh, nothing much...um...bruh. I was just bummed that I lost my card key. Now I can't open any off the doors."

"No problem dude," The other man said, "Take mine. I got Steve with me, so you can just return mine tomorrow, when you get a new one. We don't want a fellow guard to go a night without partying for a while! Now head down to the dancefloor and get yourself a drink!" He handed me his card and the two swayed by me, wobbling at each step. After a few feet they collapsed and started snoring.

Taking the opportunity I dragged the two men to a bathroom and stripped them of their uniforms too. I stuffed them into my bag and ran back the way we came from. Once I got back on the roof, I found Vince, Annie, Yoruki and Asaki waiting for me, with the first guard flailing around.

"Did you find it?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we found a path through the vents to lead us to the basement," Vince replied, "And even reaches the door outside of the storage room. But like you said, there was no vent that lead into the actual room. Did you get the card?"

"Yeah, and some more uniforms too." I said pulling out the outfits and handing them out.

"So did we," Annie said taking three more suits from her bag, "The guards here are pathetic. They're all drunk."

"Yeah I don't know why no one else has been able to take The Prez down." Yoruki said.

"This is great. Now that we're all disguised we can go right through the main rooms and get to storage room." Reyna said.

We tried to be as casual as we could as we walked through another party room. We stayed a few feet away from each other but I couldn't help myself from moving closer and closer to the rest. I felt weird without Tsubasa, and I just feel the need to be close to what I have left. And Yoruki and Asaki didn't last a few seconds before they were walking side by side. And then it happened. Suddenly guards started to run and sirens rang alongside the music. I looked at the rest of the team and I saw the worried look in their eyes. A man got on stage and took the microphone.

"There are intruders in the building. Their wearing our uniforms as disguises." The man from the roof was standing next to him, still in his underwear. We forgot about the next guard shift!

We came back together and started running towards the exit. But there were guards waiting there.

"Stop! Where are you going!"

"Yeah Take off your masks so we can see who you are."

It was over. We were caught. Until…

"Do not panic anymore my guests!" A voice boomed from the speakers. Suddenly the room fell silent, and a large man appeared on the stage. His black hair was pulled back and greased, and he wore a shiny purple shirt, with the buttons all open revealing his chest. He wore dark sunglasses and many chains around his neck, the largest having written "The Prez" on it. Behind him three people followed him, holding three girls, in the guard uniform but without the masks, "The Council has already caught our intruders."

The Prez took a step back as the three girls were thrown on the floor. I looked at the three councilmen. One had long curly red hair that just touched his shoulders. His red suit flashed as his hips swayed from left to right. He took a cup from a table and revealed a bottle of wine from inside his suit. The cup was filled to the brim, and the red liquid disappeared in a few seconds, down the man's throat. Then he threw the glass down, which shattered at the floor, while he started to chug the drink from the bottle itself. The second man had short cropped green hair. All he wore was a pair of jeans and a loose green tie around his neck. He eyed the three girls while licking his lips. The third one was a woman, with a long silk black dress with gold roses. Her thick black hair was so long, that it dragged on the ground behind her as she walked.

Then I looked at the captured girls, who were now stripped of the uniform, though they were still wearing their own clothes underneath. The youngest of them, looked about ten years old. She had pale skin and short silver hair with a pink bow, with two small clumps of hair shooting up like bunny ears. She had on a pink armless t-shirt on with a black belt and a pink and black skirt. She smiled but there was fear hidden in her innocent grey eyes. The girl next to her had darker skin, and was wearing...not very much. She wore a tight armless black crop top struggling to stay buttoned under the...ahem...extra large chest. She also had on thigh shorts and her wild blond hair was tied in a ponytail, revealing her confident gold eyes. Next to her, the last girl had scarlet curly hair and piercing crimson eyes. Her copper skin was covered by a black top and and black jeans. She, like the other three wore almost knee length boots and had a badge linked to their hips by a small chain.

"As it turns out," The Prez continues, "These three have been stealing from people from the neighboring towns and they were right about to hit this town. And ya know what? These three ladies were aiming to steal from us too! Can you believe it? It's true, The Council found them, about to open our storage safes. They must be fools to target me! So to punish these thieves, we'll be taking everything they stole! We're gonna get them to tell us where they've been hiding their stuff, so we can raid it for ourselves."

"You won't get us to talk you *ss!" The blond girl said. The red haired man kicked her in the side. "Ah!" she screamed.

"Rairakku!" The silver haired girl shouted, struggling to get closer to the blond haired girl.

"Oh, trust me, we'll get you to spill." The lady in the black dress said. "And if not secrets, then we'll spill your blood instead."

Then the green haired man said, "But not too much. Let's let them live. Women have other uses, and I'd like to make full of use of them." He licked his lips and started stroking the oldest girl's hair. She made no attempt to stop them. She looked straight ahead. Her eyes caught mine and the rest of our group, and I could tell that she knew we did not belong. But she said nothing.

"I'm sorry fellas, I guess we got the wrong person." The guard at the door told us.

I turned to face my friends, "Guys those are the thieves that stole our stuff, they have to be." I whispered.

"Yeah I know what should we do?" Annie asked.

"We can let The Prez take their stuff. That way we can come back and get our own weapons back." Vince said.

"It would have been better if those girls managed to escape. Then we could have followed them, and fought them for our stuff. They lost to the council, so they should be easier to fight. And there are six of us and three of them. I think we could take them down easily. Plus their only thieves, so they're probably not strong." Reyna said.

"The problem is, that they can't escape, at least not now." Yoruki said.

"Not unless…" I started, "Not unless we help them escape."

Yoruki's POV

Operation Save the Thieves began immediately, and without much of a plan. Which is fine since me and my bro usually fight on instinct. Let's just hope I don't get too distracted. The blondie has some huge boobs! I'm gonna save her and she's gonna fall in love with me and maybe she'll let me-

"Yoruki, your nose is bleeding, When did you get hit?" Annie asked.

"Gyaah! Never mind that let's go!" I said rushing into action.

But running was not such a good way to start. A lot of people started at us as we rushed passed them to the stage. It didn't take long to figure out our intentions.

"Someone! Stop them! They're intruders too!"

Soon guards ran to block our path. I reached for my side, only to remember Onmyo wasn't there. I felt the emptiness inside me again and I stopped briefly. Vince and Annie both formed hand signs and suddenly a gush of water attacked the guards. Vines appeared from under the council's feet. The red haired man moved his feet to avoid being tripped. The other two were not so lucky. The blond and red haired girls took the opportunity to escape their clutches. Suddenly three long claws grew from metal slits in their gloves. They cut the ropes and shifted towards the red haired man to save their other friend. I turned to see Taylor looking around. When his eyes met the metal chairs to his right he grabbed for it. I could see the metal shift and start to morph.

"Guard me!" He told us.

Me and Asa covered him and did our best to hold off the guards, and Reyna created a shield to protect Taylor and her as he worked. Meanwhile Vince and Annie continued to clear the path in front of us. But they were having difficulties. Even when Taylor handed us our makeshift swords, I could tell we were too greatly outnumbered. But then the three girls appeared by our sides…only to start running past us.

"Wait Yuri!" The silver hair girl shouted to the oldest girl, "We have to help them!"

"They're not our problem!" Yuri said, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Then wires shot out from the blonde and red haired girls' gloves, and stuck to the wall near a vent. The two quickly followed their line as the wire pulled them to the wall. But the little girl did not. Instead she turned to me first, before turning back and aiming her wire for the wall. Then, before she took off, her other hand aimed at me and fire. The wire wrapped around my arm and pulled me with her. I barely had enough time to grab Asa's hand to take him with me. Vince, Annie, Reyna and Taylor turned back, surprised to see us lifting away.

"What are you doing Hasu! We can't take them with us! They'll drag us down!" Blondie shouted.

Hasu, the silver haired girl shouted back, "Please Rairakku, please Yuri, we have to, they helped us!"

"That's not how it works." Yuri replied. "At least not for us."

"It's too late and their coming with us. Now help me save the rest!" Hasu shouted back.

"You know how she is when she's like this." The blondie, Rairakku, told Yuri, before turning to his friends. "She won't change her mind, so let's get to it." She shot her wire at the same time as Hasu did, hers wrapping around Vince while Hasu's grabbed Taylor. Vince and Taylor each took Annie and Reyna's hands to take them along. As soon as we all made it, the other girls already started crawling through the vent. The guards could not do much once we were airborne. But they had formed hand signs and their salvo of attacks began. I created a shadow shield while Annie and Reyna casted a shield spell forming a purple rectangle beside my black one. Both did not last long and shattered quickly, only to be replaced by Taylor's shield he made from the swords.

Once we were finally all in the vent we wasted no time. It was hard to crawl fast with so many of us but we were able to make it to a vent leading to the roof. Yuri kicked it open and we jumped out one by one.

Yuri turned to us and said, "I don't know who you guys are, or why you saved us, but this is as far as we'll go with you. You helped us, and fortunately for you, we helped you out too. Now leave, and we don't want to see you ever again."

"No way!" Vince shouted, "You girls are the thieves that stole our weapons and stuff! And you're gonna give them back to us or else!"

"I remember them" Rairakku pitched in, "In the woods outside of town. But how are you going to make us? You think you're number will beat us? You don't even have your tools."

"They don't need to beat you," The Prez said appearing by the stairwell leading to the roof. Immediately everyone made a move to get to the next building's rooftop. But the council ran out from behind The Prez. "We will." He said smirking, "You only need one of them" He shouted at his council, "Get that b*tch."

Before I could turn to see what happened, I was already on the next building. I counted, two, four, six, eight. Only eight. We were missing someone. I turned to see something very surprising. Yuri was being held over The Prez's head, not by any rope or tool, but by the councilwoman's long black hair. It coiled tighter around Yuri's arms, not allowing her to move at all.

"Yuri!" Hasu called from our rooftop." She was about to jump back onto The Prez's rooftop before Rairakku grabbed her arm to prevent her.

"Stop it Hasu it's too dangerous!" Rairakku told her.

"But we have to save Yuri!"

From the other roof Yuri shouted, "Leave! Leave without me! Trust me I'll be okay."

"No I don't believe you! I know you'll try but how can I be sure!" Hasu replied. She stood silent for a few seconds, tears sliding down her cheeks onto the floor. She turned back to Rairakku, "We're going to save her. We're going to come back here and save Yuri." She turned to our group and said, "And you guys are going to help us."

"Why should we?" Annie asked, "You stole our stuff."

"Then you'll get them back." Rairakku said, "We'll take you to our hideout and give you your things. Then you can use your weapons to help us bring our sister back. Deal?" She put her hand out, palm facing the floor. Hasu put her on top and they both looked at us.

I looked at the rest of the gang. Then I looked at Asa only. His gaze met mine and we both nodded and put our hands in the middle with the two girls. I can tell these girls really love each other, and they just called the other one their sister. I would do anything to save my bro, so I have to help these three sister reunite. We all looked at Vince, Annie, Reyna and Taylor, who only took another second before joining their hands to the pile. I took one last look at the other rooftop, and together, we ran in the opposite direction.

Yuri's POV

As I watched the eight run away, I sighed a breath of relief. Then I winced as the hair grew tighter around me.

"Should we follow them?" The green haired man asked.

"No, leave those idiots alone for now. Cuz I know they'll be back." The Prez said turning back to the stairs. "And this'll be fun. I could make it a show. It'll be awesome."

As we walked down the staircase, I kept hoping that he was wrong. I kept hoping my sisters would heed my words, and stay away. But I know hoping for anything won't do any good. Wishes and prayers do nothing to achieve goals. Anyways, I knew I couldn't lie to myself. They were coming back. I just hope that the other six are strong. There I go hoping again. But The Council is strong. And I can't do anything about it.

A/N: Sweet little Hasu, nosebleed-causing Rairakku, and fiery Yuri. Who are they? Next is another one of those seriously emotional chapters. Be prepared! :)


	15. Sisters

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: WARNING! This chapter does have some more mature things going on. Nudity and rape. Also, a sh*t ton of feels will be massacred.

 **Chapter Fifteen: Sisters**

Hasu's POV

We jumped from rooftop to rooftop, silent. No one says a word. I don't like silence, but I know that sometimes it's necessary. I learned it back then, but sometimes I forget about it. Rairakku says it's okay, since I'm the youngest of us three, with me being only 11. Rairakku's 15 and Yuri's 16. Yuri says our age shouldn't get in the way of our combat. She says it kind of meanly, but I know it's only because she cares about me. She wants to make sure that I'm strong enough to protect myself, in case she isn't with me. But she's always been with me. And now she's not. But I still have Rairakku, and that makes me feel better. We can bring Yuri back, and we have new friends to help us. Rairakku wouldn't call them friends though. And I get why it's so hard. We don't have any real friends, since we're thieves. Any chance we get, at the slightest few seconds of an opportunity, we'll pick something out of a pocket or something and it becomes ours. It isn't hard, with all our training from back then. We eat easily since food carts are the easiest target, and anything we steal that's not food, we sell. We have plenty of stuff at our hideout, waiting to be sold. We were waiting till we were done with this town so we could sell our stuff in the next town, before they realize who we are. Then we steal from them and go on. Since we haven't left yet, these people's weapons are still there, so we're taking them back to give them their weapons.

Like I said, Rairakku wouldn't call these people friends, but she still gave in, because she knew this was our only option to get Yuri back. Both my sisters call me "the innocent" because of how affected I am by our lives so far. They tell me how it's hard for them to smile now. But I just say, "That's stupid sis, it's easy, like this!". Then I would grin wide, and they would smile back at me and laugh. I don't know why they say it's so hard. I tell myself to smile and my mouth says "okay Hasu, no problem!". When I told that to Rairakku, she laughed and told me maybe I was right, that it is easy. But she said that she thinks I can smile easily because I can look at the sun at night. I don't know how that would work, since the sun doesn't come out at night. And one time I looked at the sun in the morning and my eyes hurt a lot. Rairakku told me that she could barely see the moon at night, and Yuri can't even see the stars. I felt bad for them, because the night sky looks so pretty.

Rairakku's POV

The cold air feels good. I love the rush of wind and the dark of night. It makes me feel free. It makes me feel powerful.

As we run across the rooftops, my stomach feels tighter and tighter. We need to save Yuri. And Hasu was right, we can't do it alone. But still, I feel like they're getting closer to me, like they're ready to attack me. They're closing in. They're breathing my air. My freedom air. They're taking my freedom. They're getting closer. They're going to kill me. Me and Hasu are outnumbered, and we don't know their skill, but they have no weapons, but we don't have Yuri, and-...breathe Rairakku. Breathe. Deep breath. Long, deep, breaths. I'm overreacting. I'm not claustrophobic. It's weird, but I feel claustrophobic when I'm nervous. Yuri says it's because I need to feel open. So when I'm scared, my mind feels closed. I realized she was right. I always need to feel free. I wear very little clothes, since they only constrict me. When people see me on the streets, I get whistles and perverted glances. But I walked proud and confident. They can think what they want about me but I know who I am. That's why my sisters call me "the confident".

As we neared our hideout my hand went to my side to find the badge. I unhooked it from it's chain and looked at it. Mine is a yellow rose, with the stem leading to an arrow point. Above it is written, "Squad 7: Piercing Petals". I looked over to Hasu, and I could just make out her grey rose on her badge, bouncing off her hip every stride she took. Yuri's red rose is no where in sight, of course, since it's with her. We got them at the training academy. Not normal ones that most people go to, when they pursue their goals to become heroes. The three of us enrolled into a training facility for spies and agents of the academy. Well, not really enrolled, but enlisted, because of how we managed to sneak into their kitchen to steal food, while still being children. An admin at the camp, caught us though, but she was surprised by our skill. We were turned in of course, but instead of getting a punishment, we were given outfits. The admin, who we later learned to be named Clarinth, told her boss about our potential, and it was a few more step up the ladder until we were let in.

Of course, we didn't start of easy just because we were kids. We had to do chores and other side jobs around the facility before we could actually start our training. But they could never separate us, like if they wanted us to split up for jobs. After a few tries they gave up and realized we were glued to each other. It was obvious by then to put is in a squad for our training sessions. Alone, we had our own specialties. Hasu was the sneak. I had the speed. Yuri had the pure skill and combat tactics. Together, we were unstoppable. We rose through the ranks easily, getter higher and higher on the leaderboard. Each obstacle that came in our way, we broke through. Eventually we became the best three person team in the facility. Our squad leader was assigned to us, Clarinth, and the four of us moved on to the elite training force. The work there was much harder than what we were used to. But we had each other to lean on. And Clarinth became a sort of mother figure to us. She watched out for us. She cared for us. She lead us to the top. And she kept the secrets from us. She tried to keep the secrets from us up until her death. And even then she did not tell us. It was then that we left the academy. It was then that we decided the world is a cruel place.

Yuri decided that the world is too far gone to save, so we should stop trying. We abandoned the agency and were left on our own. We were alone, but not lonely, because we had each other. I know that I would never have survived if it wasn't for the two of them. Not just physically, but mentally. Too much has happened. I needed someone to cry with, and Yuri was that person. I needed someone to smile for me, and Hasu was that person. Even now, I wake up at night with dried tears streaking my face. I know that I can turn to Yuri and cry on her shoulder. Her tears fall too, but she keeps quiet, so not to wake Hasu. I try as hard as I can but eventually I break. We all break. Yuri broke earlier on, and she can't put herself together. Me and Hasu try to put her back to whole, but it's hard to find all the pieces. Some are left at the academy with Clarinth. Some are back at the orphanage with Michaela. And some were lost so far back that even we can't find traces. But everytime I break, Yuri finds all my pieces and glues be back. Every time Hasu's about to break, Yuri cushions her fall so there isn't even a crack. I wish we could do the same for Yuri.

Yuri's POV

It's cold here. And dark. My hand's are binded, and I can't move any part of my body. But I can make it warm and bright. I can make me free. All I have to do is think. I have plenty of time to think. No one comes into the room anymore. It only took an hour for them to realize that I would reveal nothing. The bruises on my body still hurt, and I hope the bruises I left on them still hurt too. Being quiet for so long, leaves plenty of time for thoughts. I had time to think about everything.

I started off thinking of Hasu and Rairakku. I needed some light in the dark. We met at the orphanage. It had no name, and it wasn't big. But it was a home. I wasn't the first to be left at their door. Juniper, the orphanage's founder, told me that I was three when she found me outside her doorstep. Juniper was a nice lady. She tried her best to make us feel comfortable. There was never many kids at her orphanage. At most around 20, and usually barely 15. Kids came and went. But I was left behind. It wasn't because I behaved badly, or that I was unwanted, but it was because I enjoyed the orphanage. I liked the children there, and I liked Juniper. I didn't want to leave. But everyone else did. I could laugh and play with a friend one day, and a month later, they would be gone. No one stayed long enough for me. Except Juniper. Except Michaela. Michaela was another orphan. She was the same age as me, and she stayed beside me all the time. Together, we made a vow to never leave the orphanage, and we would always stay together. We wouldn't even leave the house for grocery shopping or anything. We told Juniper that we would never leave no matter what she did to us, and she laughed and said she wouldn't mind. In fact, she decided to adopt the two of us herself. The neighborhood's inhabitants called us the grinning twins of Juniper's Orphanage. But we looked nothing alike. Michaela wore her long greenish blue hair in two ponytails, and her face was a white as snow. I always kept my wavy red hair down, as they enveloped my hazel skin.

It wasn't long after Juniper adopted us, that Hasu and Rairakku arrived to the orphanage. And the two of them joined the two of us. And not long after that, Rairakku and Hasu made the same promise we did. Juniper easily added them into our family too. The four of us became sisters, and we helped gain fame for our home. We became the mascots of the orphanage and got lot's of attention. By the time me and Michaela were 10, Juniper had made enough money to renovate, and we built a new, bigger place for all of us. And we continued to help new orphans find a home. Each time a new kid arrived, the four of us made sure to make the new child feel comfortable. Everything seemed to be going great. Until the fire.

It was a month after the renovation. Over fifty sleeping children were in the orphanage. Me, Michaela, Hasu, and Rairakku slept in our shared bedroom, with Juniper's room across the hallway. In the middle of the night, my eyes opened to see Michaela shouting at me and our sisters. She was the first to notice the smoke. I shot up and ran to Juniper's room, and found her already running out of her door. Immediately we started to get the kids out to evacuate them. First me and Michaela grabbed Hasu and Rairakku, and we ran out of the house. As soon as we exited the front door, I looked at the house. White hot flames licked across the roof, and scorched the wood black. Smoke rose high above our heads, but it still hurt my chest to breathe. I told Hasu and Rairakku to run across the street to the other side of the rode. Hasu cried and resisted but Rairakku managed to carry her and ran. Me and Michaela ran back in to save the rest. As we ran back in, Juniper ran out carrying two kids in her arms. Ash and soot covered her skin and hair, and she was out of breath. But she still ran back in with us.

Me and Michaela ran together, chasing the sound of the cries of our friends. We ran up and down the stairs, left and right through hallways, searching for everyone. Sweat drenched my shirt, and my hair stuck to my face. The fire continued to burn around us. But none of that affected me. In fact, it made me stronger. But not strong enough. The floors and ceilings started to collapse on us. A burning piece of wreckage blocked the way to the third floor. But a cry could still be heard above us. We ran into a bedroom and climbed out the window. We tried to reach for third floor window, but we couldn't Michaela told me to boost her up. She said she would come back, and she needed me to wait downstairs to catch the kid, since she was going to throw him out the window. Then I would catch her too. She said she would come back. I ran down the steps, barely dodging the flaming debris around me. I stood below the bedroom window, waiting. Eventually I heard a cry from inside, a woman's. I realized that I hadn't seen Juniper outside. I began to worry but I forced myself to stay put. I heard Hasu's cries from across the street. But I forced myself to stay put. Finally the kid flew out, and fell into my arms. I put him down and waited for Michaela to follow. I heard another cry, this time, it was Michaela's. I waited, hopefully she was all right. Three seconds. Five seconds. Ten long seconds, before my eyes grew watery, and I fell to my knees. My hands grasped for nothing but the grass, and the world went black.

When I woke up, the smoke was gone. Water nature firefighters had arrived. The fire was gone. The firefighters had searched the house for any remains. Juniper was gone. Michaela was gone. Juniper's body was found on the second floor. A kid told me that she was looking for me and Michaela. Michaela was found under a fallen piece of the ceiling, one foot from the window. All of the children were moved to another orphanage. But I refused to leave the lawn. I layed on my back and started at the sky, and I would not move away. Hasu and Rairakku joined me, and we held hands, and stared into the clouds. Finally at night, I got up. The crowd had disappeared, and we were alone. As I stood up, Rairakku told me that Michaela and Juniper's body were still with us. They were left in coffins in the back yard. Hasu told me that she and Rairakku would not let them take the bodies away from the house. So we got shovels from the shed and we started to dig two holes. We lowered our family members into their graves, and opened their caskets one more time to see their faces. They were still covered in soot and ash, but I thought that they still looked beautiful. After a few minutes, we closed the caskets again, and threw the dirt back into the holes. When we finished, we collected flowers from around the block, and put them on top of the mounds of dirt. The three of us stayed out in the backyard, beside the graves, for the rest of the night. Hasu and Rairakku cried themselves to sleep. I struggled to keep my eyes dry. When we awoke, I made the decision for us to leave the neighborhood. We could not accept the help of anyone there. It would only be out of pity. We would never find love again like we had for Michaela and Juniper. So we left the town. Tears fell down to my feet as I realized that Michaela had kept true to her promise. She had never left our home, our only true home. Not even to her death. But I broke our promise. So I made a new promise. I vowed that I would find Michaela again. But not in this life, in the next. I would search for her after I died, in the other world, and she'll still be waiting. I'll know where to find her. Our old home will be in the other world too, since it died in the fire like Michaela and Juniper. So when I die, I'll ask for directions to the orphanage, or I'll find it myself. But I will be reunited with Michaela. I promised. I'll die to meet Michaela, but not before Rairakku and Hasu. First I have to help them through their lives, then I can meet everyone of them at the orphanage again. Michaela would have wanted me to make sure my sisters were safe. Michaela would have wanted it.

Rairakku's POV

After the fire, we left Yakusoku town. But before we left, Yuri taught us how to steal. She was a beginner too, but to us it was amazing. We went from shop to shop, picking things up. By the time we were about to leave, we had sacks filled with food and other stuff. The food lasted a while, and we sold everything else to buy more food. Each time we entered a new village, we did the same thing. It wasn't very hard, since no one suspected us, and we only targeted small towns. Eventually we found Kuria Base. We decided to sneak in, since it was one building hidden in the woods. If we got in trouble we could easily hide ourselves in the forest. And we did get caught, but we didn't have time to escape. But like I said before, Clarinth saved us and we worked hard to gain rank. It was through the training that I learned to use my lightning nature, Hasu with her wind nature, and Yuri with her fire nature. When we moved to Kakusareta Base, Clarinth came with us. Originally, our leader was suppose to change to Kyson, Clarinth's boss, but Clarinth persuaded him to come with us and let her continue to be our leader.

It took some time but we adjusted to the harsh training at Kakusareta. We were glad that the four of us got to spend so much time together. I think Clarinth helped slowly mend the wound that formed after Juniper and Michaela died. But then she was taken away too. Yuri, Hasu and I decided to surprise Clarinth on her birthday. We carried the bouquet of flowers to her room. As we neared the door, I heard noises coming from inside. Like muffled groans of pain. I heard men shouting. I looked to my sisters and they had the same worried expression on their faces. I opened the door in a rush and I couldn't believe my eyes. Clarinth was in her room, on her bed, surrounded by a group of men. All of them were naked and Clarinth's torn clothes was scattered on the floor. The men we thrusting their manhoods at her from all directions, in every hole. No one noticed us as we watched them all, since the men were too distracted by their toy, and Clarinth's eyes were closed. Her face scrunched up in pain and tears feel from her eyes. She gagged and groaned in pain as she was pounded in all sides. Finally I screamed. I shouted as loud as I could. Everyone's eye turned towards me. Suddenly the men moved away from Clarinth and started to gather their clothes and run out of the room, pushing me and my sisters aside. All except for Kyson, who continued to thrust himself into Clarinth. Finally I could not take it anymore and I charged at him. Hasu stood paralysed but Yuri joined me in my assault against Kyson. I couldn't think straight so I just pounded my fist against his back, and Yuri tried to pull him off of Clarinth. Neither of us had our weapons. Kyson just shoved us aside and we fell to the floor across the bed. Finally he climaxed into Clarinth and pulled out. Blood and semen poured out of Clarinth, and she was panting heavily, her eyes still closed. Meanwhile, Kyson turned to look back at us.

"I guess the secret is out" He said, "I obviously can't hide it anymore." He continued, grinning.

"What's going on!" Hasu shouted at him. He just smiled cruelly and answered her back.

"You see, you little b*tches, our slutty little wh*re here," He said, gesturing at Clarinth, "has been pleasing my needs since she joined the facility, back at Kuria. She let me f*ck her every night. It's not like she had much choice though, since I told her I would kill her if she didn't. Then you three arrived, and I decided I wanted more wh*res. But she wouldn't let me. She did not want you three to feel the mighty pleasure of my girth. Can you believe her? So she made a deal with me, and she promised to try harder when she pleasures me. So I gave in to her desire. I can't blame her for wanting my manhood so badly am I right?!" He laughed loudly and shook his swelling penis. It became hard again so he put it back into Clarinth. It slid in easily but Clarinth still cried out in pain.

"Stop it you're hurting her!" I cried out.

"Stupid b*tch. Why should I stop? We made a deal after all. Oh yeah, I forgot, it got better. When I decided to take you three with me to Kakusareta, alone without her, she decided to come along, so she could pleasure me here too. Can't you see how slutty this wh*re is!" He laughed again, bellowing loudly, "And what's more is, she promised to let anyone else fuck her too. So every night, Me and a bunch of my guys here, come to her room, and go all out. All this so she can keep me away from you three. You see how selfish this b*tch is?!"

He climaxed again and pulled out of her. Then he got off of her and suddenly his hand went for her throat. He pulled her up and slammed her against the wall.

"No!" Yuri shouted. "Stop!"

"No way you little sh*t. I'm done with this hag. Her hole's too loose now. I need a new toy. A fresh virgin now." He turned towards us, "Maybe three new ones." Turning back to the choking Clarinth, she tightens his grip. "And since I'm getting new wh*res, I guess I don't need this one anymore now do I!"

Before I could cry out, Kyson's fingers came together and Clarinth body dropped to the floor. Her head remained in Kyson's hand.

It was too late for me to scream. Instead my body fell to the floor. To my right Hasu cried out. Her shouting deafening my ears. I turned left and saw Yuri, but she was blurry, and she was yelling at me. She was telling me to do something. She pointed at Kyson angrily. But I couldn't make out what she was saying. Everything sounded cloudy. Yuri looked like she gave up on me, so she charged at Kyson alone. But before she could land a hit on him, he knocked her back with his fist. That was enough to break me from my shock. Quickly, I got to my feet and dragged Hasu with me to Yuri. Then we charged at him at once. It became instinctive. We pounced at him, each of us hitting him at different moments, not giving him time to counter. I would hit from the left, and land on his right. Yuri kicks him back and runs to his left. Hasu elbows his back and rolls under him to get in front. We continued, rotating and barraging him, blow after blow. He was our commander, but he was powerless to us. We stood no chance against our teamwork, fueled by anger and vengeance. His blood stained the carpet and added to the puddle of rich red that still pulsed out of Clarinth's disembodied head. We clawed at every bit of his naked exposed skin. Deep gashes form on his arms, his back, his chest. In one last attack, Yuri took a knife out of Kyson's discarded clothes, while we kept him busy. Me and Hasu jumped back to join Yuri, and watched Kyson gasp and sputter our blood from his mouth.

"You are a disgusting piece of filth." Yuri said to Kyson, "You don't deserve to be called commander. Your don't deserve to be called a human. You don't deserve to call yourself a man if you abuse a woman like that."

Those were the last words Kyson heard before Yuri dashed at him. In a blink of an eye, Yuri was behind him, and Kyson's bloody scrotum laid fallen on the floor. Before his scream of deathly anguish could escape his lungs, Yuri returned to us, and Kyson's head fell onto the floor, to join Clarinth's.

Hasu's POV

A lot of stuff happened in my life so far. I was sent to an orphanage when I was very young, and I made a lot of great friends. New friends came all the time, and I had three really awesome friends who stayed all the time. Those were my sisters. And my mom was really nice too. We were all so nice that we helped other little kids find their families. But then there was a fire, and mom and Michaela went to sleep for a long time. Or so I thought. Yuri told me that they were injured too much, and could not wake up. I was confused so Rairakku told me that they were in a coma, which means they'll sleep for a long time, but they'll wake up someday. She said we had to bury them so their bodies will stay nice for when they wake up. She said that until they wake up, we had to get strong to protect them. My sisters said that I'll see them one day, when I wake up from my coma. Yuri said everyone will go into their coma some day. So when I wake up from my coma, all of us can play together again.

We had lots of fun stealing from places, and I loved to steal sweets! Then we got caught. but our new mom, I mean Clarinth, let us become her daughters. She trained us and we became so strong we moved to a new place! We worked hard there, and we got even stronger! Then on Clarinth's birthday, we went to her room to give her flowers. I picked them myself! But when we got there, they were already having a party. For some reason everyone was naked, but I guess that's something grown ups do in parties. But when we got there, everyone left except commander and Clarinth. I'm not sure if they were doing some training exercise or some game, but it looked hard. Kyson was sweating and Clarinth was crying. When he was done he said somethings but I can't remember. Rairakku told me later that it wasn't important, and that Kyson turned into a crazy man. That explained why he hurt Clarinth after they were done playing the game. Yuri told me later that Clarinth went to her coma. Anyways, the three of us had to stop Kyson from hurting more people so we put him into his coma. Hopefully when he wakes up we won't be crazy anymore.

Right after we killed him we had to run away. Sirens started to ring and Rairakku said we were playing a game. So we had to hide and sneak away from Kakusareta Base. I loved playing hide and seek since I'm so good at being sneaky! When we got far enough Yuri said we were on our own again. This time things were much easier and we targeted bigger towns. This lasted for a pretty long time. Until the nasty man captured her. So now we have to save her and then we can hug and continue to play the stealing game again. And maybe these six new friends with us, can play too. They seem like nice people. I hope they don't go into coma soon.

A/N: We get the three sisters' narrations. And they hurt. Hasu's oblivious bliss. Rairakku's struggle for strength. Yuri's burden to bear all the weight of their past. The fire, Juniper, Michaela, Clarinth. It's just so painful.

Next chapter, we get action again. This is a major step above the past ones, but still not the full extent. We're not even close to the war yet! (I have to stop myself from spoiling big secrets!) :)


	16. Attack on The Prez

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: Let's get right to the story! :)

 **Chapter Sixteen: Attack on The Prez**

Vince's POV

It was a quiet trip to the thieves' hideout. After a while, the little one, Hasu, slowed to a stop. Me and Annie, surprised by the sudden stop, crashed into Yoruki and Asaki. We all fell unto the floor and fighting and cursing began immediately.

"Sorry, we're not always like this." Taylor told the two girls.

When we finally calmed down, we walked the rest of the way there. Every now and then the blond one with huge boobs, Rairakku, told us to watch for trap wires they set. But even with their warning's they were hard to see, and the six of us ended up tripping over a few of them. I think in all, the sisters had to free us from four nets. Eventually we arrived at their camp out. It wasn't very big. A small tent with three mats rolled in the corner. Most of the rest of the floor, was crowded by food and other items, probably stuff they stole. It didn't take long for us to find our weapons and stuff.

"Tsubasa!" Taylor said dashing for his swords.

"Onmyo White! Onmyo Black!" The twin brothers followed right behind Taylor as they all hugged their weapons to their face.

"Moira!" Reyna said joining them.

They must really love their swords if they call them by their names. Me and Annie picked up our own weapons, and we all turned back to the girls.

"Now what?" Annie asked.

"What do you mean now what? Now we save my sister!" Hasu replied.

"Why should we? You stole our stuff!" I said.

"Yeah but we gave them back to you! And anyways we saved you back there at Prez's headquarters!" The little girl answered.

"Yeah, after we saved you from them." Yoruki added.

"Wait, so you mean, you're not going to help us?" Hasu asked.

"I knew we couldn't trust these people." Rairakku said to Hasu, then she turned to us, "Fine leave us, take your stuff and leave us alone. The two of us have to prepare to take down The Prez and The Council."

"You and what army?" Yoruki asked, "You can't fool us, you need us."

"What makes you think that?" Rairakku asked, fierce anger gleaming from her eyes.

"Um, for starters, you two and your other sister tried once, and failed, against the The Council, and now it's only the two of you, versus those three, The Prez, and all his guards."

"With the six of us, you stand a much better chance," Reyna said, "You can't take them on alone, it would be suicide."

"But what are we going to do then!?" Hasu shouted, "We have to save Yuri!"

Without a warning, Hasu started to cry. She did nothing to hide her sorrow as the tears shed like rain to the floor. Rairakku put her arms around Hasu, and comforted her, then she turned to us, her eyes as gold as the sun, and just as hot. But even her eyes were watery.

"Leave." She said quietly to us. When none of us made a move, she repeated, shouting this time, "Leave!"

Slowly, we exited the tent one by one, leaving the two girls alone. I was in the back of the group, as we headed back to our old campsite. I kept thinking about the girls and started to think of me and Annie. Even though we just recently learned we were siblings, and even though we still argue all the time, I would do anything to save her from danger. If I ever learned that she was in trouble, I would charge through any obstacle in my way to save her. She's my sister after all. And I don't need to be psychic to guess that those three sisters have been through a lot together. I looked at my team in front of me, and I turned away from them, and headed back to the thieves' camp. If my team is filled with people who wouldn't help people in need, then I need to question how good of a friend they are.

Every step I took, my chest felt heavier and heavier as I grew further from my friends. Thankfully, it only took four steps for me to feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Annie. She smiled and joined me on the walk back. I looked behind me and saw Reyna, Taylor, Yoruki, and Asaki right behind her. My chest felt ten times lighter as the weight was lifted off. I'm glad I have such good partners.

When we arrived back at the tent, I slowly moved the door flap out of the way to see Rairakku refilling the wire in her wrist contraption thingy. Hasu noticed us immediately and turned to face us.

"You're back!" Hasu said. Rairakku didn't look at us as she spoke.

"What are you guys doing back here? I thought you weren't going to help us."

"We weren't, but then we remembered that we still have to defeat The Prez for our mission." Yoruki said grinning. But I could tell that was not the real reason why. He looked at Asaki and they shared a smile.

"We'll help you save your sister." Annie said, "Because it's the right thing to do. Even though you're thieves. you two seem sincere and honest about your love towards your sister."

"So what's the plan, for our mission to attack The Prez!" I said I plopped onto the floor getting comfortable.

Annie's POV

We sat in a circle as Rairakku told us what they knew about The Council.

"You saw the three of them back at the headquarters. Each of them have a unique power, passed down through their genetics."

"So they have ancestral natures, like 's teleportation skill." Reyna told us.

"The long haired women in the black dress, her names Mona. She has the ability to control her own hair."

"So she can salon herself, what's the big deal?" Yoruki asked.

"It's a very big deal. When she manipulates them, the locks become as strong as steel. And she knows how to face weapons. We don't have any swords, but I doubt any sword could cut her hair." She glanced over at the Onmyo twins, Reyna, and Taylor, "Next is the green haired man, Oli. That one's a perv. He can turn invisible. When we first encountered the Council, we didn't notice him until he squeezed my tits." Suddenly blood started to drip from Yoruki's nose, "The last is the red haired man, Demo. I'm not so sure on what his ability is, but it seems to do with drinking wine. He has amazing reflexes. No matter what, even the three of us could not get a hit on him. His movements were so unpredictable, that we were not prepared for his tactics."

"What about The Prez? Do you know what his skills is?" I asked.

"No, we didn't last long enough to face him. But he's probably stronger than his subordinates."

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Asaki asked, "Do we have a plan?"

"Not really," Vince answered, "I guess we just go in again and see what happens. We'll use the vents to get to the party room. And we still have the guard uniforms, so we can sneak in a lot more easily. Then we'll find The Prez and take him down first. It'll probably be easier to take down the Council if they know their boss is defeated. Then the guards will be nothing to us. And they'll be drunk."

"Got it! Let's take down The Prez!" Hasu shouted shooting her first into the air.

"We got caught by The Prez!" Hasu whined swinging her hand down, and hour later.

We were trapped in a room with nothing in it. Concrete walls surrounded us. Asaki created a ball of light and we gathered around it. The Council caught us almost immediately and before we could attack, we were binded by Mona's hair and were thrown inside the cell. To pass the time, we started to talk about ourselves. Me, Vince, Reyna, and Taylor told Rairakku and Hasu about our lives. Yoruki and Asaki didn't say anything about themselves though, and I didn't think it was right to force them, and I guess everyone else thought the same. In return, Rairakku reluctantly explained their story, but only after we tricked Hasu into letting Reyna use her genjutsu to put her to sleep. Rairakku didn't want her sister to know the true details of her own life. At first I thought it was wrong, to rewrite a person's life to be more nice, but then, after hearing her story, I decided that if I had lived through that, then I would have wanted the same.

About an hour later, we started to hear noises, like machinery. Slowly the walls around us started to rise. As soon as they started to move, we all went into ready stances. That's when we saw them. Across the room, The Prez, Mona, Oli, and Demo stood watching us, Yuri tied in Mona's hair. Hasu ran forward as soon as she saw her sister, but smacked into the clear walls surrounding us, which were revealed as the concrete walls moved up. I looked around and realized that we were standing in some type of small stadium. Guards sat in the benches and were cheering their boss on. But everyone grew silent when The Prez put his hand up in the air.

"Thank you thank you! I would like to thank you all for coming here, as we have a special show for all of you tonight! We'll get to see eight foolish kids attempt to entertain my Council and me in order to save their little friend here. Let's give it up for the stars of the show! First up is Oli. Our ladies man here has the wondrous ability to become invisible! Every man's dream is to peep on bathing women without getting caught! Next is lovely Mona, mistress with her beautiful hair. But don't think easy of a woman with long hair. If you're not Oli and you get caught peeping on her, you'll be losing a very important part of your body! Then comes the master of wine, Demo! He'll drink gallon after gallon of the strongest wine you'll find, but nothing stops him! And you all know me! Master of everything! Now let's get to know our guests here!" He gestured at us.

Rairakku turned to us and whispered, "He's making a game of this fight. He wants to give his guards a show, then we'll give them a show. I guess it'll only be an all out fight between the eight of us and the four of them. His guards are gonna stay out of this. So let's take care of this and rescue my sister."

"Hello! Still waiting for your introduction." The Prez shouted from the other side of the room.

"Whaddya say guys, wanna give them a show?" I asked, grinning.

"You bet I do!" Hasu cheered.

Yoruki took a big step forward and held his hands out wide with a huge smirk on his face.

"Presenting, the mighty seven!" He said loudly, "Let's welcome to the stage our fine team members. First up, let's give a round of applause for Annabeth Azure and Vincent Viridian, the sibling duo that'll bring down the roof! Next is the great Taylor Tsubasa, heir to the Tsubasa line, brother of Trent Tsubasa! Then there's our Reyna, with her tree sword thingy...Let's not forget our other two lovely ladies, Rairakku and Hasu, here to reunite with their sister Yuri! Last but not least, me and my bro Asa! The super amazing awesomely powerful wicked twins who are gonna bring The Prez to his knees!"

He looked at his brother and gave him a thumbs up. Asaki threw a ball of light in the air that exploded into a white firework as Yoruki, me, Vince, and Hasu all posed for the crowd. There was no applause from the crowd but nevertheless, everyone was shocked by our enthusiasm. We were ready, we were not gonna let the Council beat us. Suddenly with the snap of The Prez's fingers, the walls disappeared and the frenzy started.

Taylor's POV

After our, um…introduction, the battle started. But it wasn't long after that before we were stopped again. A few seconds after the mad dash, new walls appeared. I looked around myself and saw that in front of me was only The Prez, and to my sides, Annie, Vince, and Reyna. Behind me, past the new clear walls, were the The Council, Rairakku, Hasu, Yoruki, and Asaki. I guess it was their plan to separate us to make the show more entertaining. But they chose the wrong people to isolate! Suddenly I noticed that Yuri was missing, until I saw her come out from behind Rairakku.

"Don't think you managed to escape on your own free will, I let you loose, so I could have more fun!" Mona exclaimed.

I decided to focus on the enemy at hand. I could do nothing to stop The Council now. I had to trust my team mates. But I was going to give all I had into defeating The Prez!

"Well well well, four of you, against me." The Prez said, Don't you think that's a little unfair," He paused and grinned, "For you guys! You'll need an army to stop me!"

Suddenly he ran at us, but at an unbelievable speed. Before I could react he was right by my side. His punch sent me flying, though I managed to absorb most of the impact to Tsubasa, though I was able to barely bring it in front of me in time.

"Taylor!" Reyna shouted.

I didn't get it. No man that huge and muscular can possible move so fast. And I'm sure he didn't use a magicry spell in increase his speed. As I got up Vince caused a vine to emerge from his hand, and grabbed The Prez's ankle.

"Dontchya know! The bigger they are the harder they- eh?" Vince stopped as he strained to trip The Prez. Instead of falling, The Prez just smiled as the floor beneath him started to crack. He could not be moved.

" _Kyeraskieto! Strength to right arm_!" Annie casted her spell to Vince. Purple energy appeared around his arm but it still had no effect.

The Prez grew tired of Vince, so he grabbed the vine and jumped high. Really high! He soared up pulling Vince with him. Then he started falling down, fast. He was falling faster than he should be. Thankfully Annie managed to put up a magic shield in time, giving me just enough time to pull Vince out of the way, before the shield shattered to pieces.

"That was a close one!" Vince shouted as we staggered away from the explosion when The Prez landed.

"How is he able to move so quickly? How is he so strong? He shouldn't be like this with his body!" Reyna said.

"Beats me but we have to stop him either way." I said.

I turned towards when The Prez landed and prepared to slice him, but found him gone. Then I heard a shriek from Annie behind me. I turned back the way I had just checked. I saw The Prez but Annie was not there. Instead she was many yards away, being caught just in time by Vince's vines. When she got up she formed hand signs and Vince, Reyna and I took the clue to protect her. I took out a spare sword from my thigh sheath, and started morphing it into a shield. Vince formed hand signs and roots slowly grew from the ground, forming a wall of trees. Reyna formed a magic shield. But it was too slow, and too useless. The Prez appeared over our heads and started to fall towards Annie. I separated a piece of metal from my shield and threw three pieces of metal towards The Prez, which formed into knives as they got closer. I aimed at the area he would have been by the time the knives should collide with him. Training with Trent helped me predict an enemy's position easily, in order to throw my weapon ahead of time. However, the speed that The Prez fell suddenly became faster than he was before. As he continued to fall, my knives miss over his head.

"Annie!" The three of us shouted at the same time. But then Annie unleashed her move, and a huge gush of water shot out of her hands and up at The Prez, slowing him down just long enough to roll out of the way. He landed with a crash and looked at me. Quickly, I put up my shield to block his heavy fist. He was ontop of me, with only my shield keeping his fist from my face. But his strength just got stronger and stronger! I was being forced down. A dent had start to form on the shield, right above my face. I tried to focus my attention on that spot and soon I heard The Prez yell in pain. The weight quickly shifted off my body and I sucked in a breath of air. The Prez stood a foot away, clenching his bleeding fist. As expected, when I looked at the front of my shield, spikes had formed where the dent was and they cut into his hand. But we weren't given much time to relax. Vince and Reyna took the opportunity to attack him, both wielding their new weapons, Vince from the left, Annie from the right. But as soon as they came a few feet from cutting into him, he jumped and floated into the air.

"No!" I shouted, as I expected Vince and Annie to collide. However, both of them smiled instead. They continued to run at each other, but as their weapons connected, Vince aimed his staff into the space between two of the trident's prongs. Annie turned her trident upside down and Vince flung her into the air as she held on to the trident and he swung his staff up. I saw that purple energy surrounded Vince's staff wielding arm, and realized that Reyna had been muttering a spell while the other two were running. Annie flew up at The Prez, her trident poised to strike the falling man. The thing is, he didn't fall! He kept rising and rising.

"Gyah ha ha ha!" The Prez laughed as he continued to float up. I caught Annie as she fell back to the ground. The Prez slowly lowered himself back unto the ground.

"I don't get it! How can you do this!" Vince shouted. The four of us regrouped and faced him with our weapons ready. I had a Tsubasa in my right hand and a shield in my left. On my right Vince stood with his staff in both hands, and he revealed a hidden knife at the end of the staff.

"Fools! You still don't get it! Ha!" The Prez laughed, "It's simple idiots! My family line has control over our weight! So I can go from as heavy as a whale to as light as a feather! If I want to be fast I lower my weight. If I want to hit hard, I make my arms heavy. If I want to float I become lighter than air itself!"

I started whispering to our group, "This is not good, but at least we know his power now. And I doubt he can change his weight drastically without using up a lot of nagare."

"Yeah that's probably why he isn't attacking us right now." Vince said, "Lighter than air must take up a huge amount of energy."

"It's sort of like strengthening spells," Reyna added, "There are spells to make you faster and stronger, but they take up time to say the spells, even for only a small part of the body. It looks like he can change his weight instantly."

"So what are we going to do?" Annie asked.

Reyna's POV

I looked at The Prez carefully. I watched him as he breathed heavily. But his eyes caught mine and he grinned menacingly.

"Give it up! There's no plan that can defeat me!" The Prez said laughing more.

This man has an interesting ability, but at a great cost. He's already extremely tired, but he's gaining back his stamina as we try to think of a way to stop him. Then again, he doesn't seem to smart. We have to exploit his weaknesses.

"He can get stronger and faster," I started, "But he can't get better at defending, and he doesn't get any smarter. This guy's an oaf. He won't learn from our moves. So why not do them again?" I smiled and turned to Vince, Annie, and Taylor. Vince and Annie were a little confused, but Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Reyna you're a genius." Taylor said to me.

"But-" Annie and Vince started.

"You don't really have to understand. Just keep doing what you just did." Taylor told them, "Reyna has a plan for us."

"Come on! Come at me!" The Prez shouted, looking ready for battle again.

"Let's go guys, pincer attack!" I shouted.

Vince and Annie split left and right, and Taylor and I stayed back. Taylor began to change his shield into more knives, and I started to chant. Taylor threw one of his knives to get The Prez do dodge, purposely missing. This was to stall him so Vince and Annie could get into positions. The Prez uses his power recklessly. Even to dodge a kunai, he lightens himself to go faster. Taylor threw more, using small senbons instead of full knives. Taylor was conserving his metal, knowing that he didn't need much to get The Prez to waste his nagare.

After dodging Taylor's senbons, The Prez noticed Vince and Annie to his sides. He jumped again, like he did last time, and like before, Vince tossed Annie into the air. And just like before, and just as I planned, he rose higher and higher. Annie fell back down, landing in Vince's arms. They separated again and ran opposite each other, avoiding The Prez's crash.

"This again! Ha! Idiots!" He shouted, "If it didn't work before, why try it again! It's not like you four are gonna get stronger each time!"

 _We won't, but you'll get weaker,_ I thought to myself. Taylor started to throw more senbons at him again. Already, I could tell that he was reacting slower than before. One even managed to cut his arm. He winced but continued to dodge the rest, uselessly draining his energy. Vince and Annie were at him again, and they repeated the process. The Prez flies, Vince tosses Annie, Annie comes down, both separate, The Prez comes down. Crash.

Another round of senbons. One hits his left arm, another cuts his thigh. A third slices through his pant leg, just barely slicing his skin, but still causing a red mark to appear on the dark denim. He was panting heavily now. This is going to be the time. I started to bring the spell's chant to a close. Taylor stopped throwing the senbons and started to transform the metal he had left. I looked at Vince and Annie and they were sweating beads, and short of breath too, from running back and forth, and from tossing and falling, but no where close to how tired The Prez was. This time, as Vince and Annie got closer, he would have been gutted by them both if he had reacted a second later, though he still managed to jump. But before he could get high enough to avoid Annie, he began to fall.

" _To Vince, Annie, and Taylor._ " I released the spell onto my partners, and it took effect immediately. The purple energy surrounded them, making them faster, and stronger, while The Prez was out of energy. He had become slower, and weaker.

Taylor pulled his arm back and shot it forward, launching the metal lance at The Prez, and Vince flung Annie upwards even harder than before. Three...two...one, and…

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" The Prez screamed as he was impaled by the trident and the lance at the same time. This time as Annie fell, no one caught her, and instead she landed with her trident forced down into the ground, causing even more blood to gush out of The Prez. The Prez took one final look at the four of us, who looked down at him, he scowled, grimaced, and his eyes closed, never to open again.

A/N: If you liked this battle scene, get happy because the next chapter has another one! :)


	17. Attack on The Council

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: Now we get to see how the other side takes care of The Council! :)

 **Chapter Seventeen: Attack on The Council**

Yuri's POV

I checked my surroundings. Clear walls blocking our exit on all sides. Across from me, Mona, Oli, and Demo stand waiting for us to make a move. Behind them, the transparent walls reveal the face off between the The Prez and four of the kids who came to rescue me. I blocked them out of my mind. No use watching a battle I can't contribute to. To my right was Rairakku and Hasu, and on my left, the other two who came to help. One of them is the loud one that introduced them all. I didn't bother to remember any of their names. After this, we'll escape alone. I'll have to tell Hasu something to make her come with us. I'll tell her they went into their coma. I hate to lie to her, but sometimes I have to. She gets too attached to things, and I don't want her to risk losing a part of herself when she loses them. Why'd she have to bring those six. Why'd they have to come back . Why'd they have to return the weapons. She should have listened. They should have left me, and go on to the next town. They could have sold those weapons to make tons of money. Those swords looked valuable, they could have made a fortune. I would have found some way out. I- I-...wouldn't have. How could I possibly beat The Prez and his Council by myself. As much as I hate to admit it, I needed back up. Now is the time to see if it mattered.

After a few seconds of waiting for us, Oli decided to go ahead and turn invisible. Mona slowly walked towards us, her hair getting writhing more and more as she came closer. Rairakku tossed me our claw gauntlet. I quickly latched it on, attached the metal claws to my fingers, and pressed the button on the side. Three senbons sprung out from the knuckles of the glove. I looked to my right to see Hasu and Rairakku do the same. The two boys on my left stood poised and ready to attack. Then, they both ran at Mona together, zigzagging as they moved. I followed behind them and gestured for Rairakku and Hasu to follow. I hated having to follow those two, but the smartest strategy is to take them on one at a time. Demo didn't look like he was moving, and there was no sign of Oli. However, after a few steps I was pushed back by something. I followed the motion and flipped back to a stance. _Oli_! Quickly I shot my hand out and the wires released, aimed at where I bumped into. Hasu and Rairakku reacted to my release and did the same. But we hit nothing. Confused, I looked to the boys and Mona, only to see them struggling to get through her wall of hair. Each time they tried to strike, a lock of hair countered. I noticed how in sync the boys were, like me and my sisters. Even so, they were not making any progress while Mona wasn't breaking a sweat. I changed my focus back to my immediate surroundings. I decided to take care of Oli first. But I had no idea what to do, and I had to think fast. Every few seconds, one of us were hit from a random position. Each time he targeted a random one of us. First Rairakku, then me, the Rairakku, then Hasu, then me, the me again, then Rairakku, then me again. What's worse is that even though I was ready to block him each time, I didn't know where to block against. He always attack from the side I wasn't guarding. It was frustrating but I tried to keep calm. Hasu was having trouble though.

"Help guys, over here!" She shouted to the boys facing Mona. However that only distracted the black haired one, and got him smacked by a lock of hair. He fell back and the white haired one flipped back to help him up. Their timing was perfect. Their hands caught each others and the white haired boy was thrown in our direction. The black haired boy ran to meet us, while Mona walked nonchalantly towards us, and Demo still stood where he was, though his hips were swaying side to side.

As soon as the white haired boy came within 10 feet of us, he was punched back by Oli. Fortunately his friend caught him before he fell. They stood back and gestured for us to join them. Cautiously I walked over, taking time to be prepared for a surprise attack from Oli. But he didn't target me, he hit Rairakku instead, and as soon as he did, the white haired boy shot a bullet of light at her too! but then I realized it wasn't aimed at Rairakku, when it hit Oli instead. I still couldn't see him, but the grunt of pain was heard. His fallback gave the three of us to regroup with the boys and we all stood with our backs against each other. I looked back at Mona, and noticed that she stopped advancing towards us. She seemed to want to see how our fight against Oli would turn out. Oli also did not attack us for some time. He must be waiting for us to break our formation so he could find an opening. It was smart for the boys to think of this, but we can't stay like this forever. Eventually Mona and Demo will get bored, and we can't defend against all three at once. So we had to think of something quickly.

"Yoru, do you have a plan?" The white haired boy asked the black haired one.

Yoru shook his head, "Nope, out of the two of us, you're the smart one Asa."

"I think I may have an idea," I said, "but all of us have to work together. Hasu, Rairakku, change your wires to v2," I told them, changing mine as well, to the ultra thin wires, "Light boy, Asa, I'm going to need you to use a massive flash jutsu, enough to blind The Council for a few seconds. And what's your element kid?" I asked Yoru.

"I'm have dark element. And I got a move that can help us too." A part of the mass shadow beneath us came out of the ground, and formed into a pair of sunglasses. "This'll let us see during my bro's flash." He made a few more, behind his back so the Council couldn't see and passed us each a pair.

"This is good," I said, "Yoru, during the flash, send an attack towards each of the council members. It doesn't have to hit them, only distract them. But try to hit Oli, if I'm right, the light will bounce off of his invisible body, and you'll be able to see where he is by looking at the light patterns." I turned to my sisters, "We're going to set up formation 1, on the whole field."

"Yes I love doing the formations!" Hasu cheered.

"What are you cheering about little one!" Mona shouted from where she is, "You can't stop us! And stop taking forever! Let me warn you. Oli gets bored easily, and when he gets bored around girls he tends to-"

Before she could finish, I felt a hand grasp my breast and it squeezed tightly. To my right I saw a hand imprint on Rairakku's breast too. Rairakku and I both reeled back and kicked in front of us… hard! Fortunately for us, we both hit his groin and sent him flying. He landed many yards away, blood coming out of his nose. As he laid on the ground, he started to turn invisible again. I quickly shot a ball of fire at the spot he was at but he must have rolled away. The bleeding stopped too so I couldn't trace his movements.

"That's not going to happen again. Begin!" I shouted.

Immediately Rairakku, Hasu, and I dashed to different directions. I looked back for a second, long enough to see Yoruki put up a shield to protect Asaki as he formed handsigns to create the flash. I looked forward again and put on the dark sunglasses. I shot my hand forward and pressed a button on my wrist, releasing the thin wire from the gauntlet, and watching it hit the wall opposite me. It stuck deep into the wall, and I shot the other end to the other side of the field.

"Hey stop! What are you doing!" Mona said as started to run towards me. She was stopped short when suddenly Asaki's light blinded her. I continued to plant the wire traps. I shot wire after wire, flipping around the stadium, mentally keeping note of where I placed them. I watched carefully to notice where Hasu and Rairakku put their lines. The light died down and I removed the glasses. Oli was on the floor again, probably hit by Yoruki's dark slice. Mona stood where I last saw her, though she was encased in a sphere of her hair. Demo's position had not changed since the beginning, and he still remained swaying. Mona's hair writhed a little, and revealed her face slightly, When she saw that it was clear the rest of her hair unwinded.

"Is that all? Ha!" She laughed, "You won't beat us with that! Oli get up!"

Oli's eyes flickered open and he shot back up, turning invisible before I could react. But his invisibility doesn't matter any more. I watched closely At first...nothing, and then…there!

I shot a bullet of fire at the area where I saw the wire bend. Hasu shot a slice of wind and Rairakku's pulse of lightning followed.

"Gaaah!" He shouted as he momentarily turned visible, and before he could turn back, the brothers managed to throw an attack at him too. He rolled back and turned invisible in the process. Again, it was useless. As soon as I saw the wire bend, another volley of attacks came at him. I watched again. Many seconds passed. He wasn't moving anymore. I could not see him, but he was not moving. He hasn't gone unconscious yet, or else his power would have worn off, so he's still awake. He's learned. The perv is smarter than I thought. He wasn't going to trip another wire. He's either standing still, or moving extremely cautiously.

"Hasu keep an eye out for him. Warn us if you see him move!" I told her. Then I turned to Mona. She looked back at me in surprise.

"What did you- when did- how-" Her eyes were wide open. That was good, fear is the best weapon of all. But then, she smiled, "I see. You think I'll fall for your little circus trick? Well you're all wrong!" Her hair whipped around her, cutting through the wires surrounding her, "Your 'strategy' has failed! I won't entangle myself in your flimsy wires. Instead I'll tangle you!"

She dashed at me, her hair slicing the air around it, cutting the wires in her way. I got ready to jump away, but before she got close, the two boys blocked her. Their swords were crossed in front of them, pushing back the fury of curls. They can't hold out for long. I shot a line of wire at her, trying to catch it on to her hair. Without missing a beat, a single lock of hair cut it away. But then another wire came at her, roping around a bunch of hair. It came from Rairakku. She had replaced the thin wire with thicker ones! _Why didn't I think of that?_ Quickly I reloaded the wire with a thicker one, and turned back to Mona. She was pushing the boys back fast, and a lock of hair thrust out at Asaki, catching him by surprise. But before the attack could reach him, Yoruki came in front and tried to block it with his sword. However, he did not have enough time to form stable stance, and he was blown back.

"Yoru!" His brother shouted, turning away from Mona for a split second. A split second was long enough for Mona to notice and strike again. A split second was long enough for me to notice Mona's attack. A split second was long enough to shoot a wire from my gauntlet. The wire swiped through the air and caught the lock of hair, I pulled it back and Mona was reeled in with it.

"Oww! My hair!" Mona shouted in pain.

Rairakku shot another wire with her other hand and I did the same. We both pulled from opposite sides. My eyes caught Rairakku's smirk, and I got her plan. Rairakku began to run counter clockwise, gaining speed every second. I jumped into the air and spun around. As soon as I landed I flipped to the side, rolling the wire too. I jumped over Mona again, who continued to struggle and scream as her hair writhed and flailed. When I landed, I went under Rairakku's wire as she ran past me. She went on in circles wrapping her wire tighter and tighter around Mona. I flipped and turned and spun and twirled, my wires dancing alongside me. Sweat dropped off my forehead onto the ground. I pulled the wire, it was taut. I turned to Rairakku and saw that she was ready too. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I felt the air course through my throat into my lungs. Nagare flowed furiously through my blood making way to my heart. Power ran through my body, giving me the strength to open my eyes and blow a massive blast of fire out of my lips. It's shape formed into a lion with a mane of hot blue flames, following the line of wire, rushing at Mona's body. Rairakku's lightning lion ran on her wire, racing mine to see whose would reach the target first. From above a lion of wind came crashing down on the women. Once all three collided in the deafening blast, Mona's shriek of agony could still be heard over the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Mona was on the floor defeated. I turned to run at Hasu immediately.

"Yay! We beat her! Now she can go to coma!" She cheered.

"What are you doing?" I said worriedly, "You were suppose to stay out of that fight! You were suppose to be watching Oli! Where's Oli? What if he moved while none of us were watching him? He could be anywhere now! Everyone in a circle on guard hurry!"

"Calm down Yuri, I got this," Rairakku said. She got in front of me and started to fiddle with the laces to her top. Then I realized what she was doing. Her clothes dropped to the floor and her constricted breasts bounced in relief for freedom. I turned to the boys and saw Yoruki's hand over Asaki's eyes, while his own nose gushed out a red waterfall. I turned back to where Rairakku was facing and noticed another waterfall, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Before he could realize the blood was giving him away six wires came at him simultaneously, wrapping around the invisible body.

I turned to the boys, "Guys, take him down for us, I need some time to restore nagare."

Drooling Yoruki still stared at Rairakku, who was still putting her clothes back on. Asaki grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Oli, trying his best not to look Rairakku's way. Once Yoruki got moving, he became focused again, and both boys formed hand signs as they shortened the distance between themselves and Oli. Once they reached point blank, both of them released a blast of power, black and white light stormed out of their palms and hit Oli. Once the show was over, all that was left was a mutilated body of a man bleeding from his nose.

We all turned back to face Demo. He was still standing where he always was. his shades covered his eyes, so the only emotion I got was the ever so slight smile on his face. He made no move to advance on us, and just swayed like a leaf in the wind where he was. I made a step towards him but fell to my knees. I realized how tired I was. I stood up to continue but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Asaki, with Yoruki right behind him.

"There's no need for us to rush at him now, he hasn't made a move so far." He said, "He's stood there watching the whole time, I think he'll wait even longer. Let me heal all of us first. Then we'll go at him full strength."

"Hey, look our other friends are done too!" Hasu cheered. I looked over where she was pointing and saw the other four people, the ones who were fighting The Prez, running towards us. As they came closer I realized the clear wall disappeared. They must have beaten The Prez. They ran confusingly past Demo, but skipped by him to get to us first. As soon as they got closer one of the girls started to chant a spell and got to work on healing Rairakku. Asaki healed me while one of the boys, who looked similar to the healing girl, healed Hasu. His plant healing wasn't good, but thankfully Hasu wasn't too hurt.

The other boy looked at the healing boy surprisingly, "Vince, you learned to heal?"

"Yeah Taylor," He replied, "After Reyna's… incident...I realized that I should learn some healing skills. I don't want to feel that helpless again. I want to make sure I can protect my friends. But I'm still not very good at it."

"What happened to not wanting to be a male nurse!" The healing girl joked.

"Did you have to bring that up Annie! I was hoping you three forgot!" Vince said.

"Male nurse, I get it," Yoruki said laughing, "Then that must mean my bro's a male nurse too!"

"Come on! Hey!" Asaki said.

"Oh nurse Asa, please kiss my boo boo, it's right here on my *ss!" Yoruki said patting his rear, rolling on the floor laughing. He turned to Vince and said, "And nurse Vince, you can suck the poison out of my snake bite, it's right over here!" He said pointing at his crotch. Everyone else laughed with him as he made more jokes. They all teased each other and smiled with each other. It's hard to believe we just got out of fighting for our lives, and we still had one left to go. These people have a genuine joy for being with each other. I looked over at my sisters; they were laughing too. Hasu looked at me so I smiled back at her. She likes it when I smile. I like it when she smiles. But I don't want to her to lose something she loves. After this is over, we have to leave them. I can't let them taint Hasu's pure heart with false hope and pseudo friendship.

Once all of us were healed I checked my surroundings again. We had to whole field to us now, Demo in the middle. The nine of us stood on one side, all ready to attack. Around us, the crowd of drunk guards were cheering, though it was impossible to tell which side they were cheering for. The clear walls separating them from the field was not needed as they made no move to interfere with the match.

"Everyone, we're going to attack him all at once." I said, "Each of you start forming hand signs for your strongest jutsu you can create in ten seconds. I'll countdown, and at one we'll all release. Then we charge at him. We still don't know much about his powers or skills, so we'll attack him at once to catch him off guard. He can't stop all of our attacks. Ready, start! Ten! Nine!"

As soon as I said start, all nine of us moved our hands rapidly, forming sign after sign.

"Eight! Seven!"

With our health at our fullest, our nagare easily flowed through our bodies.

"Six! Five! Four!"

Power coursed through me, filling me with the energy to take him down.

"Three! Two!"

I took a deep breath, feeling the air enter my lungs.

"One!" I launched my attack,

"Giant Flaming Lion Barrage!"

"Giant Thunder Cheetah Salvo!"

"Giant Sky Cat Assault!"

"Dark Destruction of Yin!"

"Light Destruction of Yang!"

"Frozen Peril"

"Metallica Storm of Needles!"

"Blue Water Shark!"

"Green Plant Serpent!"

Our attacks flew towards him, with each of us chasing behind them. The explosion pushed against us as we came closer, and when the smoke cleared, there was Demo, standing where he was, swaying his hips as if to mock us now. All of us stood astonished by his unscathed appearance. _How can he do this?_ But I couldn't waste time now to panic. I had to take control.

"Everyone! surround him!" Each of us took an angle and poised for battle.

Rairakku, Hasu, and I dashed at him simultaneously, using our typical combat strategy, born from our first fight against Kyson. Now it was being used on Demo, and having no effect. Each time one of us tried to strike him, he would sway his body away. Each time I tried to predict his movement, he went the opposite. Each time I came close, he foiled them. The three of us struck at every chance we could find. Any opportunity we missed, Yoruki and Asaki filled. The two dashed in for a strike in the second we couldn't. Soon the five of us became a synched cycle. The other four waited for a chance to join but each time they took a step forwards one of us already got it. It wasn't their fault, since five people is already a crowd. Thankfully, they did not get lazy. One moment I was aiming at Demo's head, the next I was kicked aside by his leg, which seemed to have come out of nowhere. I was thrown back and hit the floor, though I was able to see Taylor quickly take my place. He rushed in as soon as I was knocked out. Vince and Annie joined when Yoruki and Hasu were hit out of the cycle. Reyna entered the group as Asaki was headbutted out. Yoruki came back in when Rairakku was elbowed to the side. He was starting to fight back. And it was not going well for us. We took turns in the cycle, forcibly switching when one of us were hit out. Every second I waited in the sidelines, I watched his moves, searching for an opening. I couldn't find anything! No techniques, no strategies, no patterns. He did random moves that kept catching us by surprise.

I rushed in as Annie flew out, only to be kicked back out a second later. But when Vince took my place, Demo ducked. Actually no, he fell back, to the floor. As he laid on his back, he watched Vince and Rairakku collide and Yoruki smack into Hasu and Reyna. Annie, Asaki and I jumped in, he spun around with his leg stuck out, sending us all out in one kick in the same direction. We all surrounded him again. How are we going to defeat him? He hasn't taken a scratch, while the nine of us have taken plenty of hits, and we're going nowhere. _Unless, maybe_ …

"Rairakku, Hasu formation 3! The rest of you keep attacking him!" I shouted.

My sisters and I shot the wires around us, planting them in strategic locations, I didn't bother switching to V2 wires, since I didn't need hard to see traps, I just needed to restrict his movement. If we limit his mobility, we'll be able to hit him! The other six backed up as we set up the last few close to Demo. Wires circled him leaving little maneuvering space. Taylor created a lance from the wires and reared his arm back, aiming for the swaying man. When the lance was launched from his hand, it swished through the air, and I was sure it would hit Demo. But… it didn't. At the last second, he just fell. He fell to the floor, somehow avoiding all the wires in his way. He laid down and curled into a ball. During the fall I noticed his sunglasses had fallen off, and for the first time in the battle, we realized that Demo had been asleep the whole time! He had been fighting us without even being awake! As if to mock us more, he started to snore loudly, and his hand slowly reached up in his sleep. It grabbed a wire and he pulled himself up. With his eyes still closed, he moaned and mumbled as he reached for other wires around him. What he did next surprised all of us even more. With a handful of wires in each hand, he brought them together and jumped a little in the air. He started to swing his body around in circles, causing the wires to entangle him in a web. When the spinning had finally stopped, Demo was left sleeping in a cocoon hammock of wire.

"What do we do know?" Annie asked, turning to me for an answer.

"I- uh, I'm… not really sure we have to do anything." Reyna replied.

"He just tied himself up, so… I guess we're done?" Vince said.

"I guess so." I said, still confused by what just happened. I've fought many enemies, but none anything quite like this one.

A/N: Yuri got to narrate this whole chapter by herself! And Demo...is defeated? Next chapter we get to see things get wrapped up, and we get to learn even more about Vince and Annie. Then another new factor changes the story. :)


	18. Let Me Free

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: A few surprises in this chapter. And it might even seem romantic at one point. :)

 **Chapter Eighteen: Let Me Free**

Annie's POV

We all stood still, watching the tied man for a long time. He made no sudden moves, only snored. Demo was difficult to fight, and I had no idea how we were going to defeat him, but he ended up doing it for us…

I looked around. The Council was defeated. The Prez is defeated. All that was left, were the dozens of drunk guards sitting on the benches. Some of them were still cheering, not realizing what was to come to their fate next. But slowly, one by one, the crowds cheers dulled to silence and murmurs. They looked at us in slight fear and hesitation and had the drunk slapped out of them. They were back to reality, and knew what they had to do. Some of them panicked and shouted but others were smart enough to start putting on their equipment. Others followed suit and soon we had a mini army of The Prez's henchmen coming at us. I looked at my partners to my side. Thier eyes met mine, and we shared a smirk. After what we've been through so far, this'll be a walk in the park.

Once they were getting a distance of a few yards from us, we broke into a run to meet them. I could feel my blood getting hot again, as the rush of the battle got my heart pumping. I met my opponents katana with my trident and we pushed each other. I looked through her helmet visor and saw her confident eyes. That's when I heard her partner charge at me from behind! But before I could look back, I heard Vince's shout. I didn't even need to turn to know that he defeated the man. I took that moment, in which the women I was facing was taken back by surprise, to surprise her even more! I fell backwards, just like Demo did when he faced us, and I stuck the trident into the ground. I used the momentum to swing my self around the weapon, and kicked the women in the face. I didn't stop there. The second time around, I chanted a spell to increase the strength in my leg, and sent her flying. And during the third spin, I created a current of water, and used my kick to guide the stream at four other guards coming at me. They were knocked back, only to be captured by the rope of wire shot from Rairakku. Hasu popped out from behind me and tied the women I fought, and the man who tried to sneak up on me. I looked around and noticed groups of guards were tied up everywhere. Immediately I set my eyes for my next target.

One after another, the henchmen fell. One after another, they were tied up. One after another, we came closer to the end. And eventually, we reached silence. All of our enemies were tied up, whether they were conscious or not. None of the guards were killed though, but they were going to do a lot of time in jail for sure.

"I guess we're done here. Let's raid the kitchen!" Vince said. As much as I wanted to agree with him, I knew we had to alert the officials about this first. We'll have to send a messenger bird to the International Prison. Heroes work hand in hand with them. While they don't do much to find and defeat criminals, they at least keep them locked up.

"Yeah let's get out of here and get a look at our new fans!" Yoruki said.

"What do you mean Yoru?" Asaki asked.

"Well duh! We just saved the city! They've got to be waiting out there to see if we come out on our own feet, or hanging by our necks from ropes." He answered laughing.

"Come on Yoruki, yeah we saved the town, but it was our mission. We were only doing our job." Taylor said, "We shouldn't get praise for doing the right thing."

"Next you'll be saying you don't want a reward either." Rairakku said punching his shoulder, knocking him off balance for a while.

"Well…" Reyna started, "These people have been suffering from The Prez for so long. I mean, they're finally getting their money back only to give it away to new people. I feel like we're robbing them. Maybe we could-"

"Don't you dare think about leaving this town without a reward." Yuri said, coldly, "You six are heroes. You did your job, and if anyone does their job, they deserve to get paid. The hero business is a risky gamble, so take what you get. That's why I didn't choose it."

"So being a thief is so much less risky right?" I chimed in, "You know how it must be so simple to steal from others, like us. You weren't so lucky this time huh! We chased you down to get our stuff back!"

"Don't think you've won little girl. I'll _always_ get what I want in due time." She said, giving me shivers up my back. She turned back to Taylor and Reyna, "Now listen to me, we are going to get our reward, whether it's paid in zentos or goods."

"Hey, hold up!" Yoruki shouted, "You're saying all of this like you're suppose to get some too. Did you forget who you are! You're a bad guy, and you should be going to jail along with all these people."

"The question is, did _you_ forget who I am? I'm the women who helped you take down these villainous scum. Without me and my sisters, you wouldn't have stood a chance. In this world, it doesn't matter whether you are good or evil. Power and strength will get you paid no matter what side the arrow points. We had just as much to do with this as you guys did so we will get a share too." Even I could feel her fiery glare burn through Yoruki, and for once, someone managed to keep Yoruki quiet, though he wasn't too happy with it.

Asaki stepped in the middle of the two, "How about instead of fighting amongst ourselves, we leave this place and quickly contact the International Prison. Come on bro, race you to the door!" He said as he pulled his brother's hand. Yoruki seemed to forget Yuri as the challenge was proclaimed.

"Don't forget Hasu!" Hasu said excitedly, running behind them. "I wanna race too!"

"A race?" Rairakku said, "Please, you might as well give up already, I'm known for my cheetah speed!" She dashed after them too, along with Vince, who was pulling Taylor with him.

"Come on Taylor, we're not gonna lose to two girls!" He said as he dragged Taylor behind him.

That left only Yuri, Reyna, and me.

We walked together, with a few feet between us. None of us said a word the whole time, and there was only the sound of our footsteps hitting the cold hard floor. Finally, Yuri broke the silence.

"You… fought...well today." She said. I could tell that this was hard for her to admit.

"Oh, thanks." Reyna said.

We might as well try to be friendly with her, "You too. You and your sisters were amazing. My brother and I recently got started on our journey, and we're getting used to fighting side by side. I actually didn't really even know he was my brother until recently either. It's a long story though. If we had more time I would tell you." I began to realize that I wasn't pretending to be nice now. I honestly felt close enough to her already to tell her plenty of things. Maybe it was because we fought side by side. Maybe it was because of the story Rairakku told us. Maybe it was because she seemed so broken, and I felt the need to help her get better. "Maybe your sister could tell you, we told her while The Prez kept us." I hesitated a few seconds, before saying the next part. "or maybe we could all tell each other our stories, if… we traveled to the next city together...or something." I looked at her and saw her confused face. She stopped walking, and just looked at me for a few seconds.

"I… I don't know what to say." She replied, "It's...why? Why would you want us to come with you? We're thieves. We've stolen from you. Why would you risk keeping us by your side? One night, you'll have us keep night's watch, and the next morning we'll be gone with all your stuff, just like we already did. You know that don't you?"

"Because we trust you." Reyna said, "In the few moments you and your sisters fought alongside us, We've seen how good you truly are. You'd give anything to save your sisters. You'd go through any struggle to keep the ones you love safe. You'd do your best to protect your partners. You've helped us, even when you didn't need to. We trust you to be part of our team."

She was quiet again, and then, she began to walk again, "This is some sort of trick. I know it, so don't bother trying to go any further with this ploy of yours. We're leaving this building, collecting our reward, and going our separate ways. Who knows, maybe I'll take the effort to rob you guys again some day, and I'll leave a note, so you'll know it was me. That's when you realize how I always get what I want, in due time."

We all decided to stop talking there. Instead, Reyna and I followed behind her. She tried to hide it, by making it seem like she was pushing her hair back, but I saw the wetness on her finger, and I knew she was wiping away tears.

When we finally made it to the door, the others were waiting for us. Well, not necessarily waiting, but basking in their glory. I could hear the crowd cheering them on from across the hallway. And as the three of us made our appearance, the townspeople went wild.

"Our saviors!"

"Our heroes!"

"They've taken down The Prez!"

Their calling us heroes, though I don't feel like one. Taylor was sort of right. Are we heroes for doing what should be done? Why were we hired to do the right thing? I wanted to think a bit more, but Yoruki called out to me.

"Hey Annie, Reyna, redhead, get over here, and take some bows!" He said, though I bet he could bow enough for all of us. Hasu was jumping from toe to toe as she joined in for the cheers. I'm not sure if she knew why they were cheering though. She just went with the excitement in the air. The rest of us were not as enthusiastic. Rairakku was waving to some of the people, making the men bleed from their nose. _Are these the perks of being...well endowed in certain parts of the body?_ Vince was there too, and when he saw me, he pulled me over.

"Come on Annie, wave!" He said. His face told me that he was happy, and his voice sounded like it too...to anyone else other than me. I knew there was something wrong.

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable about this. I don't feel like we've done anything heroic." I whispered to him, as I reluctantly waved to the crowd, trying to feign my excitement.

"Neither do I," He replied, " and it's not just that we've done nothing heroic. I- I feel like we've done something evil."

"What?" I said, turning away from the crowd, looking at him straight in the eye, "What do you mean we've done something evil, we've saved the town _from_ an evil man."

"No," He said, "you've murdered a man, who was hated by others. Just because a man has killed, it gives you no right to kill him back."

"This makes no sense Vince, you helped me. You were the one who-"

"-launched you at him. I know." He interrupted. "But I didn't know you were going to jab your trident through his guts. I thought you would hit him hard...you know, make him unconscious. Then the International Prison could have taken the rest. But you took another person's life into your own hands. Do you know why I chose the bo staff as my weapon? It's because it does not have a point. It is not a sword. It is not meant to kill. I don't want my hands stained with another person's blood."

"Oh my god." I said, falling to my knees. "You're right." I looked at my hands to search for the blood. I found none, since the magicry dissolved the blood when I was healing. "I killed man." _Is it really that easy to hide the death of another human being?_ "I've stolen someone else's life from them." My hands reached for the sides of my head. I was getting a severe headache out of the sudden. I thought back the moment I attacked The Prez, for the final blow. I could remember the second, where something inside me spurred. "I remember, when I was about to attack him, I felt something in me tell me, to kill him. A monster made me do it." I closed my eyes tightly, and searched for the monster. I dug deep inside myself. I imagined myself pushing away all the blood and organs. And I found it. The shark inside me was a disgustingly dark shade of blue. The sea around it was no brighter than itself. It's eyes were blue to, and it was the blue of my own eyes. "The monster made me do it!" I screamed.

Around me, I could just barely hear people stop cheering. I must have caused a commotion. I had to calm down. I had to get up. _No stay down, let them see your pain. Let me free, I'll show them how you feel. Let me free._ I could hear it. I could hear the shark. Should I listen to him? _Of course you should. Let me free._ Was that me? Did I say that? It's voice is getting harder to tell from mine.

"Annie!" I hear from outside. Is the monster outside? It sounds like Vince now. "Annie are you okay?"

More voices come, all of them, the shark, yet still everyone else.

"What happened?" Shark Taylor asked.

"She fainted!" Shark Yoruki said.

"What were you two talking about?" Shark Asaki asked.

"I'll explain later, for now help me take her back to an inn," Shark Vince said.

I felt my body floating, maybe in the dark ocean's waves. But the waves were furious, and I kept swaying and bobbing up and down. Where is the sea taking me? I think the shark told me I was going to an inn. That's nice, I'll get to sleep. At the last second, before I closed my eyes, the sea turned a sickly shade of blood red. _Let me free._

Vince's POV

I stood by her bed the whole time. Taylor and Reyna sat in chairs further away, while the Onmyo twins paced back and forth. I didn't want to leave Yuri and her sisters, alone to deal with the crowd, since I thought she would leave with all the money. So I told her that one of her sisters would come with me. She refused to give one over, but Rairakku offered to come with us. Once Hasu saw all of us leaving, she wanted to come too, but Yuri didn't want her to be there if anything went wrong. Somehow we were able to keep her with Yuri. They were left to gather the reward, and to find our inn and bring it to us. I told her we would split it evenly between our two groups. Now Rairakku sat next to Reyna, looking just as worried as the rest of us.

I kept looking back at Annie, then away, then back again. I wanted her to wake up, so I could tell her the things I didn't have time to say before. I needed to tell her the truth. I looked back at her, and then away again. _Wait._ Did I imagine that? _No!_

"Everyone she's awake." I announced. Her eyes fluttered open, and her hand moved in front of her eyes to shield them from the light.

"Where am I?" She said faintly.

"We're at an inn, you fainted so we brought you here." Reyna said.

"The monster… the shark… I- I- Vince you're right I am evil!" She cried out.

"No!" I shouted, "You're not any more evil that I am. I'm sorry. I'm just as much a killer as you."

I looked at Taylor, and he understood what to do.

"Guys, I think we should leave them alone for a bit. They need to have a talk between siblings." He said, as he guided everyone else out of the room.

Once the door shut close, Annie spoke up again, "Vince, you're right, I have an evil in me. I decided to kill The Prez and I am a mons-"

"Stop!" I said, "Stop. There's something I need to tell you." Her hands were cold in fear. She's scared of herself, when she should be scared of me. "I'm a monster too." I said.

"Vince, what do you mean? You don't understand. I have something inside me that will tell me to kill someone. I-"

"No I understand more than anyone else could. I'm your brother, and I share something else with you too. Let me explain. Back during the fight, after I flung you at The Prez the final time, I felt something in me too. That moment you were deciding whether or not to kill him, I had the same choice in me. The monster in me told me yes. He told me to kill The Prez. I would have done it too, if I was in your place. I'm sure of it. This whole time, while you were unconscious, I've been thinking. I think I know why we did this. Go back to what dad told us when he revealed that he was The Spectrum. He said that it was split into nine parts, and sent around the world."

"And he put one in me too." She said, slowly putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, and my dad gave me a piece of his. And don't you remember how the Spectrum Dragon was at first? It was an evil beast that wanted to be free to kill everyone. It was untamable, until our fathers."

"So what you're saying is…" She started, "is that the mini beast inside us, must be trying to trick us into releasing it, and it wasn't me who wanted to kill The Prez, but instead it was the beast."

"Exactly. I was wrong to accuse you like that. Before I didn't have the real explanation for it. I didn't want to say it outloud at first. I wanted to hide it from myself. I didn't want to admit that I was a killer. But while you were unconscious, I remembered something. My staff may seem blunt, but it's not, it has a hidden knife, the one I used against The Prez. That's what made me think about what might be hidden in me. And I saw it. The Snake."

I couldn't possibly forget it. Deep inside my mind, I found it. The writhing snake coiling around the misty chamber. It was slimy, yet it moved as smoothly as silk would glide off an arm. The green tinted smog smelled rancid, and my eyes burned as I felt the acid in the air attack. But I could still see it's forest green scales as it slithered around. _Let me free._

"My beast is a green snake, and I'm assuming yours is a blue shark. You were screaming about a shark before, and the green corresponded with my plant nature, so I thought it would do the same for you." I said.

"Yeah, a menacing blue shark." She said, clutching her sides, as she began to shiver. I started to feel a chill down my spine, and slowly my hands started to fidget. But then Annie stopped. She put her hands down to the side of her on the bed, and stopped shaking, "I will not lose."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that I will not let this monster beat me. I'm going to tame that beast and make sure that it won't come out. And who knows, maybe I can force it to give me it's powers, and become stronger like dad. But I might try to befriend it first, like dad did too." She smiled and I stopped shaking too. She's right. I'm not going to be defeated by something that I have caged. I looked at the tattoo on my wrist. I almost forgot about it. The snake is locked up. I am in control.

"By the way," She said, getting up from the bed, "I'm not sure if I should have done this… but I asked Yuri to join our team, with her sisters."

I looked at her surprised.

"What were you thinking!" I said, trying to shout, but at the same time, trying to avoid letting the rest of our group in the other room hear me, "Yes let's just invite the thieves to join our team. You know what, let's let them keep watch! Maybe we should give them directions to our parents house, so they can steal from them too!" But then I stopped to think about them a little more. During the battle, we worked as a team with her. She moved in sync with us, and had our backs. And come to think of it, I just trusted her with our reward money! Besides that, they also seem like nice people. Hasu is adorable, and she's so pure and happy. Rairakku seems like a great friend. She came to see what happened to Annie, after only knowing her for a day. She cared for Annie with sincerity. She just seems a little broken. Yuri seems completely shattered and clumsily glued back together. Rairakku told us their story, and they have every right to be broken. Maybe they need some friends they can trust to help them.

"You did the right thing. sis," I said. Her shoulders immediately relaxed, "Their people too. They may have done some bad things, but they just need others to help guide them to the right path."

"She said no though. She thought it was a trick. It's sad. She's lost too many good people close to her to make any new bonds."

After she said that, we heard the our friends talking from the room. We got up to see what happened. Once we arrived, we saw that Yuri had come in with Hasu holding bags in their hands.

"You're back?" I asked her.

"Of course, you told me to find you guys, and I did. What did you think? I would never leave my sister." She answered coldly.

I noticed how she did not say she came back because it was the right thing to do. It was only for her sister. They're really close, the three of them. It would be great to have a person like Yuri to protect us as much as she protects her sisters. If only she would-

"We're joining your team." Yuri said.

"What!?" Yoruki, Asaki, Taylor, Rairakku, and I said at once.

"I've decided to accept your offer Annie and Reyna." She said. Everyone looked at them and they smiled sheepishly.

"This is gonna be great!" Hasu said jumping up and down. "We can all be a great big family!"

Rairakku went over to talk to her sisters in whispers, and the five of us gathered together to talk too.

"When did you two do this and why didn't you tell us?" Yoruki asked her.

"I'm sorry I-" She started.

"She has nothing to apologize for, She was right to ask them to join. She-" I said

"Yeah of course she's right!" Yoruki interrupted me, "She just invited three cute girls into our group! Yeah we had Annie but she's your sis and I'm not going there. And Reyna's Taylor's girl. Plus they're just not my type."

"What!" Taylor and Reyna said at the same time after what Yoruki said. They both turned away from each other and flushed red.

"Oh you're okay with it" Annie said, "Wait, hey!" She said after she realized what Yruki had said at the end.

Yoruki continued as Annie muttered to herself about her being everyone's perfect type, "Well the little one's a little too…well young, and the red head's too… how should I say this. GRRRRR! I don't want to date a GRRRR! But the blondie's a catch! I call dibs on her!" He said looking at Taylor, Vince and his brother.

"Okay, calm down, before you ship yourself with Rairakku," I said, "Are you positive that you're okay with people who were thieves less than a day ago, who stole from us, to be part of our team?"

"Yep," Yoruki said blatantly, "Tell them what I told you after the fight bro." He nudged Asaki.

"Oh...um…well me and Yoru were talking about how in the fight, those girls were really strong. Not just alone, but together. They worked like gears, and were perfectly in sync with each other, like me and Yoru. And they didn't miss a beat when we came into their routine. They just flowed with it. We all flowed together, in sync. It was amazing. I- uh, we felt like it was meant to be. Since we work so well together you know."

"What about you Taylor?" Annie asked. "How do you feel about this?"

"At first I was a little nervous to be honest. but what Asaki said was true. And there's more to it than just that. Those girls are wasted potential as thieves. They're powerful, and I know they're kind hearted too. I feel like we can change them. The world will be a better place when three new heroes and three less villains. Who knows, maybe if we don't catch them now, we'll grow up and see them become truly evil. We can at least try."

"And Reyna?"

"Just as I told Yuri before, we trust them. They had our backs when we needed them. I really want them to be part of our team." She said.

"So it's decided then." Annie said. She turned back to the other girls as soon as they stopped talking too, "Yuri, Rairakku, Hasu, welcome to our team!"

Hasu cheered and laughed and spun around in circles. Yuri managed to break a weak smile, and Rairakku grabbed Annie and Reyna to gave them a tight squeeze. Then she went to hug us boys. Yoruki was losing blood fast and Taylor and Asaki were extremely red in the face. I myself stayed strong and did not let those two…huge...round…bouncy…oh oh, I feel the blood leaking out of my nose too.

Yuri's POV

I thought about it the all the way to the door. I thought about throughout the long wait for those townspeople to cough up the reward after they sorted out what The Prez stole from them. I thought about the whole time we searched through the town for the inn they were in. And I decided as we entered the room.

After I said it, Rairakku came to me and spoke.

"What are you thinking Yuri? You were the one who said we should not get close to these six. You told us not to help them. You did not want them to help us. You've never done this with anyone else. Why decided to change your mind now?" She turned to Hasu, "Hasu it's time to play a game! Guess time! Cover your ears and eyes and try to guess what we're talking about!"

"Oh I love this game!" She became temporarily blind and deaf but still managed to dance around without falling.

"We're not actually going to be part of their team. We'll just pretend to be their partners. We'll help them get more rewards and once we've gained more of their trust, we'll steal everything all together. By then they'll have more things, and we'll get away easily."

"Really Yuri, are we actually doing this?" Rairakku said, "Are we really going to do this to people so kind. They help us save you for f*ck's sake. This is-"

"This is my final word." I said, stopping her from protesting any further. "We can never get too close to anyone. It will only end in suffering." I tapped Hasu's head and she opened her eyes.

"You were talking about doggies weren't you!" She said cheerfully.

"Right again," I said, "like always. You're really good at this." I said ruffling her hair.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

Then I broke out of our huddle just as they did.

"So it's decided then." Annie said. She turned back to the other girls as soon as they stopped talking too, "Yuri, Rairakku, Hasu, welcome to our team!"

Hasu cheered and laughed and spun around in circles. Rairakku feigned a smile and gave them all a hug. The boys were easily conquered by the prowess of her breasts.

"Yes! Finally another girl in our group!" Annie said, "We had way too much testosterone! It was only me and Reyna for girl power! Oh! We can have a slumber party! No boys allowed of course!"

"Oh yeah! Just us girls!" Rairakku added.

"This is gunna be so awesome!" Hasu cheered, "We can talk all night and eat and tell secrets! I'll go first! I'm eleven years old! Wow that feels great to get off my chest!"

"And then we can decide which one of us beats the sh*t out of whichever boys we catch peeping." Rairakku said looking at Yoruki, who was whispering something to his brother, who was getting redder by the second.

"She's on to us!" Yoruki exclaimed, "Escape!" He pulled his brother along with him into a bedroom.

"You boys better join them," Rairakku told Vince and Taylor, "I can't have the two boys I ship with each other, in a room alone that soon. I need more buildup. Get in there and break up any sexual tension between the two!" She said laughing. The boys left the room laughing along.

"This is going to be great. Three new members to our team. We have a whole journey ahead of us that we'll be spending together." Annie said leading us into the girl's room.

More like a few weeks together. And then, we'll be gone.

Reyna's POV

It's been getting harder to do more physical activities. I didn't even do that much during the fight against The Prez and The Council. However I was still drained after the battle. I couldn't even help my friends fight against the other henchmen.

"Stand back Reyna," Taylor told me, "You don't need to push yourself too hard. Regain your strength for now."

He stayed near me and didn't let any of them get within ten feet of me. I hated it. I didn't want to have to stand back and be protected. It's not like he was wrong, but I still hate it! I tried to hide it from everyone else,. My fatigue, the headaches, the weakness in my muscles and bones. But it's getting harder. I've had a so many frequent dizzy moments. I would be walking normally, and then, suddenly my eyes would get blurry, I lose my balance, and I can't walk straight. Thankfully they only last a few seconds. I still haven't fainted since we've started the journey. And I feel like that's the first step to getting through Seram Mortem. I just have to stay strong and pull through… for every moment of my whole life...

A/N: Three new members to the team! Or maybe we should be scared, you know, with Yuri's plans and all. Anyways, some of you might have caught a little bit of a VincexAnnie moment. That's the last of any of that! I'm not really going to put them in an incest relationship. I have other plans for them! :)


	19. Onmyo

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: This is the twin's time to shine! Sadly, this chapter doesn't really have the juicy stuff yet, and it's actually a pretty small chapter, to make sure the next one doesn't get to big. :)

 **Chapter Nineteen: Onmyo**

Yoruki's POV

So much stuff has happened since we've joined Vince, Annie, Taylor, and Reyna. The tournament, the second tournament, getting robbed, sneaking into The Prez's base, saving the people who robbed us, going back to save on of the thieves again, beating The Prez and The Council, and finally befriending the thieves. Training with them, fighting alongside them, and just being with them has gotten all of us to be so much closer to each other. I feel like I could tell them more about me and Asa. But I feel like if I do, the other secret might come out too. And I just can't let Asa know about that. However it became even harder today when we decided how we would continue our adventure.

To start off, I woke up in the morning, with my head still throbbing in pain. I have to admit, trying to peep on girls, who were trained to be spies, was not such a good idea. I couldn't even reach the door before I tripped over the wire and was swept up by the net. Once Rairakku cut me down (ending up in me landing on my a** really hard) she really gave me a beating! But that's not gonna stop me from trying again next time!

Anyways, once we all woke up and got dressed, we sat around a table to eat breakfast. It was an awkward silence for most of the meal. Well, as long as you don't include Hasu's non stop talking. She's an adorable girl, with a great attitude, but you can only hear so much about rainbow unicorns before you want to choke on your cereal. The rest of us sat speechless. Reluctantly I attempted to get things going again.

"And my Uni will also be part pegasis! And it could talk- no sing! Like this -" Hasu took a deep breath before my hand covered her mouth in order to save all the glassware in the room.

"I would love to hear you mimic how Uni the pegasus unicorn sings just as much as the next guy, but how about we decide where we're going next first." I said, looking around for an answer.

I moved my hands away from Hasu's mouth, and thankfully she saved her vocal greatness for another day. Instead she turned towards Yuri.

"My sis always knows where we'll go next. She'll know exactly what to do!" She said.

Yuri looked surprised, when suddenly all of us faced her. It must be hard to accept new faces in her list of people not to kill. But she immediately regained her usual hard expression before she spoke.

"I'll need a map," She said, "So I can see where we are right now and where you've been." Once Annie returned with our map she unrolled it and stared at it for a bit, "So according to this, you all started in Tamashii City?" She asked.

"No actually our hometown." Vince said, gesturing at his sister, Reyna and Taylor, "We began our journey there."

"Yeah they met me and my bro in Kokoro City." I added.

"I see," She said, as she traced our route with her finger. "Then I guess we can continue the way you six were going. If we follow your trail, then the next place we'll get to is…Kyuden."

"No!" Asa and I said together.. Asa and I turned towards each other, both equally surprised by our response.

"Why did you-?" I started to ask, but Asa cut me off.

"I don't think we should go to that city." He said, looking at his bowl, as he spoke to all of us.

"Why not?" Vince asked, "Is there something wrong with it? Like another gang controlling the city, or is it a ghost town!"

"No, not really, but…" I trailed off as I found no excuse.

"I'm not sure, but if I remember correctly, it's actually an ancient city, that used to be really powerful long ago." Reyna said, "I remember this from my history classes. It used to be an empire, with Kyuden City as it's capital. But slowly it started to collapse on itself, mostly because of a series of mad kings, filled with greed and lust for power."

"Oh I think I remember now," Annie said, "I remember seeing pictures of it in a textbook. It had an amazing castle and it was a beautiful place. Now, I think the mayor lives in the palace, but I don't know his name."

"I wanna go there!" Hasu proclaimed, "I wanna see the castle! I could dress like a princess and I'll fight a dragon! I wanna see the pretty place!"

"I have to admit, I do want to see the city. It'd be cool to see the ancient kingdom's captial." Rairakku added.

"Then I guess it's decided, we're going to Kyuden!" Taylor announced.

"But..." I said.

"But... " Asa repeated.

Both of us were ignored as the rest of the team watched Rairakku pretend to be a princess while Hasu saved her from the dragon, which happened to be Vince, who ran around the room trying to avoid Hasu's slashes. My eyes caught my brothers and we both knew that we had to tell them. But his eyes hid something else, something he seemed more nervous about. We both knew one secret we've been keeping from the team, but he must have another. What doesn't he want to tell us? What wouldn't he tell me, his twin brother? I guess we'll figure out soon. With the path we're taking, I don't know how I could possibly hide my secret much longer.

Asaki's POV

For the first time since we've started our journey together, I walked as far as I could from my brother. Yoru walked on the left side of the road, while I was walking on the right most. We both tried to hide it, but it was pointless to hide what everyone could tell. It was immediately noticeable just by observing Yoru's mood. He made no jokes and was utterly silent for most of the trip. That was something that couldn't pass off as normal. I myself, was rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans constantly. I tried to avoid the occasional glance someone from our team would give me. I could feel their questioning eyes, as they kept the conversation going. It was as if everyone was waiting for me or Yoru to break, so they could leap into action. but they were the least of my worries. A chill ran down my spine everytime I saw Yoru's burning eyes from the corner of mine. I tried to look away but I kept veering back. I was so stressed that when Taylor put his arm on my shoulder I felt like I almost jumped out of my own skin!

"What's wrong Asaki?" He asked, "You seem so worried."  
"You tpo Yoruki," Rairakku added, "Why're the two of you so tense today. The both of you are more than two feet from each other, and Yoruki hasn't had a nosebleed in three hours."

"It's nothin'." Yoru said, crossing his arms and looking away,

"And what about you Asaki, what's your weak excuse?" Vince asked.

"It's nothing, really..." I started, but then I hesitated, "Yoru, I think we should just tell them."

"No way! They don't need to know. It'll only make things weird." He said.

"Tell us what?" Annie asked.

"I wanna know I wanna know!" Hasu pleaded.

"Come on bro… They'll find out sooner or later." I said.

"..." He was quiet for a bit, keeping a stubborn expression, before he finally gave in. "Fine I'll tell!" He said as his arms unfolded and his hands went to his pockets. "If you're going to find out, it might as well be told by us than by someone else. I don't want anyone giving you a messed up rumor about us." He plopped down to the floor and sat cross legged, gesturing at the rest of us to do the same. We sat in a circle and waited for him to start.

"Where should I begin?" He said, "There's no point in stalling so I'll just get to the point. We are the princes of Kyuden."

"What!?" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Well, in a sense yes..." I said, "technically… not anymore." Everyone waited for me to expand on my explanation. I got a little nervous but I managed to continue. "During Kyuden Imperial Era, there were kings and princes. But after the decline, the king lost most of his power. The empire kept losing land and became smaller and smaller. When it eventually ended up as a little more than a few cities, the title of king was really just a name, and it didn't much power. Of course, Kyuden is more than just a city, it's a huge area. Even then, it is not close to what it used to be. Though everyone else calls the leader of Kyuden the mayor, the citizens of Kyuden still call their leaders by their royal names. Recently, the past few kings and queens were Onmyo's. It started with my grandmother's mother as the first Queen Onmyo. The rulers of Kyuden serve for life, and after my great-grandmother died, her daughter ruled, then it was her daughter's son, our dad. So while our father was the king of Kyuden, we were the princes. But after he died, a new king was elected. In Kyuden, kings are not passed down through bloodline. The kings of Kyuden have always been elected by the citizens. But most of the time, a relative to the previous king will run to be the new king, and most of the time the crown is passed to that person. That's how many families ruled for long periods of time, and how my family had four Kyuden kings and queens so far. After my dad, his brother, our uncle, was chosen, and he's the current king of Kyuden. He doesn't have any children, so we are still the princes, though… we ran away soon after our uncle came to power."

"Why, what happened?" Rairakku asked.

"Well… um… uh…-" I hesitated to continue, since I was nervous that I might accidentally let the secret escape. Thankfully Yoru took my place.

"There were two main reasons. First off, our uncle was an *ss." He said bluntly, "He hated my brother and I, and also our mom. He even hated his own brother, out of jealousy. It started when they were children. While our uncle was the older brother, our dad was the stronger of the two. He was more skilled in the use of swords and would always beat our uncle in sparrs. Even then, our uncle though he would be the one to inherit Onmyo Black and Onmyo White swords. However, our grandmother chose our dad. It has been tradition in the Onmyo ancestry, to pass down the family swords to the strongest child, without factoring age or even gender. That's how our own great-grandmother earned the right to the swords, since she was stronger than her brother. Our uncle was outraged by his mother's choice, but believed his brother would choose him as his partner. In addition to choosing the heir to the swords without bias, the heir must choose a partner for life, to whom he will give one of the two swords. Together, they will hone their skills, and battle side by side, back to back. The partner can be anyone, and it does not mean you must marry him or her. The first Onmyo Queen of Kyuden chose her brother as her partner. My grandmother chose her best friend. Our dad chose his wife. His choice enraged our uncle even more, though it there wasn't much hope in our dad choosing him even if he didn't meet our mom. There was never any friendship or brotherly love between our dad and uncle. Our dad used to tell us how he would always try to play with our uncle, only to be refused and shouted at. Even so, our uncle expected to be chosen as his partner. All hope was lost, when my brother and I were born. Of course, he wouldn't be able to inherit the swords by then, since it could only go to the next generation, but he was still upset when I was chosen. It only fed his flames when I told everyone that my bro would be my partner when we grew old enough to fight. He always thought that I, an eight year old boy, chose my twin brother who I love, only to spite him and remind him that our dad did not choose him. He hated my dad for inheriting the swords, and choosing our mom over him. He hated our mom for stealing his chance at being chosen. He hates us for being the next generation of our father.

But he couldn't do anything as long as our dad was alive to protect us. He could glare at us, and ignore us, but he couldn't lay a finger on our dad's sun, moon, and stars. That's what he called me, my bro, and our mom. Though, after our dad died, there was no one to protect us. Of course, the citizens of Kyuden saw our uncle as a great king, who let his brother's family stay with him in the castle. That was all a front. He really let us stay to get popular with the people. He would get angry at us for the slightest reasons, and he would always hit our mom, and sometimes us."

"So you left because your uncle abused the two of you?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, that and another reason," I started, "The second, is because of our mom. She was an amazing mother, and always cared for us and our dad. But her strong love became her weakness. After dad died, she was left broken. She went through many phases of depression. For days she would starve herself, then she would constantly eat. She would go weeks without saying a word, and she would isolate herself. After dad died, she never left the castle. Some days she would never leave her room, or even her bed. Me and Yoru did everything we could to help her get over it. But nothing worked. Finally after two years, Yoru decided that we should leave the castle, and run away. With our uncle's abuses, and our mom's depression, we were better off on our own. So at night, we packed some stuff, and took Onmyo Black and Onmyo White with us."

As I spoke, I noticed Yoru clenching his fingers into a tight fist. His nervous tendency again. His secret, must have something to do with mom.

"Okay, I get it now," Taylor said, "This is why you didn't want to go back to Kyuden."

"If you want we can go to another city, and take another route." Vince suggested.

"Yeah," Yoru said, "That might be a good idea-"

"A good idea if you like running away from your problems," Yuri said. She hasn't said a word this whole time. When she spoke, everyone was surprised. Yoru, unclenched his fists.

"What'd you say!?" Yoru shouted.

"I'm sure you heard me the first time, but I'll say it again. It's perfectly fine to avoid your fears, if you're too scared to face them." She said, taking out the map from a pocket on her side. She began to unroll it, as Yoru was turning red with anger.

"Okay how about we calm down and just decide where we're going next," Reyna said, "I don't think we shou-"

"No way!" Yoru interrupted, "I'm no coward. I wasn't running away I was just...just...just, I don't need to tell you my reason! But if you want me to prove it so badly, then fine! I'm not scared of going. Put that map away, we're going to Kyuden. In fact, I'll be the first one there!" He started to run along the road, with Hasu chasing behind him.

"I wanna race too! Yay!" She said. Though, after running a few yards she tripped and fell, and began to cry. Vince, Annie, Reyna and Rairakku ran to help her. I was about to join them, but I overheard Taylor speaking to Yuri.

"You said that on purpose, didn't you?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I said what I thought needed to be said." She replied, folding the map away precariously.

"Don't try to hide it. It was your intention to provoke him into going to Kyuden. You wanted him to go back, why?" Taylor said.

"You are going to learn to ask me less questions in the future. But I will still give you my answer. People must learn to defeat obstacles in life, not avoid them. It is only through challenges in life, that you will learn lessons. It is only through mistakes and struggle, that you can improve. The boy has such pride. It would be a shame if it were tainted."

She did not wait for Taylor to respond, and instead walked to join Hasu and the rest. Taylor was still for a while, before finally following behind her. I walked slowly after him, thinking about what Yuri said. Maybe she's right. I can't keep avoiding my hometown for the rest of my life. I don't know what Yoru's keeping from be about mom, but I'll make sure to find out. Just as he'll probably figure out what I'm hiding about our uncle.

A/N: Next chapter will end the next arc of the story. I like how chapters 1-10 was an school arc, and 11-20 is the journey arc. After 20, we'll enter a new arc, where they stay in one city for a while, but a lot of stuff happens! There will be plenty of action in every chapter, and hopefully a lot of emotion too. Just like the next chapter will be. Like usual, prepare your feels. :)


	20. Mother and Uncle

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: This is another one of my favorite chapters, because of the Onmyo's backstory. :)

 **Chapter Twenty: Mother and Uncle**

Yoruki's POV

The cream colored gates are just as blinding now as they were the night we ran away. The milk-white walls spread on either side, with swirling shapes engraved and sculpted across the surface. Two guards of the city, stood to attention as we came closer to the city gates. Their uniform was mostly black, with bordering lines of white. I noticed Ser Harrison right away, though he couldn't see me and Asa behind the rest of our group. Though, by the time we arrived at the gates, he had realized who we were, and knelt down on one knee. The other guard was confused until Harrison spoke.

"Prince Yoruki and Asaki, it has been too long, did you get lost in the woods?" The grinning knight said.

"No, not lost, only bored, becoming King of the Forest wasn't as exciting as I thought it'd be." I replied.

Harrison had been our personal guard when we were younger, appointed by our father. But him, my brother, and I were buds more than we were master and servant. Seeing him again was enough to bring my signature smirk back to my face. Asaki was just as happy as I was. Once we introduced our friends and Harrison to each other, he let us into the city, as the other guard sent a messenger bird to the castle to warn our uncle that we were coming. I tried to ignore the fact that we have to see our uncle again, and…the other thing.

I had forgotten how beautiful Kyuden was. I just remembered what Kyuden was also known as, _The City of Night and Day._ Our friends were amazed by the patterns of black and white washed over the city. Each house was built differently, but all of them shared the same obsidian black and snow white color scheme. The rows of buildings were sliced by the black and white checkered streets. Hasu played a game where she could only jump on the black squares. Most of the people were dressed with the same clashing colors as the city, making everything even more dizzying. Some had even dyed their hair to either ebony black or ivory white. Kyuden is not a city low on national pride.

But even the city itself couldn't distract me from what was about to happen. Harrison was still talking to me and my bro, but I wasn't listening too much. It wasn't until we finally reached the palace before I realized everyone had stopped talking. The Palace of Kyuden was the prize of the city. It's amazing architectural perfection has amazed people for centuries. When my tutor taught us about its detailed design and structural creativity, I compared it to myself, since you know…I'm awesome and perfect. The columns swirled upwards, high above the checkerboard floors of the palace, under the long arcs washing over the ceiling like waves. The steps leading there were a pattern of black step, white step, black step, white step. Each white step, I told myself I could handle it. Each black step, my heart skipped a beat. My friends love of the palace only got stronger as we walked through the hallways, while for me, it was only fear. Each doorway we walked through, only told me we were closer and closer. The castle hasn't changed since the last time I was here, and I knew exactly when we would arrive at the throne room's door. The pearl white door on the right opened in sync with the charcoal black door on the left. Sitting on the same throne my dad sat on for most of my life, was the that man.

"I must inquire of you, why did you chose now to return home my nephews?" He asked.

"Good evening to you too Uncle Rodrick," I replied, "You are just as warm and friendly as when I was last here." My friends stared at me as I spoke, since they've never heard me speak even close to formal. I was always more stubborn than Asa when we had our lessons on courtesy as kids, so I expected my bro to be the one to do most of the talking. But after Uncle Rodrick spoke, Asa was as white as his hair, and he was shaking. He was drowning in terror. I don't know why he is reacting this much. We both dealt with his abuse, but that was not the core of the problem for me. It was the other thing. Rodrick and Asa must have some secret between them. But for now, I had to take charge.

"Forgive me for not welcoming you two with warm embraces, though I do not see so much of a reason to do so, since neither of you two ever thought to return before now. It has been five years and I have never once received a letter, a messenger bird, or even a word from you two until today. Why is it that you waited until now? I am also inclined to ask you about your new 'friends' you've brought with you into my palace.

 _My_ palace. Even the fact that he owns the castle now, is enough to make me grind my teeth, "Asa and I have joined a team, and Kyuden happened to fall as the next stop on our journey. These are our partners," I gestured at each of them, "Vincent and Annabeth are siblings, and this is Taylor Tsubasa, brother of Trent Tsubasa," I paused for a moment to watch how uncle reacted, though he gave no hint of interest, "This is Reyna, and these three sisters are Hasu, Rairakku, and Yuri."

"I see," He said. The room went silent for a long time. None of us spoke a word, none of us made a move. It felt like centuries had past before finally, uncle stood up. He rose from the throne, and took a step forward, then stopped. He look like he was deciding on whether or not he could do his next move. He took a step again, and then another, and continued to move in a steady pace, so slow it was painful, and his steps echoed around the room. He was a few feet from us, when he suddenly his body lurched towards us to attack.

Quickly I grabbed the hilt of my sword and moved back so Asa could make his move and defend me. But Asa didn't take his turn. For the first time in years, I could feel the missing link in our cycle. I struggled to pull my sword out of its sheath and prepared to strike back. But my sword was not met with his weapon. There was no clash of steel against steel. Instead, my sword swung through empty air, and below it, was my uncle, kneeling on one knee.

I realized that he had not made a move to attack, he only moved to the floor. His face was unfazed by my attempt to cut him; he had not even flinched. I looked at Asa to my side, wondering if he must have seen Uncle Rodrick kneel, which would explain why he didn't protect me. Instead, he was on the floor, his arms crossed to cover his face. Slowly, his hands moved to reveal the tears forming on his eyes, and uncle began to speak.

"I apologize." He said quietly, before standing again, and repeating it louder, "I apologize for everything I have done."

My blood started to boil.

"You think you can just say 'I'm sorry' and expect us to forgive you for all the times you hit us, for all the times you hit mom!"

"No," He said, " I hope that you will forgive me for even more." He turned around and looked up at the sky, before frustratingly breathing out, and continuing, "I want to apologize for my abuse towards you two and your mother, but that is not the end. I want to apologize for hating. I hated my brother for being better than me, I hated my mother for choosing my brother over me, I hated my brother again when he chose Catherine over me. I hated Catherine for being better than me, and I hated Catherine for bringing life to the two of you. I hated you two for being born, I hated you for being chosen, over the child I did not have, from the wife I did not have either. I hated you two for being the brothers that me and James were not. I hated the four of you for loving each other, and I hated myself. I hated myself for not being stronger. I hated myself for not finding love. I hated myself most of all, for hating everything. I kept on blaming others, when I was the only one to blame. So I ask of you to forgive me, not only for my abuse, but for blaming you two too. I ask of you to forgive me on behalf of James and Catherine, since I was too late to realize my wrongs towards them."

I took a few seconds to absorb everything he had said. Uncle Rodrick had truly lived a life in the shadows, of his brother, of our mother, and of us. His life has been filled with jealousy and rejection. How would I be if I had been in his shoes. I did not have enough time to think of that, because before I could say anything, Asa spoke first.

"What do you mean, too late to apologize to our mom," He asked, his voice squeaking a little.

"Oh, Asaki, Yoruki never told you has he?" Uncle Rodrick said.

"Told me what?" Asa asked, turning to look at me.

I looked to Uncle Rodrick to answer, but he only waited for me to break the news. Reluctantly I took a deep breath in order to brace myself for the impact it would give even me, to say it outloud. The secret I have been hiding from my bro for all these years.

"Asa...mom is dead."

Asaki's POV

My eyes were blurry, and I could barely see through the tears as I immediately turned around and ran out the door. I didn't hear anyone follow me, and I'm fairly sure that it's what I want. Maybe I wanted some quiet time by myself. I ran through the hallway, turning corners without even opening my eyes. I knew where I was going. I could never forget my home.

As I ran, I tried to trick myself into believing that it wasn't true. But I couldn't, Yoru's and Rodrick's words kept echoing back into my mind. My breath was getting heavy, but I continued to run. I thought back to how nervous Yoru has been recently, and how I knew he was hiding a secret. I never suspected it would be this cruel. I had hoped to come face Uncle Rodrick first, and I thought I could stand up to him. But I had to rely on my bro again. Like always. He stood up whenever I couldn't, yet he was the one to keep secrets about our mother away from me. He knew of this somehow, but he never told me. Mother was the only thing I had that kept me sane as I entered the city. Everything only reminded me of Uncle Rodrick. I tried to imagine all the black and white as mom and dad's hair, and their swords, and mom's white dress, and dad's black suit. But I only saw Uncle Rodrick's gray hair, and his gray knife, and his gray cloak. I tried to imagine mom and dad's smiles. Even then, sometimes there was a flash of Uncle's smile, from when he…

I put that all aside as I finally arrived at my destination. Behind the palace, black and white flowers shared the expanse of the garden. Every now and then, a sanguine tree arose. Sanguine trees were the symbol of The Kyuden Empire. The white bark, with slashes of black crawling around the trunk, leading to ruby red leaves on top. But the sanguine trees were cut down as the empire fell, and now they only grow in Kyuden City.

At the edge of the garden, I could see the row of erect stone pillars and I walked over to one, Etched into the tombstone it said,

 _The First Queen Onmyo, Leia Onmyo, and her brother and partner, Lionel Onmyo_

I looked over at the next tombstone,

 _The Second Queen Onmyo, Lauren Onmyo, and her friend and partner, Cynthia Clovers_

Then the last,

 _The First King Onmyo, James Onmyo, and his wife and partner, Catherine Clovers_

Dad wanted mom to keep her last name even after they married, since names are like a keepsake from the ones who are lost. Mom was Cynthia Clover's niece, and she and dad grew up together. I sat on the grass, crosslegged, and I didn't say a word for a long time.

Finally, I broke the silence, "Dad, I used to visit you here everyday after you died, bro and I. Mom came too sometimes, when she wasn't in her room. I can't blame her though. If I didn't have Yoru, I couldn't possibly come here alone to see you. I've come alone now. But today, I didn't come here for you, I came for mom." I turned slightly to my left, where a second mound of earth stood out right next to the first.

"Mom, I've missed you. I can still remember how amazing you were before dad died. I always thought me and bro could bring her back. but we couldn't. You didn't just lose your partner, you didn't just lose your husband, you lost a part of yourself. It would have been the same if I lost Yoru. I could live and breath, but I would not be me anymore. I don't blame you for how you were, and I want you to know that I never hated you either."

"I've always felt the same way about mom." Yoru said from behind me.

I turned to see him sit down beside me, "How'd you know I'd be here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"This is the only place you'd turn to." He replied. We were both quiet, and I could hear the breeze blowing on the branches, "I miss them both too." He said.

"Do you know how it happened?" I asked, "How mom died?"

"Not exactly."

"Can you tell me what you know?"

Again, there was a moment of silence, "The night we ran away, while you were asleep, I was awake. I couldn't even blink without seeing mom's face. So I snuck away, back to the castle, just to see her one last time. I thought that I could leave a note or something, so mom would know that we were okay. Then I was gonna come back to you so we could leave together. But when I reached mom's room, mom was not at her chair, looking out the window at the garden. She was hanging from a rope looped around her neck."

"Why'd she do it?" I asked, raising my voice in concern. In the quiet garden, I felt like I was screaming, thought it was all I could do to actually keep myself from screaming outloud.

"I don't know." Yuro said solemnly, "Right after I saw that I ran out of her room. I ran away from the castle, and I told myself that I wouldn't ever come back. I thought that if I never returned, I would never have to learn what would was so horrible that mom had to hang herself."

I took in everything he had said, and he waited patiently for my response.

"I hate you." I said, "But in a good way."

He smirked and nudged me in the shoulder as I continued.

"I hate you for not telling me about our own mom's death, but I know you did it so I wouldn't have the same burden as you. But I'm not just your little brother anymore, and you can't only treat me like something you have to protect," Then I paused for a while, thinking about what I was about to say, "I'm sorta being a hypocrite myself, I've been protecting you from a secret too."

He looked at me, his eyes hungry for the knowledge I've kept away from him for far too long.

"Uncle Rodrick…" I started, "He…at night…while you were asleep…and everyone was asleep…" It was hard for me to say it, but I knew I had to tell Yoru, "Uncle Rodrick, he touched me." I finally managed to say, my voice breaking.

"Wait, you mean he-"

"Yes! He violated me! At night he came into my room and, and, and, he told me to keep my mouth shut. He put his hands under my blanket and, and, and, he started to touch me down there, I started to say no but he put his hand over my mouth! He told me I would regret it if I told anyone. He said he would do it to you too!"

At that moment, I felt myself get a million times lighter, though Yoru was the opposite. The words hit him, and each weight lifted off of me was put on to him.

"Uncle Rodrick…" He started, "raped you." His eyes looked glazed, as if we wasn't looking at me anymore, but passed me, into the palace, "When did he do this?" He asked, his voice almost monotone.

"It wasn't one time." I said, watching the fire burn hotter in Yoru. I was scared to continue, "he did it every few nights. He would sneak into our room, and climb into my bed, and, and, and," I began to stutter again, "The first night, it wasn't much, He only touched it over my pants. The next time, he made me touch his, but we both kept our clothes on. But each visit, he went further. Each time I could do nothing, as he...he...he...possessed my body. He owned my body, and he grew more aggressive each time. I hated every second of it. Sometimes, he says moms name, and he made me say his. I wanted to tell you, but he told me, as long as I kept quiet, I would be the only one he did it with. I wanted to protect you and mom for a change. I only wanted to-"

"Please," Yoru said, "Please don't stop me from what I'm about to do, and please don't interfere."

He immediately got up and started to run back towards the palace. I was only a few steps behind him.

Yoruki's POV

I slammed the door open, surprising everyone inside. My friends were sitting awkwardly in chairs a distance from him. He stood, looking out the window, at the garden.

"You disgusting son of a f*cking b*tch!" I shouted as I charged at him, sword unsheathed and aimed towards his heart.

His dagger was out to block my attack, in a flash of grey.

"I'd like for you to expand on that, I regretfully admit that there are too many reasons I could be called that." He said, as I tried to push my sword passed him, to no avail.

"You raped Asa!" I shouted again, retreating my attack, only to twist to behind him to strike again, only to be parried. From the corner of my eye, my friends began to take out their weapons..

"Stop! Don't help me!" I told my friends, "This is my fight, and I'll do it alone." I went to attack the b*tch again, but he parried again, with an annoying grace and ease. It only fueled my rage.

"Please Yoruki, I don't want to fight you" He said, "We must settle this with words, not swords." He continued to dodge and block my moves, though he never pushed for an offense.

"There's nothing to say! You raped my brother and and never told anyone! You want us to forgive you, but you still hide more crimes from us!"

"Yoruki, I meant to tell you today. I swear upon my honor," He said, "But the two of you ran off before I could continue." He blocked all my strikes, without getting even a scratch.

"Your honor is sh*t!" I shouted. "You lost all your honor the moment you laid hands on my bro!" Each attack, had all my strength, but each attack was laid to waste. I began to pant, and sweat, though his composure never fell.

"Please, we must stop fighting, you can not defeat me. I may have been weaker than my brother, but my skills are far from ammature. And years of loneliness have only made me stronger. And you are fighting without your brother beside you. Together you are strong, alone you are broken.

I could feel that he was right. I was missing a step in my formation. But this is my fight and my fight alone. I could not bring Asa into this. I forced myself to strike even faster.

"It's true my hands are tainted with this crime, but I have repented it dearly" He said, "I know it is not something easily forgiven, though I only wish for you two know how much I regret my past actions."

"You've hated everyone, you've raped my brother, and you know what! You probably even killed my mother!" I slashed one more time, though this time, he spun completely clear of my attack and caught me by the back of my shirt before I fell from the loss of balance. He pulled me up, knocked my sword out of my hands and caught it with his other hand.

"Your mother killed herself," He said, "Because of her children."

My rage began to simmer, as I wondered what he meant by that, "That's impossible, we weren't even there when she hung herself."

"That is precisely what bound the rope around her neck." He replied, "She couldn't stand to lose her last stars in her night sky. You two were the only things that kept her alive, the only things that gave light to her darkness. She lost her sun and her moon."

The realization began to sink in. Mom died because of me and Asa. No, she died because of me. I told Asa to run away, he only listened because I was his older brother. He was the one who wanted to stay with mom. I told him we were better off alone than we were with mom. I killed my mom. I sank to my knees and I don't know how long I stayed like that. At some point, I realized Asa was next to me, and later on, so were the rest of my friends. I somehow even missed the fact that uncle was sitting in front of me.

"Your mother loved you two more than anything." I heard him say through the smoky fog and miles between his mouth and my ears. He turned to Asa, "I beg of you Asaki, please give me some comfort for the sleepless nights I have. Please tell me something."

I turned to my bro, and we decided as a team on his reply.

"I will never forgive you." He said, with confidence in his voice I rarely see. Uncle Rodrick was very surprised by the assertiveness too, though he remained silent. "I'll acknowledge the torture you've gone through, but I will never accept your apology. You're not the only one who has sleepless nights, remembering your nightly visits into my bed."

"I see," He said, "You are right in your decision, though I still want you two to know, that I will honestly give my life for you."

"How?" I asked, "How are you going to do that? Will you die right now so me and Asa can be kings," He did not say a word, "Will you kill yourself at my command?"

"I...I..." He started, before looking away from us, "I'm sorry, my will to live betrays my words. It seems as though I will not die for you." He said.

"It doesn't matter anyways," I said, "I don't want you to die just yet. I want you to survive, with the miserable knowledge that nothing you do can make me forgive you. But when you do die, we will step over your corpse and place the crown on our heads ourselves."

"Think what you may, but there will come a day, when I will give my life away. To save you two, I will find a way to, give my life away for you."

"I don't wanna hear any of your stupid *ss poetry old man. Come on guys, let's get outta here."

An interview of the team with: ME!

Me: Okay, let's start off simple. Favorite food?

Vince and Annie: PANCAKES!

Hasu: PINK!

Rairakku: Hasu, let's try a different answer. Preferable one that is a food.

Hasu: Oh, right. Then marshmallows! They're like pillows you can eat!

Me: Alrighty, and the rest of you.

Asaki: Me and Yoru like ice cream the best.

Yoruki: Yeah, cookies and cream is our favorite flavor!

Rairakku: _Who would've guessed._ Anyways I take any opportunity to eat anything spicy.

Yuri: I myself prefer strawberries.

Reyna: Oh that's like mine! I like cherry flavored things. But I can't eat regular cherries…

Taylor: I guess we're the fruit trio. I like citrusy food, like oranges and lemons.

Vince: You like lemons?

Annie: So you put lemon juice on everything?

Taylor: Sometime. But usually I just squeeze the juice right into my mouth…

Yoruki: What the f*ck? Isn't that like too tangy?

Taylor: Yeah, but I like the tanginess...

Me: On to the next question! Favorite animal?

Annie: Definitely not sharks.

Vince: Definitely not snakes.

Hasu: PINK!

Rairakku: Try again Hasu.

Hasu: UNICORNS!

Me: I'll…take that.

Annie: Hey if she can chose unicorns can we chose fake things too?

Vince: Like dinosaurs!

Annie: Yeah!

Taylor: You know dinosaurs existed right?

Vince and Annie: What!?

Annie: Then why don't we ever see them?

Me: How about I let you two chose dinosaurs and we move on to everyone else.

Yoruki: Zebras are really awesome.

Asaki: But I like pandas better.

Rairakku: _Who would've guessed._ Well me and Yuri like all those big cats. Lions, cheetahs, tigers.

Yuri: We're cat people. Cat's are just drawn to us.

Reyna: I like cats too, but I'm more of a bird person. Birds are never scared of me when I walked close to them.

Yoruki: That's f*ckin' awesome! Being good with cats is one thing. But being good with birds is godly!

Taylor: Deers are pretty nice. I like how fast they are.

Me: Okay final question for the day. Favorite color?

Hasu: ROBOTS!

Everyone: *facepalms*

Annie: Blue

Vince: Green.

Reyna: Purple

Yoruki: Black.

Asaki: White.

Rairakku: Yellow.

Yuri: Red.

Me: Is everyone but Hasu going to chose their hair or eye color? -_-

Taylor:...

Taylor: Orange.

Me: ...

Me: You made the right choice Taylor. Join me next time. I'll be back to interview Team Legends. Maybe next time we'll do more serious stuff...or maybe not!

A/N: A few things to say. First of all, I have to say this, I LOVE THE ONMYO TWINS! How can you not. Yoru is just pure amazing, and Asa is so cute in innocent. I hate and feel bad for Uncle Roderick at the same time. Like Tania, I try to make my villains, even small ones, have reasons for their actions (other than The Prez and The Council). But I felt expecially bad for Roderick. It even surprised me when the twins didn't forgive him! Originally, they were suppose to forgive him, but then as I was writing it I changed my mind, and like the addition of Reyna, I loved it. This is not the last we'll see of Roderick though. So don't forget about him. For now, just get ready for the new arc! The Shin Jidai Tournament! :)

By the way, how was the interview? It was a little random, and sort of silly this time. Should I do more? You can even ask the questions! Eventually I will be doing character omakes, where I talk about everything for a character. How I thought of them, their process to get to how they are now, any inspiriations, small details etc.


	21. Ellipsis

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of _Naruto_ , and this is just a fan fiction with loose connections to the actual show.

A/N: This arc won't exactly be 10 chapters like the others. I don't even know how long it'll be. I do know, that I'll be introducing atleast FORTY NEW CHARACTERS! So there'll be a lot of action, and a lot of stories to tell. If you know me, you know that I won't let most of these new characters go by without a little backstory (It's okay they won't take up whole chapters like the others did)! :)

 **Chapter Twenty One: Ellipsis**

Annie's POV

We happened to find a sign as we walked along the road. It read,

"Shin Jidai City: 5 miles away

Population… ~200,000"

"Yes we're almost there!" I cheered. My feet have been killing me and I really wanted to get to the city before it got dark. I didn't want to have to camp out another night.

"I wonder how it'll be like, my sisters and I have never gone this far, or into cities so famous." Rairakku said.

"How 'bout our little book nerd here tells us all about Shin Jidai?" Yoruki said teasingly, nudging Reyna.

"I'm not a book nerd, I just happen to know about some of the cities," She said.

"Okay then, what do you remember 'bout this one?" Yoruki asked.

"It's one of the largest cities in Hiewa, but it's not old like Kyuden was. It formed only about a century ago, but it was a pitstop for most of the famous heros in the world. It grew quickly to become the center of the hero world. It's actually has the biggest hero office in the world."

"I guess that could be sort of a good sign." Asaki said, "Maybe we'll become famous heroes too."

"You can't just become famous by coming to Shin Jidai, hundreds of heroes probably come here every month." Yuri said, "If that was how it worked, the world would have been filled with legends."

"I know that, it's just…" Asaki trailed off and didn't continue.

The three new girls to our team has made the group more interesting. Hasu was just buckets of fun and she had so much energy. Rairakku had soon become the older sister I never knew I wanted. Yuri has been… more difficult to ease in. She doesn't speak to us often, and when she does, it's never casual. She's always on an agenda, always moving forward. She doesn't take time to relax. After she joined, she set up a schedule for night watches. We had to start taking turns during the night, to watch over our camp in case someone tried to attack us. Admittedly, it was a good idea, since plenty of travelers get attacked by thieves on the roads. But it was annoying having to wake up and stay awake for about an hour doing nothing. I don't know how Yuri manages to do double time. She said Hasu was too young to watch, so she would do both turns. She also always takes first watch. Yuri is tough, but also very strong, and very protective. I just hope that she can make her safe circle a little bigger and let the rest of the group in.

"Hey" Vince said randomly after we were walking for a while, "This has been bugging me for a while."

"What?" Taylor replied.

"You know that 'dot dot dot' on the sign we just read? What is that called? What does that even mean? I've seen it all the time but what is it actually used for?"

Yoruki face palmed.

"Oh my god how do you not know this I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" I said...hypocritically. I never knew what it's called either but I'm not stupid enough to ask my friends such a simple question. I waited for someone else to answer.

"It's called an ellipsis." Taylor said.

"It's usually used to imply a break in speak, or, in the case of the sign, to lead up to something. It's used to make suspense too" Reyna answered, while in the background Yoruki imitated her speaking.

"What about the squiggly thingy?" Vince asked again. Like his last question, I did not know the answer either.

"That one's a little harder" Asaki said, "I don't even know that one."

"It's not used very often, it's usually just to show estimation, or similarity." Reyna answered.

"If we're done with the punctuation lesson, can we hurry up? I wanna get to the city already!" Yoruki complained.

A second after he said that, a flash of light blinded us from ahead. When it wore off and I was able to turn my head enough to see what happened, three figures stood posing together.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get" Said the man on the right.

"But the fight you'll get is not the fight you'll want" Added the women on the left.

"Since our skills are off the charts you see! There's no chance at beating us! Best to give up now while there aren't tears in your eyes and bruises on your skin!" Said the man in the middle, "Because we are-!"

"TEAM GALE!" They said together, changing their pose, so that they're all pointed at the sky.

...I'm not sure if we're suppose to be intimidated or if we're suppose to laugh… but we didn't give them any reaction at all.

"Well I've seen enough of this, let's keep going." Yuri said, walking around the three, who kept their pose, their sad watery eyes following her.

"Wait what if they're like a comedy group. I want to watch their performance." Rairakku said.

"Yay, Hasu loves performances!" Hasu cheered, jumping up with enthusiasm.

"I dunno guys, I think they're serious." Yoruki said.

"Why aren't they moving, are they waiting for us to accept their challenge?" Asaki asked.

"I'm not sure, should we say something?" Taylor said.

"I think we should give them a chance, I sorta pity them." Vince said.

I turned back to the three newcomers, and found them all lying face down on the ground in depression.

"Hey hey! It's okay! We'll fight you! No need to get so upset!" I said.

Right away they all jumped up and pointed at me.

"By accepting our challenge you've sealed your fate." The man on the right said.

"The fate of your failure that is!" The women on the left added.

"You're in for some trouble because there's a storm coming! A ferocious gale storm!" The man in the middle shouted.

And that was how we ended up fighting three strangers on the road in a pity duel.

Vince's POV

One of the weirdos, was a man who told us his name was Fannel. A fitting name, since he carried a long pedestal fan on his back. His purple hair was so long that, when it was tied to a ponytail, it reached his a**. The woman's name was Lumia, and she had a floor lamp across her back. Her bright yellow hair almost made a thick circular frame around her face, and her green jumpsuit matched Fannel's blue one. The leader Vacue, had a vacuum strapped to his back. He had a thick black afro and an orange jumpsuit, which clashed against his dark skin. All of them shared the same over-dramatic flare.

We played rock paper scissors and me, Annie, and Taylor ended up having to fight them. They said it would be the three of them versus the three of us, in a team match. We managed to find an empty field and readied our stances.

"Let the battle begin!" Vacue announced.

The three of us were expecting a stupid easy match. None of us were ready for the fast paced onslaught that began.

Our three opponents reached for their weapons as soon as match commenced. Lumia and Fannel quickly ran to the left and right. As they ran they attacked us with their tools. Fannel's fan shot sharp discs of wind, and Lumia's lamp blasted us with super fast light balls.

" _Agemika!_ " Annie called out when we realized how serious they were. The flimsy shield could only manage to block the first shot before breaking into pieces. We tried to make the best out of those few precious seconds.

The three of us ran in opposite directions, me to the left, Annie going right, and Taylor retreating. I almost tripped have a dozen times trying to avoid the attacks coming at me. We were given no time to rest, no time to think or plan. I could barely concentrate enough to get my staff out. I tried to knock some of the discs away. I stole a glance to the side to see Annie doing the same against Lumia's spheres. Vacue had begun blasting out his own attacks too. I couldn't figure out what it was though. It looked sort of like wind, but it was different somehow. These three weren't giving us a break. They just kept attacking each of us separately, rather than target one of us first. But it seemed like they didn't have too. I was running out of breath, and it was getting harder and harder for me to avoid getting hit.

Fortunately, Taylor had managed to make a shield out of one of his swords, and was charging at Vacue, protecting himself from the shots.

"Agh!" I said as I was finally hit by a disc. I was pushed back, though I managed to cushion my fall with vines, only to be knocked back again! I tried to roll to my feet, but again, I was pushed back by another attack.

"D*mn!" I yelled getting hit again. I managed to get back up and continue running. I tried to remember a magicry spell, something to help me run faster, but I was never that great at magicry. As soon as I was about to give up, I suddenly began to move quicker than before. I looked at my legs, to find them enveloped in mana. _Did I accidentally cast the right spell on myself?_ _No wait._ I could feel Annie's familiar mana on me. I looked again at Annie, and saw than she had cast her magic on both of us, and was running to join Taylor. I was about to too, until Vacue made his big move.

"Are ya all ready!?" He shouted.  
"Of course we're ready!" Lumia shouted.

"We're always prepared-" Fannel started.

"For the Gale Storm!" They all screamed at once.

Vacue had stopped attacking a while ago, and I realized he had begun preparing for a bigger move. I ran as fast as I could, to stop him before it would activate, but I was surprised by the unexpected wave he unleashed before I could reach him. I was pulled towards him, my feet lifting off the ground. Our bodies were being sucked towards Vacue, gliding over the grass rapidly. As soon as the three of us were less than a dozen feet from him, we were launched up into the air.

"First is my great Gravity Storm!" Vacue announced.

We helplessly floated up high, unable to control our movements. While dangling in the air, we looked down to see Lumia and Fannel getting ready to attack too.

"And next-" Lumia started.

"We'll add in-" Fannel added.

"Our own-" Lumia said.

"Light Storm!" "Wind Storm!" The two of them said together, hurling their offenses at us. A collection of fierce light beams and ferocious wind currents came at us, and we could do nothing to stop them.

I think could hear all three of our screams harmonize into a beautiful chorus of pain.

Thankfully, as we fell to the ground, our three opponents were waiting there to catch us. Sadly, I was not caught by the girl.

"That...match...was amazing!" Vacue said as he squeezed me tight in his arms after he caught me.

"Ah...okay...that's enough now!" I said, gasping for air.

"Hmm, it might have been more exhilarating if our sparring partners were stronger." Fannel proposed.

"Very true, very true." Lumia acknowledged, "However, an easy practice session is a healthy choice too!"

"Exactly, we must thank our weak friends for awarding us today with this simple challenge." Vacue declared.

"Can you not speak about us as if we weren't here?" Rairakku said, trying her best to keep Annie and I tied up, and not biting off their throats.

Once we calmed down, we all sat and spoke about our travels.

"So you three made these weapons yourselves?" Taylor asked.

"Yep! The three of us, along with our previous leader, learned how to make these 'modern-advanced' weapons from an old man in Negland." Vacue said, giving us a closer look to his vacuum cleaner. Looking at it now, we could see that it was much more than what it seemed. It was sort of like a bazooka. The lamp and fan were the same, functioning like lasers and chainsaws.

"And can you tell us more about your vacuums element?" Reyna asked, "It doesn't seem like anything I recognize."

"Oh yeah! My gravity element!" He shouted,

"You have space powers!" Hasu chirped in.

"Not exactly," Fannel said, "He can change the way gravity works in an area, or how it affects a person, or people."

"And it's not exactly his power, it's provided by the weapon." Lumia added.

"All three of us are lightning nature, but our weapons are made with other element capability." Vacue told us.

"My fan gives me wind, Lumia's lamp gives her light, and Vacue's vacuum gives him gravity powers. It's not exactly a real element, and more of something he created on his own." Steven said.

"Not exactly on my own," Vacue said, "Me and Gale worked on this together."

"Gale?" Asaki asked.

"It's nothing, let's move on!" Vacue replied, "What are you all up to? Where're ya all going?"

"We don't exactly have a plan or anything, but for now we're heading for Shin Jidai City." Annie said.

"Really?" Lumia said, "That's great so are we!"

"Are you guys planning on entering the tournament too?" Fannel inquired.

"Tournament? What tournament?" I asked.

"I can't believe it! You're going to Shin Jidai without knowing about it's annual tournament!" Vacue yelled.

"Every year Shin Jidai City holds ' _The Festival of New Beginnings_ '." Fannel said, "It's wear they celebrate their own traditional new year. They also hold a tournament, for any rookie teams to participate in. We were planning on entering ourselves."

"We should enter too!" Yoruki declared, "We can easily whoop everyone's *sses and win the prize!"

"You're saying that even though our team members just easily lost to another team that is going to be entering." Yuri said bluntly.

"Yeah, that's because it was with Vince and Annie. Me and Asa could easily beat them!" Yoruki said.

"HEY!" Annie and I yelled.

"All jokes aside, we really should enter." Taylor said, "It's worth a try."

"Yay we'll get to play a game!" Hasu cheered.

"We're not in it just to play," I said, "We're in it to win!"

Taylor's POV

The city was alive and full of energy. Streamers, balloons, banners, and lights. Bright colors and bright feelings surrounded us. Little kids ran around, while their parents talked and laughed. It was amazing to see so much happy emotion.

While looking for the Shin Jidai Hero Office, we marveled at the sights. There was so many people, and so many heroes too. They walked around, casually carrying around weapons and armor. After asking around for a while, we finally managed to find the building, though it amazed me that we couldn't find it on our own. A grand piece of architecture, in the middle of the city, standing in front of the giant coliseum where the tournament would be held. Our team followed behind Team Gale, as they walked up to the front desk.

"We're here to sign up for the three man team rookie tournament." Vacue told the man.

"Of course, what is your team's name?"

"Team Gale!" The three announced in unison.

"Hmm…" The man looked through files until he found the right page, "Oh I see…I'm sorry. I regret to inform you that your team is not allowed to participate in our tournament."

"WHAT!"

"You see, the tournament only allows rookie teams. The tournament only classifies teams that were formed less than a year ago, as rookie teams. According to our records, Team Gale was formed a year… and a week ago."

"Missed it by a year!" Vacue cried out.

"We were so close!" Fannel sobbed.

"But still too far!" Lumia wept.

"Okay…" The man said, "Next in line please."

The nine of us stepped up to the desk, Stepping over the collapsed bodies of Team Gale.

"Hello mister," I started, "We would like to enter into the tournament as well."

"Of course, what is your team name?"

"..."

"..."

"Can you hold on a minute?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

I turned back to our group and looked at them frantically.

"We don't have a team name!" Annie said.

"What?! I assumed you six had already made a team name before we joined!" Rairakku said.

"And we assumed you four had already made it!" Yoruki said.

"You mean to say that you four went out on a journey, before fully legalizing your team?" Asaki asked.

"I guess we just forgot too. Tamashii city has a hero office too, but we forgot to go to it before we left." Reyna said.

"Well then I guess we have to legalize it now." Yuri said, turning back to the man, "We need to make our team official now."

"That won't be too much a problem. I still need to know what you will be naming your team, before I can give you the forms." He told us.

"Team Ellipsis!" Vince said, before anyone else could say anything.

"Team Ellipsis." The man said, writing it down, "Thank you and here are your forms, Return to me when you have completed all of it."

"Team Ellipsis?" Annie asked Vince as we were walking to some seats.

"I don't know, it just came to me." He replied.

"What the h*ll? I don't want to be named after some punctuation just because you feel like it!" Yoruki complained.

"I sort of like it actually." Asaki said, "I like the feel of it too."

"Yeah me too," Reyna added, "It's like it means something too. Like we're patient, or suspenseful. I feel like ellipsis implies a surprise is coming along. Something you won't exactly expect."

"Yeah, or awkward silences. Ellipsis come with those too." Rairakku teased.

"I wanted to go for something more like Team Legends, but Team Ellipsis works too." Annie said.

"I guess that's what we're going with then. Team Ellipsis." Yoruki said.

"Team Ellipsis! Team Ellipsis! Go Team Ellipsis! Yay!" Hasu cheered as she jumped around.

The man looked over the form quickly after we finished filling it out, and added it to the files behind him.

"Excellent, now that you all are a full team, which segment of the tournament will you like to enter your team in?"

"There are different segments? What are the choices?" I asked.

"There are three different tournaments. Single hero, three-man team, or a team of eight."

"That's a little difficult, since we have nine people in our team." I said.

"One of us can choose not to participate, then we can enter the eight person tournament." Asaki suggested.

"But who's going to do that?" Vince asked.

"Definately not me! I wanna be in the game!" Hasu shouted.

"Maybe we shouldn't let Hasu enter, she might get hurt." Rairakku said.

"I think that is for the best too." Yuri agreed.

"No way that's not fair! I won't get hurt! I'm strong! I'm so strong! I want to play the game too!" Hasu yelled.

"Okay, okay, someone else is going to have to opt out." Yoruki said.

"I'll do it."

We all turned to Reyna.

"I don't really think I want to be in the tournament. I'm not as strong as the rest of you in actual battles. I'm more fit for support." She said.

"Are you sure Reyna?" I asked, "You don't have to do this, we can find some other way."

"No it's completely fine! I don't want to participate. I'll just hold the rest of you back. Trust me, this is what I want."

"Then it's final," Yuri said turning back to the man, "We will enter the team of eight tournament. Our whole team excluding Reyna Simanei."

"Perfect." The man replied, "I'll put your name in the roster. Have a good day."

Walking away from the desk, I could feel the festive energy again. This city does make me feel new. We're a new team, with a new name. We're entering a tournament, filled with new people. Everything felt so great… until I saw those two.

A/N: And that was Team Gale! An interesting group, right? Too bad they can't participate in the tournament though. Same goes for Reyna, though, it's actually better for her health that she doesn't strain herself. Anyways, on to the next chapter! :)


	22. A Chance Meeting

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. I've sort of been in a writer's block, though it might just be because of this chapter specifically. I regret to inform you, that this chapter, in my opinion is horribly written. The main problem for me was that there were just too many new characters being introduced at once! And if it had been anything else I would have worked on it until I thought it actually was good. but I feel like, no matter how many times I try to write this chapter, I'll always end up failing miserably. But please read this anyways. I know it's not good advertisement to say how much my product sucks, then try to sell it to you, but this is a chapter that had to get finished. Thankfully, all these new characters means new back stories. That's where my writing shines. And this story arc will have at least 1, if not multiple (hopefully) amazing action/fight scenes in every chapter. Once again, please force yourself through this chapter, we can make it though this together! :)

 **Chapter Twenty Two: A Chance Meeting**

Taylor's POV

I recognized the two girls as soon as I saw them.

"Reyna come with me." I said, pulling her along with me as I ran towards the girls. I swerved around the crowd of people. I had to get to there before I lost sight of them.

"Where are we going?" Reyna said as she held on tightly. "What's going on?"

"There!" I said, pointing at the girls.

"Is that-?" She started.

"I'm sure of it." Passing through the last human wall between us, the girls finally took notice.

"Reyna?" Suzanne said when she saw us.

"And Taylor?" Rosanna added.

"Suzanne! Rosanna!" Reyna said hugging her sister and her friend, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Suzanne replied, "You know we left to be heroes two years ago, It's perfectly normal for us to be here!"

"If you two are here too," Rosanna said, "that must mean both of you have started your journey too."

"Oh my god! That's so amazing! Are you guys teammates?!" Suzanne asked.

"Yeah, we came here to participate with our full team." Reyna told her.

"Taylor!... You don't look anywhere as close to how sexy your brother was." She frowned, "Reyna I think you should dump him."

"What! No-!"

"We're not-!"

"Dating or anything-!"

"We're just partners."

"That's all we are." I said, is a low voice.

"Well that's good. Can't expect anything less of my smart sister! You probably have a better guy in your team am I right? You gotta show him to me! I'll show you mine! Of course, we're not exactly a couple yet, but trust me, it's gonna happen. Just give it a while. Men can't say no to Suzie for long!"

"Suzie," Rosanna said, "you can't just dictate someone else's love. Let her love the person she wants, no matter who it ends up being."

"You're right Rose. As long as you're smiling Reyna." Suzanne said hugging her sister again, "Either way, we should still show each other our teams. Let's walk you two to the inn we're staying at."

"Wait, I think we might have lost the rest of our team." Reyna said to me.

"We'll find them eventually. For now let's see the rest of your sister's team."

Yuri's POV

"What the h*ll!" Vince said once Reyna and Taylor ran off. My eyes could only follow them for a small time, because of the mass amount of people in the room. However I soon lost interest when I spotted another individual within the crowd.

"Rairakku, Hasu, follow me. We really have to go." I told them, as I began to walk towards the girl. _Stay calm, walk steady, keep cool_. Nevertheless, my actions disobeyed my thoughts and I was soon running towards her as fast as I could. Rairakku ran right beside me, and Hasu was a little behind, acrobatically avoiding anyone in her way. I took a more direct method to arrive to the target efficiently. Shoving people out of the way, I cleared a path for myself and my sisters.

"What are you doing?" Rairakku asked, "Where are you going?"

"I love this game!" Hasu said flipping over a few people's heads, "But how do we play, are we supposed to not touch the people, or push the people?"

"Just follow me she's right there." I answered.

"She who? Who are you talking about?" Rairakku asked. "Who-" She stopped when she finally saw who it was.

"Michaela!" Hasu cheered tightly embracing her.

The girl turned around and I saw her face again, after so many years. Her long pigtails was what caught my eye at first. Her hair looked just like it did when she was a kid, only now it was bright yellow, rather than greenish blue. That still would have meant nothing. Hair does not make a person. It was her unmistakable face that made me certain.

"Michaela, what're you doing here?" Rairakku asked her, "How are you even here? This can't be possible, we saw you when it happened. We were there when you-" Glancing at Hasu, she chose her wording carefully, "went into coma. We buried you. How? How?"

While Rairakku flawlessly spoke without even stuttering, I stood speechless. Like Rairakku said, Michaela being here, was impossible.

"Yay Michaela! You woke up from coma!" Hasu cheered, "Wait, does that mean I'm in coma? Wow coma is just like real life! Hey! Rairakku, you told me there are unicorns in coma world! Where are they?"

Michaela smiled at all of us the whole time, but she had yet to say a word, until now.

"Coma world? What's that? Wait a minute, did you say unicorns!? I love unicorns! I wanna see them too! Where are they? Does Michaela know where they are? Where is she? Also,who is she? Is she here? Can she help us find the unicorns? Does she have super searching powers? That would help me so much! Right now I lost the rest of my friends! So I have to find them! But it might not be too hard, because they told me the inn they were staying at. But I sort of don't know where _Canary Inn_ is. So Michaela can help us find it! Let's go find Michaela right now. We have to go on a super adventure!"

"Michaela, why are you talking like this? What ha-"Rairakku started.

"Silly Michaela!" Hasu interrupted, "You're Michaela! Wait, you said Michaela has finding powers! And since you're Michaela, you have finding powers! And since we found you, we can use your powers to find the unicorns!"

"I'm Michaela! That's super cool! I never knew that!" She replied, "I always thought I was Shinko! But sometimes my friends call me Yellow. They all do stuff like that. They have two names, so sometimes it's hard to remember, but I'm getting used to it. Oh wait! I have to tell them if I'm going on a unicorn searching adventure!"

"Your team?" Rairakku asked, "I don't understand what's going on. What do you think happened to her? What should we do?"

It took me a few seconds to realize she was speaking to me, "Oh...uh...um…"

"Let's find her friends! Then her friends can tell us what she's been doing all these years in coma world!" Hasu told us.

"We can't jus-" Rairakku started, before thinking for a while and continuing, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. I don't know what she's been through, but Michaela doesn't seem like she can explain it in this condition. The rest of this 'team' she has, probably knows more about this."

Rairakku was starting to take charge pretty well, but I felt like she wasn't suppose to. I'm the oldest, and I should be the most responsible. I should be the one leading the way. It's not that I'm jealous. It's more that I feel like I'm letting them down, by not doing my part.

"Alright then, let's go find _Canary Inn_." I told them starting to walk towards the exit.

"Yay first we'll find Michaela's friends!" Hasu exclaimed.

"Then we'll find the unicorns!" Michaela added.

Asaki's POV

"What the h*ll!" Annie said after Yuri ran off with her sisters, only seconds after Taylor pulled Reyna with him somewhere else.

"Great. Now they split up too. How're we gonna find them later on?" Yoru said.

"We'll manage to get back together somehow." I offered. I looked around the room again. There were so many new faces. It was just like outside. So many people, all in different colors and outfits. Shin Jidai reminded me of Kyuden, but it was also very different. They were both grand cities, but instead of the clashing black and white, Shin Jidai was filled with bright warm were still a few people that stuck out in the crowd. Amongst them, I saw a couple, both with snow-white hair, who looked like they were from Kyuden like me and Yoru. I tried to guess where some of the heroes came from. Most of them shared the same skin tone as me, and most other native of Heiwa. But there were splashes of darker tones everywhere too. I spotted a group that looked like they were from Eknya. Another that were most likely from Ragentina. There were some Urssians I saw too, with their paler skins. It seemed like teams were formed by people from the same country. I did find one pair that broke that trend.

A white haired, pale skinned girl, walked alongside a light brown haired, dark skinned boy. The girl seemed like she was from the northern continent, from Acnada or Urssia, while the boy looked like he was from the South. He was not as dark as Eknyans, but was more Ragentinian or Raabian. Both of them, walked together, the boy speaking as the girl listened, but never faced him. She only looked around at everyone. Her eyes caught mine, and she stared for a while. She stopped, and pointed me out to her friend. Her expression did not change though. _Does she recognize me? I don't think I know her though. Actually-_

I squinted and took a few steps forward. She was starting to look more familiar. And the boy too. I sifted through my memory, searching for the last time I saw their faces. Then it hit me.

"Yoru, look over there! Come on follow me." I said running to the Acnadan Girl and the Raabian boy, pulling along.

"I guess we're gonna do this too." Yoru said, "See ya losers!" He shouted at Vince and Annie as we left them behind.

The two we were running at made no real attempt to come to us, and waited for our arrival. When we finally reached them, seeing them right in front of me, I was sure.

"It's true Dianne, it is them." The Raabian boy told the Acnadan girl.

"Of course Aladdin. They're features allow them to be unmistakable." She responded.

"Asa, am I supposed to know who these are?' Yoru asked me.

"I guess you don't remember. We only saw them a few times when we were younger. Try to think back to the meetings Dad used to have sometimes. The really important ones. How he used to tell us to sit with him because some day it could be us, and we'd have to learn how to handle things properly. The other people at the council brought their children too."

"Wait, so you mean to say-" Yoru started.

"That we are the children of the royal families from Kasr and Zamok, as you two are the children of the royal family of Kyuden." Dianne answered.

The Twin Princes of Kyuden had reunited with The Princess of the North and The Prince of the South.

"Well, this is pretty big surprise." Aladdin said,

"Yeah, how the h*ll did we all meet up here together?" Yoru asked.

"Actually, Aladdin and I have been traveling together for quite some time now, and I would assume that so have the two of you.' Dianne explained, "This city is where new heroes arrive everyday. Since all of us are still within our youth, it is more likely for us to be part of a rookie team, rather than an experienced one. The chances that Aladdin and I, and the two of you, arrive in Shin Jidai at around the same time, is not as small of a possibility that I assume you are estimating. Nevertheless, the fact remains that our chance meeting was rare indeed."

"..."

"Anyways!" Aladdin broke the silence, "we never really got to know each other when we were younger. We only saw each other from across the table, and had to be at our best behavior in the meetings. I guess fate has made it so we get to meet again, just so we can be ourselves with each other. What are you both doing here?"

"We-" Yoru started, before being interrupted by Dianne.

"Being that they are in Shin Jidai, during the Shin Jidai Rookie Tournament, in the Shin Jidai Hero Office, we should be able to assume already that they will be participating like us. The proper question would be which tournament they will be participating in. Due to the fact that there is no duo team tournament in Shin Jidai, they will either be fighting single, or with a partner or group in the three person, or eight person team tournament. However, knowing that the Omyo family line heavily respects team combat, we can eliminate the option of single battle. Therefore we can specify the question more so, into, whether or not they will be participating with a partner, or team."

"..."

"I'm not exactly a fan of being interrupted," Yoru said gritting his teeth, "But we'll answer you anyways."

"We're going to enter in the eight member team tournament with the rest of our group. How about you two?"

"Woah, that's going to make this interesting, since we're also going to be in that tournament." Aladdin replied.

"Really? You guys're in a team too? Where are they?" Yoru asked.

"The same could go for you two." Aladdin said.

"We sort of separated from them a while ago, but they should be over-" I stopped when I didn't see Vince and Annie where we left them.

"I guess they must've gone off somewhere too." Yoru said.

"Do you want to meet the rest of our team for now?" Aladdin asked.

"We are to meet at _Canary Inn_." Dianne added.

"I guess we have nothing better to do, so let's go." Yoru said.

Vince's POV

"What the h*ll!" I said once the twins left us alone. "Where is everyone going!?"

"Now we've lost our whole team, only moments after we actually became an official team!" Annie said.

"Really? Wow, me too!"

We turned to see a girl right behind us.

"Where'd you come from!" I said as Annie and I fell back.

"Heehee, that's a silly question. I came into this world the same as you did. Well probably, unless you two did it differently." She smiled at us as she lazily spun her giant scythe to her side.

"That's not what he meant!" Annie said as we got up, "Were you listening to us the whole time?"

"Not really, I was just walking around, listening to bits and pieces of everyone's words. I liked what you two said because it was kind of like what happened to me and my team!"

"So wait, you lost your team too?" I asked.

"Well," She said as she hopped on top of a bench and walked back and forth on it, "Not exactly lost. First of all, like your team, we were just made official today. After we filled out the papers and stuff, our leader told us that we could just look around the city and do what we want, as long as we all returned to the inn before it got too late. Everyone else already split up, and I didn't really know where to go. One of my teammates is still in the building, but he's talking to some girl, and I don't want to get in the way of that. So basically I just started walking around listening to people speak, until I heard you guys. The rest is as it happened. So I didn't really lose them, they're just away right now."

"At least you know where you can meet them. Our friends could be anywhere!" Annie said.

"Well if you two don't have anything to do at the moment, want to join me in my walk around the city? And I want to introduce you two to my team, I don't know why but I have a feeling that it'll be an interesting meeting."

"I guess so, since we don't have anything else to do." I answered.

"My name's Annie, and this is my brother Vince."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe we haven't even introduced ourselves to each other yet. My name's Lupis, but I can go by Wolf too sometimes. I know it's a little weird of a nickname. It's a thing me and my teammates do. You'll get it when you meet them.

Taylor's POV

"And here we are!" Suzanne announced as we neared the entrance to _Canary Inn_.

"This place doesn't look too bad. Our team should stay here too." Reyna said.

"Suzie, looks like we're right on time. Here comes our leaders." Rosanna said, gesturing at a southern looking boy and a Northern girl walking our way. And they weren't alone.

"Yoruki, Asaki, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Why the h*ll are you asking us that when we should be asking you two!" Yoruki replied.

"We're here with my older sister and her friend." Reyna said, "They want to show us their team."

"Same with us. We're here with these two." Asaki said.

"Well isn't this a surprise." The boy with the Onmyo twins said.

"What do you me-" Yoruki started, before Reyna stopped him.

"Hold on, Rosanna, didn't you just say these two were your leaders?"

"So that means you're all in the same team." Asaki said.

"That is true. Judging from this situation, I can assume that the four of you are teammates as well." The northern girl said.

"Exactly," I said, then noticing a few more people coming our way, I continued, "and it looks like the rest of our team is here too."

Vince, Annie, and the sisters arrived at the same time, from different directions.

"How did you all know to come here?" Annie asked.

"We didn't we were just coming here with some friends we met at the Hero Office. They want to show us their team." I said.

"Same with us." Yoruki added.

"We made a friend too!" Hasu said holding hands with another girl.

"I guess you could say the same for us too." Vince said.

"It seems like it would be a good idea for all of us to go inside the inn, and get through our intros in there." The tanned man with the twins said.

"Told you this'd be interesting." The girl with Vince and Annie told them.

Reyna's POV

 _Canary Inn_ 's lobby was a huge room. There were a few couches, chairs and tables, and every single one of them was occupied, with plenty of other people left standing. Although there were many people in the room, they were generally kept in small groups that could be differentiated. Many teams must be staying here for the tournament.

Suddenly our group was surrounded by people.

"There's our leaders!"

"How've you two been Rosana and Suzanne?"

"Shinko we've been looking all over for you!"

"Lupis, where've you been?"

"Who are these people?"

"Why are there so many people here?"

"Woah this is getting confusing!"

"CAN WE GET A LITTLE ORGANIZED HERE!" The man behind the desk shouted, silencing all of us. Soon we managed to restructure all our teams and stood silent for awhile, waiting for something to happen. The girl who came with Vince and Annie was whispering something to one of her teammates. Soon he looked at all of us again and began to speak.

"I guess I'll start first! My name's Felix, and I'm the captain of Team Beast." He said. Felix's element was not hard to guess. He had blue messy hair, with a little at the front dyed a brighter shade of blue. He was wearing no shirt, and wore blue board shorts that just passed his knees. He was pretty tall, with a thick chest and broad arms, probably from swimming, "I know I'm hot but I'm gonna have to let my teammates be introduced too!"

"Yeah, yeah, just cause you're a hunk doesn't mean you have to brag about it." A girl next to him said, "My name's Leona, don't judge our team by our crazy leader. I'm the second in command for our team." Leona was lightly tanned, and looked either Ragentinian or Raabian. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail, that reached her thighs. She wore tight black leather pants with flames along the sides and a red tank top. She seemed just about as… well endowed… as Rairakku.

"How about I go next. Yo! the name's Andy" Another man from their group said, high fiving the monkey on his shoulder, "And this is Banto, my partner." Andy had wild shoulder length brown hair, matching Banto's fur. The tall man had a faint wispy beard, and wore somewhat of a hiker's outfit.

"Ay! What about me! I'm Christoph, nice to meet you all." He looked older than the rest of the his team, maybe in his late 20s. A light short cut beard outlined his face and wore a fine fabric expensive attire.

Next came a girl with short brown hair. Judging from her paleness, she was probably from Urssia or Acnada. She wore a open flannel shirt that was a few sizes too big, and worn blue jeans. With an annoyed look on her face she introduced herself, "Name's Joanna." She said, then turned away to sit on a chair behind her.

"I'm Caitlin." A white haired girl said softly. Her straight waist length hair moved smoothly over her shoulders. Her white dress was stylized with small star patterns. She brushed her hair to the side and quickly stole a glance at a white haired boy on another team, before looking away again.

The next one to speak up was a little kid, who looked no older than twelve. He wore a giant adult sized old brown coat over him, "Lucas" he said quickly, and quietly.

"Some of you already know me, but I gotta introduce myself to the rest of you. I'm Lupis!" The girl with short raven colored hair said nonchalantly twirling her giant scythe.

"Shouldn't you be a little more careful with that?" Yuri told her, "Unless you want to chop someone's head off."

"Nah, it's fine, this is like a part of me. I've always got in under control." Lupis answered.

"Alright then, I think it's time for my team to introduce ourselves, My name is Hana and I am the leader of Team Color," The girl had long curly hair, that seemed almost peach colored. She was a little wide, but she wasn't obese or anything. She wore a white dress with silver linings around the borders, "and this is our second, Zain."

Zain looked Raabian, since he had a caramel skin tone and wore Raabian style baggy pants. He wore a thick protective vest on as well, and a stern expression on his face. He did not say a word to any of us.

"My name's Amber," said the next person, "and I'm sixteen, not ten." It did seem necessary for her to put that out, since she looked like she was less than 4 ½ feet tall. She had ebony skin and short dark brown hair, that was straight near the top and curled at the ends. She wore a long purple sweater and a white knee-length skirt.

After her a dark skinned thick muscular man spoke, "My name's Eron," He said. He wore a long sleeveless unbuttoned shirt and cargo shorts.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mareda," An older woman said, who looked almost thirty. The dark skinned lady had short brown hair, and despite her maternal looking appearance, wore armor braces on her arms and legs.

"I go by the name of Kygerre," the next person said. He had messy black hair with a green tuft in the middle. He wore a black sleeveless T-shirt and black jeans with a chain on the side. He faced forward, looking at nobody in particular.

After him, was the white haired boy Caitlin had glanced at earlier. He too stole a look towards her before introducing himself, "My name is Daniel." The sleeves of his buttoned black shirt were rolled up to his elbows and wore white pants.

"Yay! It's my turn! I'm Shinko! Or maybe it's Yellow? But I learned today that it's also Michaela." Her yellow thigh length pigtails bounced as she jumped up and down and spun.

"If you're finished, then it seems like it's my team's turn. My name is Aladdin and I'm the co-leader of Team Tilde, along with my partner Dianne." Aladdin and Dianne were the two who had come with the twins. Aladdin was shirtless other than the small sleeveless open yellow vest, and wore the same Raabian style pants as Zain. Dianne wore a thin navy blue jacket and with a long red scarf wrapped around her neck.

Next came my sister, "Hey everyone! I'm Suzanne!" She said smiling. Although I didn't mention it so far, she was wearing a very unusual outfit. Her outfit consisted of completely Raabian style, even though our family was Ritish. She had a purple scarf loosely tied around her head, with a thin see- through veil over her yes. She had the same veil from her elbows to her wrists, even though she was also wearing a sleeveless top. To add on to the crazy mix of revealing and concealing accessories, she wore a skirt split at the side, showing off her thighs.

"And I'm Rosanna, her partner." She wore a more simple outfit than her friend, wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and cargo pants.

"Next up, here comes Samuel!" The next person said. Samuel looked about thirty years old, with dark red hair on his head and beard. He had fur, lining the lcollar and sleeves of his red coat.

A tall eknyan boy spoke next, "My, name's Damian," he said. He had short shaved hair and wore a plain black shirt and grey pants.

An older looking man went after Damian, saying, "Pleasure to meet all of you. I go by the name of Marco." If I had to describe him, I would say that he was… overly elegant. He wore a white shirt and a slim striped black vest. Under his collar he had blue lace ruffles the matched his blue cuffs. His hair was combed back and he had a light beard outline his jawline. He looked like the Tialan or Ritish boyfriend every girl wanted.

"And this is our youngest member of our group, Matteo," Marco said, putting his hand on the shoulder of a tanned little boy with messy brown hair. He looked about Hasu's age. Matteo quickly brushed Marco's hand away and looked away, "He's a little shy with new people." Marco added.

"No I'm not!" Matteo blurted out, before realizing the attention he brought on himself. He looked away again and tried to move behind the rest of his team mates.

"Are you all done?" Annie asked, "Can we start introducing our team now?"

"I guess I'll go first since I'm the cap-" Yoruki started. before Vince cut him off.

"No way are you the captain, you joined our team after we started it!"

"Or maybe it's the other way around. The four of you joined the team me and Asa already had. So, as I was saying-" This time he was interrupted by Rairakku.

"Hold on now. I'm not about to call myself the captain, but I know for sure that it can't be Yoruki." She said.

"Come on!" Yoru said, "I have to be the leader. I mean, me and Asa are princes, that has to have some affect on my obviousness in being the leader."

"Yeah, a prince who ran away from home." Annie teased.

"Hey!" Yoruki frowned, before quickly changing to a sly grin, "You know what? I have a better idea. How about you be the captain Annie, and I be the king!"

"The king of our team?" Taylor asked.

"Yes peasant. I am your king!"

"Wait, did you just call him-" Vince started.

"Of course!" Yoruki interrupted. What else does a king call their subjects?" He said and began to laugh, "You're a peasant too Vince."

"No way am I-" Yoruki didn't let Vince finish.

"And you Annie."

"I'm gonna take my trident and shove it up your-"

"Peasant Reyna has no complaints, why can't you all be like her?" Yoruki said.

"Well, actually-" I started.

"And how about my trio peasant sis-" He stopped midway in his sentence as Rairakku and Yuri pierced through him with death glares, "Maybe I won't call you three peasants then..."

"What about your brother" Taylor asked.

"Of course he's not a subject." Yoruki said, "Asa knows who he is. Asa tell him who you are!"

"The royal destroyer of enemies and ruler of the underworld bro." Asaki replied.

"See he knows where it's at." Yoruki added.

"Um…" Aladdin said, "Are you guys gonna introduce yourselves or what?"

"Oh right. As I was saying-" Yoruki started once again, only for Rairakku to ignore him and speak instead.

"My name's Rairakku, and these two are my sisters, Yuri and Hasu." She said gesturing at them.

"Hasu's the name, super duper awesome fun time is the game!" Hasu cheered.

"I love super duper awesome fun time!" Shinko added.

"And I, the great prince of Kyu-" Yoruki started, though Annie pushed him away and took his place.

"I'm Annie."

"And I'm her brother, Vince."

"Here's Taylor, Reyna, and Asaki." Annie said.

"Can I talk now!" Yoruki shouted.

"Go ahead Yoruki." Taylor told him.

"Finally! I'll keep it short and simple. I am the magnifi-"

"Actually, it's okay," Hana said.

"What do you me-"

"Taylor just told us your name." Felix said.

"You don't need to reintroduce yourself." Aladdin added.

"..." Yoruki stood silent before finally falling to his knees and smacking his head into the floor.

"It's okay Yoru, you can do better next time." Asaki said, sitting on his brother's back.

"There won't be another time I can introduce myself as epically as I could have now!" Yoruki whined into the carpet.

"What about the tournament. You can introduce yourself there." Asaki said, "And there'll be much more people watching, then what we have here."

"You're right Asa! Like always, you're a genius!"

"The lobby will be closing in ten minutes," The man behind the desk announced, "Please leave the building or return to your rooms."

"Onward my peasants! To our room we go!" Yoruki declared.

"We have one really stupid king." Vince said.

"Whaddya mean?"

"We haven't even rented a room yet." Annie told him.

"Oh… right."

"Let's go to the desk and rent one before it's too late." Rairakku said, leading our team towards the man.

"Come on Reyna." Taylor said, grabbing my hand. I looked up at him and he looked at me too. He flushed red and quickly let go, pulling his hand to rub the back of his neck, "Sorry…"

"No it's okay," I said as I quickly walked ahead of him, "You haven't done anything wrong."

Okay, what the heck was going on in this chapter! Two dozen new characters! Of course, we only got a sentence of two of most of them, but still! How are you going to remember all these names! Not to mention most of their nicknames you'll get to here later on! No worries, I myself barely remember the names of some of them. HOWEVER! I think reading through their stories in the next few chapter will help you (and me) memorize who they are. I'm going to try to get the first tournament battle in by the next chapter. :) 


	23. Legends Hiatus

I have a lot of things to apologize for! First of all, sorry I haven't posted in so long. It's been a few months I think. I have a lot of things going on right now in my life and it's been hard to write at all. But I haven't wasted all this time not writing anything! I've been working on two other stories on the side from this one, and they've taken up most of my time. Neither of them are fanfictions, so I don't plan on posting them here, but I will post them on , (i have the same username there too so you can find me easily). One of them is a collaborative story, that I'm writing with two other people. We're actually part of a fiction writing club at our school, and formed our own independent group for this story. We each write the majority of certain chapters and edit each other's like crazy and add in things ourselves. That story hasn't made too much headway tho, since we're all seniors and juniors with no freetime on our hands, so it's going to be a slow process. We hope to finish by this summer, so hopefully I'll start posting it then. I want to post it all at once so you won't have to wait weeks for each chapter like you do with this one. The second story I'm writing on my own. it was actually part of a writing assignment for school that I went overboard on and accidentally wrote 40 pages for XD. Anyways, I had bigger plans for that story and I'm going to add things for that too. That one's another big project that's been taking up my time.

Okay so the next major thing I have to apologize for, is the fact that this is not the new chapter for this story! I'm super sorry about that! I actually have half of the chapter written already, but it has a lot more left. And with all the other writing I've been doing I've sort of lost my drive for this story. I feel forced to write this. It's getting dry and awkward. So I've decided something...

The third thing I have to apologize is the ultra long hiatus this story is going to be on. Like i said, I don't think I can continue writing this story as i am now. But I definitely don't want to give up on it either. This story is a huge part of my life and childhood. I've spent years planning it. It started off as a game of pretend and changed into something much larger. So this is not the end of Legends. I want to focus my attention to the other two stories I'm writing for now, at least up to the Summer. After that I plan to get back into the story... but not exactly progressing it. I've actually done this three other times before, and I'm sorry to say that I want to do it again. I want to restart the story and write it again. It's been annoying me for a while but I keep looking at my older chapters and fuss about how they could have been better. None of them are going to change too drastically. I just want my writing to be better. And my theory is, that if I go through the story one more time like that, it'll 'revitalize' my passion for it so I can write even more easily. Then I can continue writing new chapters for it. So the story is going to have to be kept on hold for a while.

On the bright side, this means more time for me to draw the characters. I've mentioned this before but I plan to post character designs on deviantart once I get a good collection of them. I actually had prototypes for most of the characters introduced in the story so far, including future ones, and a map of the world too. But by the time I finished all of them, my art style had changed a lot and I had a bunch of new ideas for the designs. So I've started working on a the new prototypes and those are the ones I hope to post. Of course, I'll post previous versions too, to show changes and progress and original ideas. Stuff like that. But I want to make sure I finish the new collection before I start posting the drawings.

Now, while I'm here, I want to do some advertising for the two stories I'm currently writing and will publish in the near future.  
first is Silvi (Working title) This is the collaborative story

The story is about a water nymph, and her goal to kill herself. It starts off in Salem, Massachussettes, where she is being burned alive. The villagers think she's a witch, and want to kill her. She escapes, and realizes her hatred towards humans, and decides that she doesn't want to live in a world where her difference in birth brings her hatred. However, she meets a man, who tries to change her opinion. He tells her of a place of new opportunities. New Amsterdam. He makes her promise that she will give it a chance and stay in the world a little longer. centuries later, Silvi's hanging out in New York City as a prostitute nymph. She's given up on humans. As a nymph, she is immortal. She outlives anyone she forms a bond with. She has been hurt too many times. She wants to end her life, but doesn't, because of the promise she made with the man. But one day she meets a strange boy. Actually, the boy crashes into her as he's riding his skateboard. The boy, Soren, along with a girl named Aris, help Silvi see the world in a new perspective.

The story has three main character, and three writers. Each of the authors put a bit (more like a lot) of themselves into their character. Each character has a defined personality, much different than the other two. This creates a beautiful contrast. I feel like as you read the story, you'll relate to one of them, hate the other, and feel neutral with the last. Each of them relate to a different audience. Each of them have their own story to tell. It's one of the things I like about the story. It's even more personal for me, since it takes place in NYC, where I live. It brings a homely feel to it as I write, along with the fact that one of the characters sort of represent me. Another thing to note. This is not some romantic love story. This is the story of people helping each other out in the game of life. There are too few stories where a male and a female can be in a platonic, non romantic relationship. All three of us (the writers) agreed that Soren and Silvi won't have romantic feelings for each other at all. What's wrong with a guy and a girl, just being friends? The same goes for Soren and Aris. So if you're interested in a story about life and it's struggles, with a hint of fantasy dropped into the mix, please read this story!

Other story: People (also working title)

This story is a little weird. it has not definite beginning or end. It has no specific main characters. The basis of this story, is that every person has a story to tell. And stories are not independent of each other. They connect. They all have some affect on another. It's a chain of events. It's a web of memories. It's history. I define history, as the story of everything and everyone from the beginning of time till the end. I myself, love history. To me, it's like a story. A book. A novel. Every human who has ever existed, and will ever exist, is a character. Every place and time in the world, no universe, is the setting. Every life that has been lived, is the plot. BUT I'm not going to go so far as to write an infinte amount of stories. But I want to tell some of them. So the story will have some sort of beginning after all. We start with the 'main story', if you want to call it that. And we branch off from that, telling the lifestories of other characters. So in theory, this story has no end. After I finish the 'main story', I'll continue to post more 'side stories'. They won't be very frequent, but they'll come every now and then.

So I'll explain a little bit of the main plot, without giving away too much. Five kids. The story starts with children. That's how we all start. Kids. All five of them are different, but somehow, they get close, and gain a strong bond. They form a friendship that keeps them very close. But what happens when some of them don't want to stay 'just friends'? What if some go a little further? What if a little further, sets off the fragile balance that has kept them together? How will one man reunite his friends, who have all changed so much since they were still friends? It's not an easy task. Everyone has their own story to live, and you can't always make time to help someone else live theirs.

This story is basically the prime example of my philosophy, that every person has a story. I actually got the idea from Humans of New York (HONY). If you don't know what that is then you better check it out! Basically, it's a man, a photographer, who goes around New York City, interviewing random people, and getting them to tell him about their lives. he snaps a photo with a caption, a quote from the interview. He posts them on facebook and Instagram, and maybe a few other places too, but I know those two for sure. It's truly amazing. NYC is known for having people busy living their own lives. But somehow, this man has been able to crack thousands of them open, and had them spill their secrets. Many of them are extremely personal, and he manages to gain enough trust to hear and share them with millions of other worldwide. The point he tries to drive through is the diversity and individuality of any random person you might pass by on the street. The way I take it sometimes, is that that world _does_ revolve around you. Everyone is the center of their own solar system. Everyone has the world revolve around them, until they hear the story of another person. So HONY has become extremely famous, and there are plenty of similar versions made by other people based off it. Like Humans of [insert place here] and stuff like that. Anyways, I use this concept in my stories. Legends has some of it, and it was going to have even more with the next few chapters and the dozens of new characters. Silvi's story has some of it. And this story is the prime example of it. Anyways, enough with the random philosophy!

I'm sorry but I'm still not done talking! I have another story I want to mention. I haven't started writing this yet, but I plan to in the distant future after I someday finish Legends. This one is going to be another fanfic, but not based on Naruto. It's also not going to be some loose, vague relation to it. it's a lot more concrete. It's going to be a Pokemon fanfic, but in an au world. It's a lot more different than the show/manga/game. It doesn't have a title yet but I'll call it Dreams for now. I'll try to give some type of quick summery about what the story is going to be like.

First of all, it has all the same pokemon as the regular franchise has. A main difference, is the world. This world in the story has three continents, Haki, Ravia, and Ghiscar (working names). Another major difference, like in Legends, is that this world does not have any of the same characters as the regular franchise. This includes characters from the manga,show,and games. However, plenty of people do have the same name as characters in those. For example, one of the main characters name is Emerald, like the character from the manga. There's also Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and a few others like that. These characters are not the same as those in the manga and games. I'm just using their names.

Basically, it's a Pokemon adventure story. Not like the anime. Much more mature and advanced. Similar to the manga, but even further. There's also a few twists. One thing that makes this story interesting, is the time skips. The story has 6 main sections.

Season 1 (present 1): Azure, Emerald, and Crimson start their journey to become strong pokemon trainers. They travel the Haki region battling gym leaders, but face another problem as well. Two groups, team Alpha and team Blank, are searching the world for the mythical ancient items in order to summon arceus. Each of them have their own plans, neither of their plans are very good for the world's future. The two teams are in conflict with each other, and put other innocent people in harms way too. Somehow they have to put a stop to their plans.

Season 2 (Future): Almost 200 years later, Shirona and Kurona are starting their own journey in the Ravia region. 200 years has changed the world drastically. Some pokemon have adapted differently, and have different appearances than they had before. Types act differently too. Poison type doesn't even exist anymore! Some people even have mutations that give them special abilities. Battling has changed too. Now we have the professional league and pro trainers who battle for fame and money. Shiro and Kuro want to be at the top. So they travel Ravia battling gym leaders as trainers do. However, there is a mysterious organization has surfaced, and they're experimenting with pokemon to see if they can artificially create those mutations in humans, using imoral and unethical methods. And what happens when they start to abduct those humans who were born with the mutations and experiment on them too? Shirona and Kurono, along with 8 others prophesized, must find away to defeat them.

Season 3 (Present 2): 8 years after Azure, Emerald, and crimson's story, we get to see them again. Without spoiling too much, Emerald is pregnant and another family is considering getting children too. Meanwhile the world tournament needs them too. At the same time, we have Tsuki and Taiyo are going on a journey too. They want to learn more about the mysterious Seven Saints and Seven Sins, 14 spiritual beings who have existed for centuries, and are extremely powerful trainers, though none of them partake in any affairs that go on in the world. traveling around the world, they learn about the Sins and Saint's relations to the ancient items that were used to summon arceus. Meanwhile, their older sister, Hoshia, tries to learn more about a mysterious man, takara and his plans for the future.

Season 4 (Past): 200 years before Tsuki and taiyo's journey, there existed another. The story of the Seven Saints and the Seven Sins, along with another man who has played a role in their lives. We learn about how the ancient items, and their powers they had control of. We learn about their use and misuse. We learn about how these powerful beings came to be, and how they changed the world once before.

Season 5 (Present/past/future): A few years after Tsuki and taiyo, the story begins again. takara has decided on his plans and they cause chaos on the world. It breaks the very foundations of everything. Time, space, weather, life, and death are all out of order. The story takes place, simuatniouosly in the past, present, and future, bringing back the cast from all three timelines. With everything in panic, how can the heroes throughout time bring peace to the world, and even the universe?

Season 6 (origin): At first there was nothing. And then a single pokemon, Arceus. It lived in an empty space of void. Not even space in fact. Just nothing. It decides to change the way it lives. it decides to bring in another. Mew. The story goes on, explaining the universe and it's creation. Exlpaining the way we live. Why we exist, why there is time, why we have emotions, why we die, why we win. It explains everything. it explains the origin. Myths are just truths forgotten. This myth tells the truth of out existance.

Yeah, that's a lot to take in. Just a few more details on each. Season 1 was actually mostly made by my brother. He's not a good writer though and wanted me to write it. It's all planned out in his head, and he just needs to relay it to me. I've changed a few things here and there but it's generally the same. He gained some inspiration from the manga (which i haven't read yet). After that season, it's mostly just my ideas. Season 2 is sort of like an au on it's own. it follows a whole new set of rules from the pokemon we all know. It has new types and different matchups and plenty of things are just different! Season 3 is a jump back to the presentish time, and it's actually going to be a much smaller season than the previous 2. It's sort of like a break, but with a ltot of things still going on. it's a transition for the next two seasons. Season 4 brings us to the past and it's the tale f the Seven Sins and Saints are a journey of it's own. It has huge things going on just as season 1 and 2. Season 5 brings everything together in a huge mess of chaos and disorder. And finally, we end it off with a slow paced story to wrap everything up from the beginning. I got inspiration for the final season, from all the mythologies and stories we had to explain things before. Season 6 makes reference to things similar to our own mythologies and creation stories including biblical things.

ANYWAYS I've done enough talking! I want to end this quick so bye for now until I get back into the system! :)


End file.
